Abecedario de experiencias
by SaEvo
Summary: Recopilación de mini-historias de Shinobu y Giyuu. Una por cada letra del abecedario.
1. Chapter 1

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**¡Hola maravillosa gente de Kimetsu No Yaiba! Cómo no sabrán, los que no me conocen, me dedico a hacer historias de personajes que me llamen la atención por aspectos que yo pueda desarrollar al escribir. Y, me tocó estar en este maravilloso y precioso lugar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, hace poco leí el manga en el capítulo 141 más o menos creo y… "algo en Lotso se quebró".**

**Para los que no han leído el manga hasta los capítulos finales, tranquilos. Este es un fic cristiano que no tendrá spoilers para que nadie se quiera colocar una bonita soga al cuello, como yo. O por lo menos, no habrá si no los anuncio con antelación. Dicho esto, este fic no tendrá secuencia, a no ser, nuevamente; que lo mencione. Es un abecedario de episodios sueltos.**

**Elegí a Shinobu, entre mucha otras cosas, debido a su carácter bastante divertido. Es decir, es sádica, pero protectora. Amable, pero hiriente. ¿Dije ya lo hermoso de su diseño? Y, por supuesto, del otro lado tenemos al "niño de los ojos muertos". Giyuu. Desde Gaiden, alias muchísimas imágenes divertidas de ambos también, pensé en escribir sobre ambos. **

**Además ¡Por favor! Solo vi una historia de ellos, ¡Una sola! Necesitaba más aportes.**

**Notas: ¡Habrá Lime, aún no me decido por el lemmon. Depende del gusto del público o no, pero sí habrá lo usual en KNY. Algo de sangrecita y lo demás.**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por ****Koyoharu Gotōge.**

* * *

**Alivio**

Giyuu siempre pensó que Shinobu era una verdadera mariposa. Baila con el viento hasta posarse con elegancia, gira con gracia y desliza su espada dentro de los demonios. Sin embargo, a pesar de considerarla fuerte, como un verdadero pilar debe ser. Kochou es igual de falsa que él, Giyuu tiene una posición que no merece, ganado con atributos que considera ficticios y ella, sonríe vacía. Siempre de esa forma, ofreciendo un gesto que se pierde en sus ojos apagados, en la mirada al cielo silencioso de la noche, cuando sus alas se posan en la terraza de su finca y permanece ausente; perdida en propios pensamientos.

Fue cuestión de casualidad cuando, después de unas de las tantas reuniones que los pilares acostumbraban tener, que la encontró fuera, meditabunda. No quiso interrumpirla, de hecho, tampoco está acostumbrado a hablarle. Le era difícil hablar con ella, por encima de cualquier otra persona sin que realmente comprendiera el motivo. Después de todo, era propio de él ser reservado, pero con Kochou Shinobu, el Pilar de los Insectos, sentía que era más complicado convivir.

Sin embargo, Shinobu consiguió verlo y antes de que escapara tomó su haori para detenerlo. Inmediatamente se tensó al sentir que la vía de escape estaba bloqueada. No lo dejaría ir hasta provocarle algún tipo de mueca que consiguiera hacerla reír. No entiende los motivos que la llevan a arrastrarlo para sentarse juntos, pero lo hace. Solo lo hace, y eso lo confunde.

-¿Pensabas escapar? -ríe melodiosamente- probablemente por eso a nadie le agradas.

-... -entrecierra los ojos, sería la acostumbrada charla de su actitud poco amigable. Los esfuerzos que debe realizar para conseguir amistades- eso no es cierto.

-¡Claro que lo es Tomioka-san! -se burla- él único que parece soportar esto es Tanjirou-kun. Quizás no te lo digan porque no quieren herir… -levanta una de las mangas de su haori para tapar la sonrisa divertida en su boca- ¿tus supuestos sentimientos?

Giyuu la observa ligeramente irritado. Y el término ligero implica que docenas de ese tipo de conversaciones lo han fortalecido lo suficiente para no molestarse mucho más. Shinobu tiene la costumbre de seguirlo para dar ligeros golpes en su hombro o bromear hasta que consiga algún otro oficio, así ha sido siempre.

-No soy el único que tiene supuestos sentimientos -resopla sin apartar sus ojos. Graba en su mente la reacción momentánea de sorpresa en los ojos contrarios- no eres honesta contigo misma.

-¿Oh? -no agrega nada más hasta después de unos segundos- se hace difícil con el tiempo…

Momentáneamente Kochou viaja en las memorias del pasado. Su hermana cubierta de sangre, rogándole continuar. Su mano aferrada a la suya. Sí, es pesado sostener ideales de alguien que está muerto a mano de demonios. A partir de Nezuko, tenía sus esperanzas depositadas en los hermanos. Podrían hacerlo, el sueño de su hermana. El que no logra comprender, pero que por promesa, persiste; así sonríe incluso cuando esa mueca queda desgasta y solo quiere mirar con ojos llenos de furia reprimida. Ha estado enojada y lo estará hasta no vengar su muerte.

-Lo sé.

Shinobu lo observó antes de sonreír. No le sorprende su respuesta corta, pero se siente extrañamente satisfecha de escucharla. Ha estado observándola tanto como ella a él. Giyuu debió notar que esta vez sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba segura de que había conseguido sonreír honestamente. El momento y las palabras compartidas la lleva a descansar su cabeza en el hombro masculino que inmediatamente se tensa al contacto. Ella se divierte de obtener esa reacción, así que se encuentra cómoda desde la posición que consigue.

Es la primera de muchas veces que lo hará. Está convencida que de presionarlo un poco más, puede obtener una reacción mucho más interesante. No se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Conseguir que el estoico Giyuu Tomioka se altere por un ligero gesto es un logro que se siente privilegiada de obtener para ella. Solo ella.

-¿Sabes, Tomioka-san?, tal vez Tanjirou-kun no sea el único al que le agrades.

El pilar del agua se permitió sonreír vagamente, pero el gesto persiste sin que ella lo vea, hasta volver a la serenidad que lo acostumbra. Sus ojos se pierden en el tranquilo cielo nocturno y el silencio del sitio en el que se encuentran. Era una oportuna circunstancia.

-Puedo vivir con eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**Notas: ¡Habrá Lime, aún no me decido por el lemmon. Depende del gusto del público o no, pero sí habrá lo usual en KNY. Algo de sangrecita y lo demás.**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por ****Koyoharu Gotōge. **

**Batalla**

Puede asegurar con total certeza que de planearlo, no habría salido tan bien como pasó. Supone que en algún momento del día, como era costumbre, se dedicó a realizar su rutina diaria. Visitar al resto de sus posibles sucesoras y esperar recibir noticias de Tanjiro. Si no avistaba el cuervo, se dedicaba a entrenar. También pasaba su tiempo probando venenos nuevos, entre otros detalles que conforman su día a día.

Ese día, como algunos otros, la enviaron a una inspección de demonios. Identificar uno de los escondites de una de las lunas inferiores, se suponía que se encontraba un tanto alejada de la finca en la que residía. Giyuu la acompañaba y, todo estaba como siempre entre ambos. Shinobu sonreía mientras jalaba una de las mangas del haori bicolor. Él se irritaba de estar siendo jaloneado, forcejeaba un poco tratando de apartarse y, como casi siempre, dirigía su elocuente comentario de pocas palabras para satisfacer su deseo de conversar.

Sí, todo ocurría como de costumbre hasta que empezó a llover un poco. Ambos se apresuraron mientras su ropa empezaba a mojarse. Se alojaron en una posada en lo que cesaba. La adueña, una señora mayor, inmediatamente los atendió; lucía jovial.

-¿Puedo servirles en algo?

-¿Podría brindarnos dos habitaciones? -musita Shinobu sonriendo.

-Es una pena joven, solo nos queda una.

El pilar del insecto controló perfectamente el desborde de diversión que sentía por dentro. No podía ser de ninguna manera mejor de lo que estaba resultando su día. Jugarle una broma de cuarto a Giyuu sería glorioso.

-Con una bastará -concluye por ambos.

Su compañero la mira, una serie de comentarios que bullen en su interior y tienen por destinataria a la persona frente a él. Se rehúsa a pasar una noche siendo el objeto de burla de alguien como ella. Shinobu, de entre todos los demás pilares, era tan opuesta que le causaba dolor de cabeza.

En cuanto la anciana se va, contesta- no pienso pasar la noche contigo.

-Que ambigua respuesta -le dedica una risilla antes de mirarlo- ¿Qué pensará la casera de nosotros?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -sentenció irritado.

Ella se acerca hasta invadir más de su espacio privado. Siempre de esa forma y él, inmediatamente, como de costumbre, se encuentra a la defensiva de cualquier idea que involucre más cercanía. Hasta ese punto es consciente perfectamente del tipo de juego que Shinobu pretende jugar.

-¡Su habitación está lista!

Kochou recupera la atención en la anciana y se dirige a ella con una sonrisa. Giyuu cree que puede recrear en esos segundos lo que pasa. No, no esa situación reciente, sino el tipo de relación que tienen ambos. ¿Cuándo se volvió de esa forma? Tal vez hace meses, semanas o cualquier día de la noche a la mañana.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Era plenamente consciente que era el único con el que se comportaba de esa forma. Si, había visto alguna que otra interacción con otros de los pilares, sus subordinadas e incluso Tanjiro. Para todos ellos era la sonriente Shinobu, la consejera y quizás, para con el último nombrado, una hermana mayor. ¿Qué lo hacía a él diferente? Después de todo, ella había dicho que nadie lo soportaba…

Shinobu era complicada.

Pero él lo era más por seguir allí.

¿A dónde lo llevaría seguir su juego? Cuando él lo empezaba a tomar en serio y las palabras que antes tenía un severo tono de molestia cuando responde, empezaban a flaquear en su voz. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella simplemente dejara de comportarse de esa forma? Después de todo él solo era una imagen, no había seguridad en el caparazón hueco. Ni siquiera se atrevería a decirle más de lo que hace a diario sin retractarse.

No era ni la mitad de valiente que Sabito…

-¿Piensas quedarte de pie toda la tarde? -pregunta Shinobu al verlo meditabundo.

Giyuu no responde, pero se encamina a la habitación. No la tomó por sorpresa, después de todo, él es así. Lo deja inspeccionar el sitio, desde la única cama hasta la ventana a un lateral. Logra observar cuando se tensa, tal vez a pensado lo mismo que ella. Compartir la habitación de por sí, era difícil; según la mente de Shinobu que pretendía seguir burlándose, por lo que, también la cama debía ser el infierno terrenal. Para Giyuu, porque a ella estaba gustándole la idea desde el primer momento que la pensó.

Decide acercarse hasta hablarle lo suficientemente cerca para considerarlo íntimo- llevémonos bien esta tarde, Tomioka-san.

Él no responde nuevamente y eso, hace que Shinobu se moleste lo suficiente para sobreponer un falsa sonrisa. Solo la observa momentáneamente de forma intensa, hasta el punto que le roba momentáneamente toda sensación que pudiese interferir con el frío que se extiende columna abajo. Eso si es nuevo, su silencio que apremia doblegando su máscara de niña risueña. Ya no sostiene esa sonrisa falsa, ahora su boca deja escapar un suspiro de forma silenciosa.

Giyuu da un paso y ella no retrocede, a la expectativa de la ocurrencia que pudo haber iluminado el cerebro de su compañero. Por unos segundos logra captar su vacilación levantando levemente la mano. No le permite dejar morir el momento por su cobardía. Así que ella toma su mano antes de que vuelva a su posición. Lo ve, en sus ojos hay más densidad que de costumbre, algo que ella también comparte. Tomioka finalmente deja que su mano momentáneamente proteja la delicada mano femenina.

Shinobu sonríe ante su progreso, él trata de igualarla, pero prefiere descubrir que tiene de especial el roce de sus dedos. No es tocar, es que sea ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**Notas: ¡Habrá Lime!, aún no me decido por el lemmon Depende del gusto del público o no, pero sí habrá lo usual en KNY. Algo de sangrecita y lo demás. ****El capítulo de hoy está basado en una imagen que encontré en Pix, muy graciosa. Y pensé "¿Por qué no?"**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

* * *

**Calor**

A penas ha llegado a la finca La Mariposa, bañada en algo de sangre y polvo producto de su batalla. Intervino por una de sus sucesoras mientras se encontraba en uno de esos inusuales días libres. Ha escuchado sus disculpas repetidas veces y el mismo número les restó importancia. Ellas son uno de sus más preciados tesoros, el legado de sus hermanas y la valentía de forjar un mundo con mejor valor.

Por el sueño que dejó antes de morir.

Ha encontrado a algunos de los pilares en el largo camino al descanso, Rengoku sonríe en cuanto se asoma en el pasillo principal. Shinobu iguala el gesto menos animada. Estaba agotada y esta vez sí necesitaba dormir una jornada de cinco horas mínimas. Además, el asqueroso olor de los demonios pesaba sobre ella como el recordatorio de su vida siendo cazadora.

Mitsuri como de costumbre revoloteaba sobre Iguro. Ambos saludan, el pilar del amor más efusivamente. Asintió para ellos también, la máscara de niña feliz se estaba desmoronando. En sus pensamientos solo estaba las vidas de sus sucesoras y el hecho, de que, en esa última intervención, había estado sumamente cerca del demonio que mató a su hermana. Esa asquerosa bestia…

-Shinobu.

Giyuu la detiene al hablar, sus pasos cansados cesan inmediatamente al escuchar su voz. Si no estuviese en esas condiciones podría reírse de lo gracioso que es verlo avanzar de forma rápida, casi tropezando con sus pies ágiles en batalla. Inspecciona su estado y su dura mirada choca con ella. Kouchou toma unos segundos para sonreírle.

-¡Hola, Tomioka-san! -una tono de voz alegre que muere cuando nota esos ojos oscuros perforarla. Su intranquilidad le es sorprendente, pero más el hecho de que no la pueda controlar.

-Sígueme -concluye para darse vuelta.

No duda en hacerlo, le interesa saber que planea.

Ciertamente no esperaba un asalto en su habitación. En cuanto puso un pie sobre la línea que separa el interior de su cuarto, manos invasoras la atraen a un cuerpo que ya conoce. Su boca es envuelta en un beso intenso y abrasador que prácticamente la reduce a afianzar el agarre contra Tomioka. Hay sangre en su vestido que él parece ignorar, polvo sobre su cuerpo y sudor producto del cansancio. Todo eso que le molesta, Giyuu lo ignora.

-T-Tomioka -logra separarse levemente, aún está muy cerca como para volver a caer en la tentación- necesito quitarme esto.

Él no responde, pero sus manos rodean su cuello cuando desliza su haori, con detalles de mariposa, a la altura de sus antebrazos. Shinobu abre la boca un par de veces sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. Después de todo, al empezar a salir, el más reservado había sido él. E inclusive su primer beso era una sátira de uno, porque no podría contar como beso un ridículo toque infantil sobre la boca, que a penas y había durado un segundo como mucho.

Sin contar el resto de intento fallidos sobre una cita.

-Detente Giyuu-san – emite con sorna el comentario conforme coloca una de sus manos sobre el torso masculino, hay músculos debajo de la ropa que la entretienen momentáneamente, no cree que se niegue si le dice que se retire el uniforme... ¡No!, tiene que cambiarse y abordar a Tomioka con la mente fría, de esa forma sabrá qué le pasa.

Está por reclamarle finalmente entre bromas que pare con su "fase hormonal" cuando capta su rostro parcialmente iluminado por la luz lunar que atraviesa las ventanas. Alivio, un sentimiento que solo puede expresarse cuando se está verdaderamente preocupado. Shinobu se permite prologar su observación, hasta llenarse de ese sentimiento que ve reflejado en los ojos oscuros de Giyuu, manos masculinas que ya no están sobre su ropa; sino en sus mejillas sonrojadas, producto de su fascinante descubrimiento. Su preocupación se debía a ella, Kouchou no tiene la necesidad de preguntárselo, porque el tiempo de conocerse hace que detalles como esos no tengan necesidad de consulta.

-Estás aquí -musita con dificultad.

Shinobu sonríe para él de forma honesta- Tomioka-san me halaga saber que me necesitas -su humor típico cesa tan pronto como llegó, esta vez se permite ser honesta, como muy pocas veces lo es- volveré. Aquí, por ti.

Giyuu deja que las manos femeninas recreen con sus pulgares caricias vagas en sus pómulos y hace descansar las suyas sobre su cintura. La figura delicada de una mujer que ha compartido numerosas batallas a su lado y ahora, representa más de lo que pudo suponer cuando su voz fue escuchada por primera vez saludándolo.

-Y eso también incluye que me dejes cambiarme, prometo no huir -bromea con su particular forma de ser para con él, consiguiendo que Giyuu entrecierre los ojos- ¿O quieres venir?

-No quiero -niega. Sabe que le ha demostrado otro de los puntos que tomará para divertirse a su costa.

-No parecías tan tímido hace poco -concluye para apartarse finalmente.

-Ve a cambiarte -se da la vuelta para darle espacio. En el tiempo disponible escuchará el reporte sobre sus misiones asignadas y regresará cuando Shinobu esté disponible.

Ya vestida, ambos deciden reunirse en la salida con vista a los árboles, La noche es lo suficientemente pacífica para compartir otro par de besos. Esta vez, Shinobu toma la iniciativa segura que en esa ocasión y, las que sigan adelante; ella volverá a la hacienda La Mariposa y él estará de pie, esperando a que vuelva.


	4. Chapter 4

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**Notas: ¡Habrá Lime, aún no me decido por el lemmon! Depende del gusto del público o no, pero sí habrá lo usual en KNY. Algo de sangrecita y lo demás.**

**Me han enviado un par de links con imágenes de posibles capítulos y encontré una que me sirvió de inspiración para este. ¡Alabada sea el alma generosa que envió esa imagen!**

**Mi correctora ha decido apoyarme con el lemmon así que habrá, pero para un capítulo un poco más lejos.**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Diferente**

Giyuu recuerda estar acostado del lado derecho de la cama, donde las sábanas lo cubrían parcialmente. Cerca de la mesita de noche, su hoja descansaba siempre apoyada al madero, a cualquier sonido que representara peligro, podría tomarla y girar. Lo cierto de todo eso, es que después de unas horas se siente mucho más a gusto y eso lo confunde, considerando que le incomodaba un poco la posición en la que se quedó.

Abre los ojos y algo de la luz del alba ilumina la estancia. Ahora se encuentra del otro lado de la cama rodeado del calor que emite el cuerpo de Shinobu. Descansa apoyando su cuerpo al de él, puede ver los mechones de la coronilla esparcidos sobre la almohada y su pequeña mano apoyada en su pecho.

Reprime un bostezo y maniobra como puede. No es la primera vez que duermen juntos. La hacienda le quedaba mucho más cerca que el sitio donde pasaría la noche, por lo que prefirió alojarse allí. El pilar de los insectos tenía la nueva costumbre de dejarle su puerta abierta, a sabiendas de que prefería dormir en un sitio más familiar. Aunque claro, ella lo traducía como "cariño estilo Giyuu que no se mencionará, pero es tácito".

Tomioka no lo aceptaría, sin embargo, era bueno dando indicios a Shinobu acerca de su gusto por rodearla al dormir. Las primeras veces terminaban bastante apartados el uno del otro, pero después de tener misiones que los hacían volver envueltos en magulladuras, poco a poco terminaron durmiendo en el mismo cuarto y lo más cerca posible. A partir de esa primera noche las excusas llovieron.

-Deja de moverte Tomioka-san -susurra por lo bajo quien se supone, no intenta despertar.

Giyuu la observa recreando su imagen. Su cabello lacio suelto y ese aire inusual de serenidad. No la detiene cuando se acomoda sobre él, sus piernas están a cada lado de su cintura. Shinobu sonríe desde su posición semisentada.

-Era mi día libre para dormir a gusto y me despiertas temprano. ¡Qué irrespetuoso eres! -golpea de forma juguetona su hombro.

-Necesito levantarme -contesta restándole importancia a su inexistente culpabilidad.

Shinobu sonríe arrogante, esta vez sus dedos se mueven de forma descendiente desde la clavícula de Giyuu hasta llegar al abdomen. Su gesto se pronuncia un poco más cuando él se estremece. Él abre la boca para advertirle que debe detenerse, pero ella, que ha convivido lo suficiente con su actitud, prevé su siguiente movida y prefiere buscar su boca con demanda.

Tomioka gruñe, casi siempre es su última advertencia antes de otorgarle libertades. No es la primera vez que ella actúa provocativamente. Shinobu es una mujer sensual, incluso él puede verlo. Desde su posición debajo de ella, tiene una vista amplia de su cuerpo delgado y menudo en su comparación. Kouchou luce frágil siendo tan opuesta al término.

-¿No tenías que levantarte? -insinúa con voz risueña cuando sus labios rozan el punto sensible de la oreja de Giyuu.

Tomioka muerde el interior de su boca cuando ella traza un camino húmedo con su lengua. Como puede forcejea con los espasmos de su columna y la hace girar dejando su cuerpo aprisionado entre sus palmas. Kouchou emite una risa melodiosa, de esas pocas que siempre le brinda y él se deleita de escuchar.

Shinobu es su propósito ahora.

-ya me levanté -concluye antes de inclinarse en el cuello femenino y morder sin fuerza, solo imprimir la suficiente para escuchar el cese de su diversión. El paso a los sonidos que solo él ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar.

Ella jadea y él sabe el camino que tomarán sus futuras acciones. Cuando los ojos femeninos conectan con su mirada y las palabras sobran producto de su tiempo de convivencia. En el momento en el que sus labios buscan reclamar cada sonido que el pretende provocarle. Está dispuesto a continuar lo que ella ha empezado esa mañana.

-¡Shinobu! -grita de forma animada el pilar de fuego irrumpiendo en la habitación, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya- ¡Buenos… ¿Días?!

Tanto la nombrada como Giyuu se giran de forma mecánica ubicando a su compañero en la puerta, visiblemente nervioso. Ya estaba por excusarse, pero el pilar femenino se adelanta.

-¡Hola Rengoku-san! -musita con un forzada alegría, Shinobu se incorpora con ese aire amenazante antes de tomar su hoja. El pilar del fuego estaba viendo directamente al verdugo que le daría muerte esa mañana- deja que te dé los buenos días como se debe.

Giyuu logra escuchar las pisadas rápidas de su compañero seguidas de Shinobu. Hay bullicio producto de las voces de las sucesoras en el corredor. No tiene ánimos de ver la persecución, por lo que se incorpora finalmente para dar comienzo a su día, como pretendía hacer anteriormente. Acomoda su ropa mientras aún flota en el aire el aroma de la mariposa que reside en la ficha.

Cuando deja la habitación, el resto de los pilares se encuentran observándolo fijamente. Muchos de ellos sin poder cerrar la boca. Por segundos ninguno de los presentes emite comentario y Giyuu, que siempre ha evitado dar más respuestas de las necesarias, gira en dirección al corredor de salida. Las únicas acostumbradas a verlos habitualmente sonríen para él y saludan cortésmente. Giyuu responde asintiendo levemente mientras continua su camino fuera.

'


	5. Chapter 5

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**Notas: ¡Habrá Lime, aún no me decido por el lemmon! Depende del gusto del público o no, pero sí habrá lo usual en KNY. Algo de sangrecita y lo demás.**

**¡Este capítulo tiene spoilers! ¡Que no se diga que no advertí! Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

* * *

**Equipo**

Prefería estar solo, de esa forma solo dependería de sí mismo para avanzar. Si fallaba, las consecuencias serían para él. Al atravesar la prueba que los futuros Asesinos de Demonios deben realizar, sin Sabito y más lágrimas reprimidas de las que su joven cuerpo pudo cargar, además de su propia familia, forjó un carácter basado en odio al no actuar para salvarlos. Errante y solo siguió hasta convertirse en un Pilar.

La primera vez que encontró a la cúspide de la organización, Tokito aún no estaba y Kanae estaba viva, Shinobu lucía un corte de cabello sin más flequillos que los dos que llegaban a la altura de los ojos. Excesivamente amargada a diferencia de su hermana, siempre a la defensa con una innecesaria contingencia de groserías en caso de que invadieran el espacio personal de Kanae Kochou.

"Ni siquiera te fijes en mi hermana" Esas habían sido sus primeras palabras cuando las encontró. Shinobu lo amenazó con esa aura paranoica y él se limitó a arrugar un poco el rostro molesto con su extraña conjetura. Sin embargo, si caló en Giyuu la oración de boca de la mayor de las Kochou, que incluso sonrió.

"Basta Shinobu" expresó con diversión, su amabilidad irradiaba a través de cada poro de su rostro juvenil "no son maneras de tratar a un nuevo amigo".

_Un nuevo amigo._

Si Tomioka fuese más abierto, habría reído a carcajadas. No, él no merecía estar rodeado de personas, no después de estar lleno de miedos e inseguridades. Lo suficientemente inútil como para vivir gracias al sacrificio de alguien más. No le replicó la oración, porque al ver a Kanae para hablar, ella negó sonriendo. Antes de irse volvió a hablar para él, esta vez como sugerencia.

"Podrías llevarte bien con mi hermana"

Al principio ignoró sus palabras, no tenía la intención de hacerlo e incluso Shinobu lo miraba con algo más que rabia contenida, molesta de encontrar a Kanae conteniendo su risa cuando ambos estaban en un mismo sitio. Giyuu no le hacía gracia, pero lo mantuvo para sí; siempre callando todo lo pensaba.

Kanae murió. No fue capaz de reprimir el sentimiento de tristeza, quizás ahí empezó todo. Cuando su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de frustración y Shinobu lloraba amargamente frente a la lápida. Ese momento de vulnerabilidad cuando ella se levantó junto a sus subordinadas, pero estaba tan afectada para seguir, que les permitió adelantarse. Él también lo hizo. Todo sucedió tan rápido, las sucesoras se retiraron junto a los nuevos miembros. Giyuu la observó fugazmente cuando ella también lo hizo, apenas un silencioso sollozo cuando golpeó su cabeza en el pecho masculino maldiciendo a la basura que arrebató la vida de Kanae. El pilar del agua no fue consciente de su mano a penas dándole valor en unas palmadas.

_Entendía el sentimiento perfectamente._

Shinobu se convirtió en pilar, su cabello creció un poco y vestía un haori de mariposas, su "aliento" había adquirido la forma de insectos; toda ella era algo más madura. A menudo se encargaba de cuidar de los nuevos reclutas en su hacienda. También era jovial al hablar, pero destilaba veneno entre sus palabras.

En todo ese tiempo a penas habían intercambiado palabras. Pesaba esa imagen de ambos en la tumba de Kanae. Más a ella, pero lograba sobreponerlo a través de su máscara de sonrisas. Giyuu si la encontraba a menudo mirándolo de forma evaluadora, siempre terminando en una mueca de risa al ser descubierta. Falsa.

Oyakata-sama los asignó en grupo. Shinobu extendió su mano sin ser correspondida, Giyuu no estaba conforme de trabajar en equipo, después de todo, él merecía cargar con sus pecados y consecuencias solo.

"A nadie le caes bien Giyuu-san" manifestó con una mueca perversa. Kouchou pinchaba la herida.

Misión tras misión juntos. Pequeñas conversaciones que dejaron de ser monólogos con tintes de burla, conversaciones cortas, pero significativas de la muerte. Ideales sueltos que se perdieron en su formación como equipo. Sonrisas que nunca igualó, bromas que dejaron de herir… muchísimo tiempo juntos de por medio.

"Mi hermana te había dicho que fueras mi amigo Giyuu-san, ¿No es gracioso? Kanae creía que podíamos llevarnos bien, ¿No crees que hacemos un maravilloso equipo?" risa melodiosa y por primera vez después de convivir más de lo que podía imaginar, él hizo una primera mueca.

_No debió hacerlo…_

A esa mueca siguieron otras y pronto Shinobu dejó de sonreír falsamente cuando hablaban. Ambos dejaron sus heridas entre palabras dolorosas. Un toque de manos, un abrazo, algo honestamente puro que no merecía. Sin cariño no hay dolor. De esa forma esos momentos que no volverán no le dolerían como lo hace cuando recibe el broche de su cabello de manos de Tsuyuri Kanao.

Shinobu murió al igual que Sabito, sacrificándose por un bien mayor. Giyuu siente la impotencia trepar desde su garganta, la horquilla de la mujer que amó en su mano, algunos de los pedazos de la mariposa atravesando su carne. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. No habrá cuerpo al que sepultar como Kanae. ¿A qué va a rezarle que tenga paz cuando no hay nada? Muerde su boca y sangra el odio que siente en sí mismo. Fue incapaz de protegerla.

La brisa sopla suavemente y siente dedos rozar su mejilla, una risa traviesa que suena melodiosa. Ve a Shinobu tomar su rostro. Algo en él quiere decir más de lo que no hace, no puede articular nada.

"¡Hey Giyuu-san! Kanae no tenía razón"

No, nunca estuvieron destinados a ser amigos


	6. Chapter 6

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**Notas: ¡Habrá Lime, aún no me decido por el lemmon! Depende del gusto del público o no, pero sí habrá lo usual en KNY. Algo de sangrecita y lo demás.**

**Escuché a mi editora hablar sobre fanarts ¡No sabía que una chica se dedica a dibujar sobre Shinobu y Rengoku! Después de convencerme vi algunos preciosos. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto? Después de ojear, encontré algunos de Giyuu como tercero de rueda y pensé, ¿Por qué no invertirlo? Y ¡Ta-da! Nació la idea del capítulo de hoy.**

**El manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

* * *

**Filosofía**

Es bastante temprano cuando Shinobu despierta. Frota suavemente su rostro antes de estirarse, está acostumbrada a hacerlo al incorporarse después de apartar las sábanas. Continua su rutina hasta vestirse con el uniforme, en ese punto estaba por amarrar su cabello cuando tocan a su puerta. Una reunión para el boletín de nuevas misiones asignadas. Toma todo y se dirige al encuentro con el resto de los pilares, tratando a su paso de terminar de atar la mariposa con el resto de sus mechones sueltos.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, es detenida por Rengoku.

No le sorprende, seguramente necesita alguna asistencia después de sus continuas misiones riesgosas. Casi siempre va a la Hacienda y le hace algo de buena plática en lo que curan sus heridas. Pero no espera verlo de pie con lo que parece un obsequio en sus manos. Sonríe efusivamente al verla y sin detenerse por una aprobación lo extiende.

-¡Felicidades! -comenta animado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Rengoku-san? -consulta ligeramente confundida.

-Tu cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen dieciocho -asiente convencido- antes de que preguntes como lo sé, tu hermana me lo comentó. Y aunque no esté aquí para verlo, creo que ambos teníamos la misma idea de que regalarte. Sé que le gustaría que te lo entregara.

En cuanto escucha sobre Kanae siente un sentimiento de nostalgia. Su hermana es su mayor motivo para seguir. Extiende una sonrisa para Rengoku, el hecho de que el detalle esté planificado por su hermana, lo hace apreciarlo un poco más. Acepta el obsequio tratando de adivinar su contenido cuando siente presión en su mejilla. Su compañero pilar la ha besado en la mejilla.

-¿Eso también lo planificó mi hermana? -trata de bromear al respecto.

-No, eso es cosa mía -concluye él sonriendo.

Ella no agrega comentario. Rengoku tampoco lo hace; simplemente se gira para llegar hasta el resto. Shinobu lo hace también, no sin antes ojear nuevamente. Ha sentido una mirada sobre ella. No la identificó, probablemente solo sea Mitsuri cotilleando con parejas inexistentes. Después de todo, a ella no le gusta el pilar de Fuego. A pesar de que él si le ha enviado claras intenciones.

Hubiese sido mejor que le gustara él y no la piedra fría al que llama por "Giyuu-san".

En cuanto finaliza la reunión regresa a la hacienda donde los hermanos Kamado acababan de arribar después de una ronda de misiones. La toma por sorpresa ser recibida con las felicitaciones de todo el equipo, pero rápidamente obtiene su respuesta al ver a Kanao sonrojarse nerviosamente. Ella no ha podido evitar comentárselo.

Se anima por ella y el presente de su hermana también organizado por Rengoku, deja que el momento la contagie junto a las personas que la rodean. Solo por ese día y en ese corto lapso se permite sonreír. Sabe que a Kanae le gustaría.

En cuanto llega la noche, a pesar de cansancio inusual después de escuchar las pequeñas confrontaciones entre Inosuke y Zenitsu por el mejor regalo que pudieron obsequiarle; se encuentra a gusto en el silencio que le otorga su habitación. Con la propicia oportunidad de pensar en su vida. Se siente ligeramente más cerca de su hermana ahora que ha abierto el presente, unas preciosas protectoras que cubren las medias de cazador, con la misma tela que tenía el haori de su hermana.

-¡Ekk, afuera! -anuncia uno de los cuervos, no logra capturar a quien pertenece porque vuela por el corredor rápidamente. Solo lleva su hoja, ya que puede tratarse de una Luna. Su cabello suelo moviéndose libremente con el viento.

Pero no se trata de una urgencia que requiera a un pilar, solo es el viento suave meciendo las hojas de los árboles, el sonido de los insectos nocturnos y Giyuu en frente, su aura imperturbable. No va a negar que la sorprende verlo, pero seguramente se trata de algo relacionado con los pilares o curación.

-Aquí me tienes -sonríe tratando de no demostrar su curiosidad.

Solo que al pasar un par de segundos él se limita a quedarse en esa misma posición sin emitir palabra. Shinobu empieza a irritarse hasta el punto en el que su sonrisa se vuelve una mueca. Su actitud silenciosa causa su molestia; así que se aproxima hasta una distancia en la que puede considerarse invasión del espacio de la "piedra".

-¿No hablarás, Giyuu-san? -resopla.

Tomioka se toma tiempo con ese rostro de profunda meditación que le asegura a Shinobu que está debatiéndose internamente- Feliz…

Shinobu abre la boca, la última palabra brota de sus labios silenciosamente. ¿Acaso la había visto cuando Rengoku la abordó? Vino solo para felicitarla y eso la molesta. Porque la hace feliz, hasta el punto de que no puede evitar que toda su irritación inicial de no hablar se desvanezca

-Nos viste -asegura pinchándolo en el brazo- ¿Acaso estás celoso y por eso viniste?

Sigue riendo porque está segura de que no responderá a eso. Y a pesar de que sus palabras no llegan, él revive su respuesta del por qué le gusta cuando acaricia su mejilla con más ternura que cualquiera de las palabras que podría decirle. Una rosa azul es depositada entre sus dedos suavemente conforme Giyuu continua tocando. Shinobu siente que sus mejillas arden hasta el punto que produce balbuceos tratando de mantener su máscara de seguridad.

-Estaba celoso -susurra contra su oído.

Koucho emite un pequeño jadeo antes de reír completamente nerviosa, siente cada caricia derretir un poco más su seguridad- G-Giyuu-san no hay necesidad de decirlo.

-Querías que lo dijera -concluye, su boca ahora recorre el cuello femenino. Sin el uniforme es mucho más fácil acceder a la piel pálida de su cuerpo que se expone ahora que están cerca- lo vi besarte y comprendí que no había más tiempo.

Shinobu sonríe al escucharlo, su sinceridad es todo lo que necesita.


	7. Chapter 7

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**Notas: ¡Habrá Lime, aún no me decido por el lemmon! Depende del gusto del público o no, pero sí habrá lo usual en KNY. Algo de sangrecita y lo demás.**

**¿Por qué subiste dos capítulos, te volviste loca? No, bueno yo siempre he estado loca, pero ¡No es eso! Sucede que, me voy a quedar sin tiempo y no sé realmente si pueda subir la otra semana otro capítulo. Por lo que aproveché mi tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo. Así que, digamos que es una compensación si no publico.**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por ****Koyoharu Gotōge. **

* * *

**Gracias**

Giyuu no se considera una persona afortunada. Tiene una corona de hielo que se derrite, goteando sus errores desde su cabello hacia abajo. No, él es desgraciado hasta el punto de que su culpa lo carcome diariamente. No vive conforme de ser un pilar, porque no lo merece y está convencido de eso. Incluso cuando para el resto de las personas es un perfecto ejemplo de las destrezas de un cazador, él solo lo hace sin ser consiente. Mecánicamente siga manchando de sangre demoníaca su hoja, ejecuta técnicas y sigue, siempre el ciclo; siempre repitiéndose.

No aspiraba ni deseaba aspirar a nada más que cargar con sus pecados hasta el punto en el que simplemente su fuerza se desvaneciera.

Shinobu aparece entonces, cuando él no sabía que la necesitaba, pero lo hacía involuntariamente. El eco de su alma anhelante de lo que desconoce y ella, virtuosa es similar al calor que puede cerrar heridas, ese que se ofrece con una sonrisa falsa. También está herida, pero continua como puede.

Despierta en él una curiosidad que disfraza de escepticismo, empieza a calentar la corona que ahora se derrite a paso rápido. La convirtió en su rayo de sol sin realmente ser consciente.

Primero lentamente, lo envenena de a poco con su presencia. Saludos, conversaciones mientras hacen misiones, unirse a él de voluntaria en la mayoría de sus salidas. Cuestionar su "infranqueable coraza". Con más confianza es llevadero escucharla y como la lluvia, de golpe empieza a querer más. Es anestesia directa a sus ansiedades, es música que suena sintiéndose menos solo.

-¡Giyuu-san! -levanta un poco la voz antes de golpearlo en el hombro, se supone que recorren juntos la plaza en búsqueda de indicios, pero él la ha abandonado un par de pasos atrás- eres tan molesto.

Estaba pensando en que debe tener de especial el tono en el que lo llama como para desear escucharlo más.

-No lo soy -contesta- te estás quedando.

-Entonces camina como si fueras humano para que podamos estar a la par -ríe ella.

Giyuu comete el error de voltear a mirarla. Unos ojos cautivantes lo observan de vuelta, desafiándolo a contradecir a su portadora que reboza de confianza. Tomioka entrecierra los ojos molestos consigo mismo, no puede darle indicios de que le agrada pasar el tiempo juntos y mucho menos que se ha distraído por pensar en ella. Así que reemplaza la máscara usual de concentración en la labor.

Solo que todo empieza a complicarse al llegar al centro, donde las personas concurren de forma rápida, tratando de abrirse paso como pueden. Tomioka perfectamente puede hacerse espacio; sin embargo, siente que Shinobu se está quedando cuando trata de atrapar una manga de su haori. La toma de la mano sin pensarlo e inmediatamente siente que es estúpido. Hay electricidad deslizándose desde el calor que le brinda Shinobu. Lo reconforta hasta el punto de doler, porque él no merece nada más que seguir sin rumbo, vacío.

-¿Giyuu-san? -consulta Kouchou deteniéndose. No quiere mirarla, notará su rostro tenso, perdido en pensamientos que lo han ahogado desde siempre- te haces daño y no hay gloria en eso. Vive por lo que sea que te atormenta, hasta que puedas avanzar con mérito.

Tomioka se gira sin mirarla, sin estar dispuesto realmente a encararla. Ha soltado palabras que no desea asimilar, porque no quiere derrumbar sus conclusiones. Porque abriría paso a desear más de lo que merece.

Shinobu sonríe- mírame.

Hace lo que pide. Manos femeninas depositadas en sus pómulos, repite suavemente algunas palabras que no logra escuchar. Esta vez no hay sonrisas falsas, le muestra parte de su realidad, también ahogada en la sensación que la desgarra desde adentro, donde la estaca de Kanae persiste.

Shinobu no pronuncia nada más. Cuando Giyuu respira fuertemente antes de depositar su cabeza en el hombro femenino, se dice internamente que todo está bien. Ambos lograran avanzar a su propio paso.

-Ya, ya~ -Tomioka siente ligeras palmadas en su cabeza. Se incorpora en cuanto logra captar un vaga risa- te pediría que sonrías ahora, pero después de la cena no quiero quedarme ciega.

Recupera la frialdad en sus ojos ahora que ha escuchado su última oración Está por adelantarse, pero es ella quien ofrece su mano "disculpándose", entrelaza sus delgados dedos cuando la toma sin dudarlo, realmente no está molesto; nunca ha podido hacerlo. Conforme pasar el mar de personas piensa en lo ridículo que fue convertir a Shinobu en su sol, ella no irradiaba luz al estar cargando ataduras de culpa. Por eso prefiere pensar que se asemejaba a una mariposa; con la libertad de irse y la voluntad de volver.


	8. Chapter 8

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**-::::-**

**¡Vengo de regreso con más motivación que nunca! ¡El anime lo está dando todo! Calidad, belleza y detalles. Perfecto. Entre esa perfección, lo que me encanta es la química que lograron convertir en algo más notable de Giyuu y Shinobu. Es una pareja cómica, amo la voz dulce de ella "flota como mariposa y pica como abeja". Giyuu por otro lado, es más expresivo cuando está a su lado.**

**¡Amé con locura el último capítulo!**

**Dicho esto, las notas aclaratorias:**

**Se va a extender los capítulos cortos a dos mil palabras, porque no me quedan bien las nuevas ideas que quiero colocar. Incluso puede a tres mil, dependiendo. Significa que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer contenido de calidad. **

**Decidimos, mi correctora y yo, y precisamente con decidir me refiero a tirar una moneda, que justamente a la mitad de todos los capítulos, nos demos más libertades para expandir la historia de ambos. (risa, risa, risa). Ese capítulo tiene toda la salsa de picante que le robé a mi madre.**

**El capítulo de hoy tendrá de universo el spin off de academia. Quiere decir que veremos a Sabito, vivo, para variar… te extraño Sabito, tu corta aparición con tu discurso de no llorar me curó (risa histérica), lo siento. Es que siempre me causó gracia. De hecho, él jugará un buen papel en el capítulo de hoy.**

**Eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos! Mil gracias por el amor que le dan a esta historia. Son lo máximo. Y mucho más por no dejar morir una ship tan hermosa y versátil como esta. ¡Por un mundo con más giyuushino!**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Honestidad**

Shinobu sonríe ligeramente divertida, observa la doceava carta que descansa dentro de sus pertenencias. Es una persona popular entre el conglomerado masculino y no le sorprende ese tipo de situaciones. Lee el contenido, como lo ha hecho desde siempre y se concentra en responder amablemente a su remitente. A pesar de ser continuamente rechazados, incluso verbalmente, no dejan de llover las notas con la esperanza de que, la preciosa Shinobu Kouchou, acepte una de las tantas propuestas.

Estaba a un año de graduarse. Podría trasladarse con Kanae para empezar su estudio avanzado de farmacología. Extrañaría su club, en él desarrolló la mayoría de su pasión por las medicinas y vacunas. Le debía tanto…

Dejó su maleta para seguir su camino al aula de clases, meditaba sobre la siguiente vacuna que haría con el veneno de una serpiente cuando sus ojos captaron momentáneamente al maestro de física. Giyuu Tomioka caminaba en dirección contraria, era cuestión de tiempo para que se acercara lo suficiente. Ya estaba sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, hablar con él era divertido.

Dado el momento en el que considero que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para llamarlo y que la escuchara abrió la boca, antes de que emitiera sonido alguno otro grito femenino alertó al profesor. Una joven de cabello negro corría en su dirección, vestía un uniforme de color oscuro y sonreía efusivamente. Los vio conversar, el aura de él inmediatamente impregnado por la jovialidad con la que ella le hablaba. Lucía menos frío y mucho más dispuesto a seguir conversando. El pasó a su lado, pero no la notó, conversaba con esa joven…

Shinobu no sonrió, incluso no supo que mueca hacer. Solo siguió caminando por inercia, hasta llegar a sus clases. Las dio sin estar verdaderamente presente, vagaba en sus pensamientos relacionados con lo antes vivido. Solo siguió por rutina hasta llegar a su casa, donde su hermana despedía a su novio, quien la había estado ayudando con el jardín que cultivaba en el frente. Sanemi la saludó por cortesía, era un hombre complicado, pero era agradable con su hermana y para Shinobu eso era suficiente.

-¡Hola!, ¿todo bien? -comentó Kanae al verla, aún tenía algo de tierra en las manos- ¿sucedió algo?

-No -hace una mueca- es decir, nada que deba molestarme.

-Pero te molesta, puedo verlo en tu rostro. Tal vez si me lo cuentas pueda ayudarte a despejarte -sabiamente su hermana le expone su punto de vista. La mayor de la familia Kouchou se caracterizaba por su don amable y facilidad de la palabra. Así había llegado hasta Sanemi y otros muchos que la consideraban una consejera.

-No es nada, hermana -trata de convencerse- es solo que vi al maestro de física hablar con alguien, no tiene importancia.

Kanae sonríe amablemente- ¿Giyuu?

-Si… -resopla para luego sonreír venenosamente- es que a nadie le agrada, ¿por qué a ella sí?

-Bueno, quizás vea una cualidad que la mayoría no -responde con diversión contenida. Sabe donde está el problema- a no ser que… ¿ibas a decirle?

La menor toma asiento en las rocas ovaladas que adornan su jardín, justo como está su hermana, que espera impaciente por la respuesta- no, iba a clases. Pensaba hacerlo a la salida.

Hace más o menos un par de meses, después de muchísimas intervenciones, decidió aceptar que le gustaba el maestro de física. La única persona que habría que inventarle una especie de lenguaje de gestos para entenderlo. Hombre de pocas palabras y régimen espartano para las clases. Aún no entendía como de bromear con su poca facilidad de conversación, había pasado a querer pasar más tiempo a su alrededor, tal vez siempre se excusaba a sí misma que le era gratificante ver sus gestos y sacarlo de las casillas. Pero, todo eso se reemplazó con sus intentos de sacarle conversación, por que deseaba escucharlo, aunque fuese poco.

Entonces se decidió en confesarse, total no perdía nada con decirlo. Shinobu tenía confianza en ese aspecto, además de hablarle no tendría esa incertidumbre que golpea en su corazón cuando él se comporta distinto para con ella. Pensó que era especial para él, pero después de ver el trato con esa chica, no sabía que pensar.

Y no le estaba gustando sentirse así.

-Deberías apresurarte. Podrás tener una respuesta -aconseja Kanae, a ella le había funcionado. Aún recuerda como Sanemi empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Lo atesora en su corazón.

-Lo sé -concluye meditabunda- lo haré mañana -sonríe finalmente, con aires un poco renovados.

-¡Así se habla! -ríe Kanae.

Ya entrada la mañana del nuevo día, Shinobu se vistió con el uniforme, se despidió de su hermana y partió en dirección al colegio. Al llegar encontró al niño rubio que se encargaba de la revisión, él sonrió sonrojado al verla como era costumbre. Shinobu se limitó a observarlo con su característica sonrisa de máscara, esa que colocaba cada vez que pensaba contrario a lo que expresaba. Avanzó después del filtro rumbo al gimnasio donde sabía que podía encontrarlo.

Giyuu estaba acomodando los implementos para la clase.. Tenía el uniforme del buzo azul y los pantalones típicos de gimnasia. Todo el exudaba aire de deporte, por lo que la mayoría lo reconocía rápidamente, aunque no dieran clases con él. Como Shinobu, que había llegado lo bastante cerca para tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¡Hola Tomioka-sensei! -levanta un poco la voz mientras se inclina para hablarle.

Giyuu parece tener un pequeño espasmo que le causa algo de gracia. Se gira para mirarla con esa frialdad a la que está acostumbrada, no porque él sea malo en cuestión, sino que reconoce que se debe a su inexpresividad. Por hoy, no le dará mucha importancia, quiere confesarse para saber su respuesta. Eso la hace sonreír cuando el frunce el ceño.

-¿No debes estar dando clases?

-Tengo unos minutos libre y quería hablarle de algo muy importante~

Giyuu parece desconfiar de lo que dirá, incluso se puede notar cuando afianza el pie derecho para descansar el peso de su cuerpo. O no confía o va a correr lejos de ella y, quiere pensar que es la primera, porque no tiene interés de correr para conseguir hablarle, bastará con llegar primero a la puerta corrediza de metal. Sabe que puede, es más rápida que él.

-Bien -le indica que proceda.

-Verá…

Estaba por decirlo, se sentía un poco realizada al respecto, pero Giyuu se distrajo mirando a través de ella, a un punto que captó su interés y lo hizo moverse. Shinobu simplemente se congeló. Su sonrisa de máscara nuevamente se había instalado en sus labios. Quería apuñalar a su "amado" maestro con el primer vaso químico que encontrara en el club de farmacia. Se giró para ver quien podría interrumpir el desenlace de su confesión.

-Debo irme, lo lamento -así como lo encontró, Giyuu se escapó cruzando rejilla donde estaba por terminar de pasar la misma chica que había visto el día anterior.

Kouchou solo giró, porque si no lo hacía, no sabía que pasaría.

Su club de farmacia la distrajo lo suficiente para reducir su instinto homicida. Pasó algo se su tiempo terminando de etiquetar los residuos que tenían de las pruebas de penicilina cuando Giyuu interrumpió su espacio de tranquilidad. El resto de los presentes miraban curiosos, no todos los días se veía al maestro de física acudir a su club.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -mencionó cuando llegó a la mesa de Shinobu.

-No quiero hablarle, Tomioka-sempai -sonrió mordaz de vuelta.

-Es importante.

-Estoy ocupada -responde irritada, bajo su sonrisa las ganas de cumplir su idea de vaso químico quebrado empezaban a palpitar como sus venas en la frente.

-No tomará más tiempo del necesario -insiste.

-No cuento con tiempo, Tomioka-sempai -sisea con su voz dulce. Se levanta de la mesa. Abandona el club creyendo que debe tomar algo de aire fresco para relajarse. Pensó que él se quedaría dentro después de rechazarlo, pero al escuchar sus pasos descartó la idea- ¿Por qué me sigue, no sabe que puedo decir que me acosa? -ríe dulcemente, está verdaderamente irritada.

-Necesito decirte algo.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué es eso que debe decirme, Tomioka-sempai? -se gira para encararlo, lo que quiera decirle pasará pronto y ella podrá renovar su trabajo. No tendrá tiempo para pensar que está molesta. Que iba a confesarse y no lo hará.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo después de graduarte.

Shinobu ladea su cabeza visiblemente afectada- ¿Eh?

-Eso era todo lo que quería decirte, me retiro.

-¡Espere! -sube la voz, casi suena como un grito- ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿N-No comprendo?

Giyuu gira para mirarla, se ve como el mismo de siempre, pero realmente no habla como si fuese él. Es decir, no es él, está clonado o algo descabellado. No esperaba que él se confesara primero.

-¿Quieres que salga contigo… como una cita?

-Si, justamente eso.

-¿Por qué? -trata de entenderlo- ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Lo haces -responde con simpleza, como si fuese obvio. Shinobu quiere ir por el vaso nuevamente.

-Me evitaste por hablar con otra chica -sonríe, a pesar de estar confundida.

-Le pedía un consejo -entrecerró los ojos, ahora parecía algo avergonzado. Kouchou cree que el último hongo del laboratorio era de propiedad alucinógena. Como fuese, que se confesara y dada las muy extrañas circunstancias decidió que era conveniente aceptarlo, después de todo era Giyuu Tomioka y con él nada era normal.

-Entonces hasta la graduación Tomioka-sempai -sonrió, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó- y por favor no vuelva a confundirme de esa manera o de lo contrario no creo que viva para ver el día en el que me gradue.

Giyuu asiente tomando bastante en serio sus palabras.

**Bonus (Giyuu después del gimnasio)**

-¡Makomo! -llama a la jovencita en cuanto la ve- necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué necesita? -consulta sonriendo.

-Hablaré Shinobu -contesta él, se ve algo nervioso a los ojos de ella. Lo conoce de varios años de amistad, por lo que lo nota.

-¡Oh, bueno, mucha suerte! Solo recuerde decirle lo de salir.

-Bien.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ella?

-En el gimnasio

-¿La acaba de dejar?

-Si.

-Debería volver -no lo dice, pero cuando él se voltea para buscar a Shinobu, Makomo piensa que su amigo tiene una pizca de tonto.


	9. Chapter 9

**La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**-::::-**

**¡Muchas gracias por el amor que le están dando a este fic! Sobre todo, el apoyo que le dan a la pareja y los muchísimos seguidores que se han ganado. Amo formar parte de un fandom donde no hay tanto "odio" por así decirlo. **

**Este capítulo no contiene spoilers, hay que dejar al mundo disfrutar de Shinobu y su belleza todo lo que desean, por supuesto también de Giyuu. Ufotable hizo su diseño aún más guapo de lo que debería ser legal (risa). En fin, espero no caer otra vez en eso de los dos capítulos por tener exámenes, por lo que me programaré bien para traer el capítulo por semana.**

**Aún está pendiente lo de Sabito. Lo sé, lo tengo presente. Fue un terrible error de memoria, pero el próximo AU se lo debo a mi niño. Lo reservaré para una buena letra, una en la que pueda explotarlo.**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**Irritación**

El dolor es algo inevitable en la vida de un cazador de demonios, puede ir desde perder a algún compañero, familiar, amigo o herirse en combate. Ella las ha vivido ambas, pierde sangre y se lastima cada vez que se enfrenta a demonios fuertes; que cada vez se vuelven más numerosos. Los envenena mientras parte de su propia alma se fragmenta continuamente. Se pudre entre la mentira de estar sonriendo continuamente, como si de verdad sintiera felicidad.

Si hay vestigios de esas verdaderas razones de felicidad que motivan una sonrisa honesta. Desde los hermanos Kamado, Oyakata-sama y su reconfortante aura, algunos momentos compartidos con sus compañeros de equipo que estaban igual de destrozados que ella, pero seguían por las mismas razones, exterminar el mal. Giyuu, entre esos, era divertido molestarlo, la alegraba hacerlo irritar, pero tampoco era suficiente para sentirse en paz, no hasta que envenenara al bastardo que mató a su hermana. Ese día, sería verdaderamente feliz.

Como tantas de sus heridas, la que se había hecho esa noche anterior era curable, pero tenía un aspecto feo, tomaría un tiempo considerable sanar. Tiempo con el que no contaba, tenía una reunión a la mañana siguiente que, a pesar del vendaje y el dolor propio de la herida, no pensaba posponer.

Cerró los ojos recostándose en su cama, estaba molesta consigo misma. Era débil, no podía cortar la cabeza del demonio que logró herirla al envenenarlo. Tomó su pierna y la atravesó con una estaca de madera. Aún escucha su maldición mientras cojea, reprochándose sus faltas. No podrá cortarlos, se verá implicada en más situaciones como esas…

-Kanae… -susurra perdida en sus pensamientos- espero que puedas perdonarme mi debilidad. No volverá a ocurrir, debo sostener tu ideal. Hasta que pueda verlo, hacerlo pagar cuando entierre el aguijón de mi hoja en él.

No concilia el sueño esa noche, el vendaje no le permite acomodarse y los calmantes dejan de hacer efecto. No tiene fiebre, es una buena señal, pero tampoco deja de doler menos. Para la madrugada, cuando el alba llega, se incorpora mordiendo su boca. Duele, sin embargo, se fuerza mentalmente. "Levántate" "sigue".

El dolor es insoportable, quema dentro del vendaje. Controla el dolor con la respiración, se fuerza a permanecer en pie incluso cuando Kanroji se acerca, su rostro refleja preocupación. Shinobu se siente peor al verla, ella si pudo salir bien parada de su misión, porque puede cortar el cuello de los demonios, porque no tiene que acercarse tanto…

-¡Eso no se ve muy bien, debes descansar! -aconseja Rengoku, su actitud protectora de siempre sale a flote. Sonríe como de costumbre, pero Kouchou sabe que detrás de esos ojos la advertencia de que se tome sus palabras en serio persiste.

Nadie emite otra opinión, pero todos lo piensan. No debe estar ahí.

-No es necesario Rengoku-san, estoy… ¡!

Luego se levanta, no por ella, Giyuu la toma en brazos antes de que pueda protestar ante la sugerencia de cualquiera del resto de los pilares. No tiene ánimos de tener su máscara de sonrisas, en esa ocasión, cuando mira a su compañero de las mayorías de misiones, es un rostro gélido, letal. Una advertencia que él prefiere ignorar o hacerse el desatendido cuando afianza su cuerpo, más cerca para salir.

-¡Kya! -emite Mitsuri a lo lejos, no dice nada más, pero Shinobu puede sentir su aura de alegría irradiar desde donde se encuentra.

No puede combatir en las condiciones en las que se encuentra con el agarre de Giyuu. Sabe que el resto de los pilares excusará sus ausencias, pero no quiere. Simplemente no desea sentirse más inútil de lo que ya lo hace.

-Tienes que descansar.

Su voz la regresa de sus pensamientos, esta vez si sonríe irónica- soy un pilar Tomioka-san, esto es parte del uniforme.

-Curarte también lo es -responde sin mirarla, camina a un buen ritmo, incluso no siente su cambio cuando salta para caer en el tejado de la hacienda.

-Si no te conociera bien, diría que estás preocupado. Que amable de tu parte Tomioka-san -emite una sonrisa, esta vez su humor está un poco más renovado, sobre todo cuando él entrecierra los ojos afectado por su comentario. Parece molesto, como de costumbre.

Abre la puerta, camina entre los pasillos de madera y finalmente da con su habitación. Antes de depositarla en la cama se cerciora de hacerlo en el lugar que puede facilitarle el apoyo con las almohadas. Shinobu empieza a molestarse por sus consideraciones. Sus sentimientos se debaten entre sentirse halagada y golpearlo con lo primero que encuentre en el mueble, tal vez pueda encontrar un tomo de venenos lo suficientemente grueso.

-Me tratas como si fuese una niña -musita, está sentada en el borde de la cama, con alguna de las punzadas del dolor que le recuerdan las molestias que siente. Los fantasmas de su autoestima afectado.

-No lo eres, tampoco te trato como una -Giyuu toma asiento a su lado, parece dudar antes de hacerlo. Se queda mirando fijamente la puerta.

Shinobu empieza a molestarle nuevamente, que no dé respuestas más de las necesarias no es nada nuevo. Solo que en ese momento si le irrita que se limita a comportarse como un adulto responsable, como si estuviese corrigiéndola.

-Empiezan a molestarme tus tratos Tomioka-san, pareces protector a ratos y luego rehuyes como si fuese pandemia. ¿Quién es más niño? ¿Me regresaste aquí porque te molestaba verme herida? ¿Por qué haces que todo lo fácil parezca imposible de entender? ¿Por qué lo complicas todo?

Giyuu la mira esta vez- tú lo haces más difícil para mí.

La deja con la palabra en la boca, escapa frente a sus ojos y sin posibilidad de seguirlo. Shinobu no recuerda un día en el que sus ganas de matarlo fueran tantas como esas, tal vez cuando le hizo una especie de llave en la montaña para evitar que siguiera a Tanjirou. Pero ni eso se acerca lo suficiente. Está segura de que, de volver a verlo, no va a ser tan condescendiente como de costumbre.

Duerme un poco más, sus sucesoras traen medicinas y comida que agradece. Conversan con ella casi toda la tarde, despejan un poco su mente hasta sentir aires renovados para seguir con su rutina de pilar, puede que tenga ese enojo aún dentro de ella, pero le sienta bien esos momentos de tranquilidad. Por lo menos lo cree así hasta la noche, la luna brilla en lo alto y Giyuu aparece nuevamente por la puerta, trae un rollo que supone, son los informes de las misiones.

Esta vez Shinobu está de pie a la altura de la puerta, apoyada contra el marco, antes de la llegada del otro pilar, se encontraba reordenando los papeles de investigación de los nuevos venenos y el reporte del resto de los cazadores que se alojaban en la hacienda. Aunque roten, siempre se encuentran nuevos jóvenes como ella, algunos mueren es ese lugar y otros tantos se van pisando por última vez la madera de La Mariposa, las camillas cambiarían, pero la causa sería la misma.

-Luces mejor -comenta con simpleza al verla. Deja el pergamino en la mesita y se dispone a salir cuando Shinobu cierra la puerta, el sonido hace eco en el silencio que comparten momentáneamente.

-Es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas, pensé que habías mejorado eso -le sonríe, pero internamente se siente irritada.

-Había reunión.

-Eso no te exime de la culpa Tomioka-san -como puede se apoya en él, se tambalea un poco siendo sostenida con el soporte del brazo masculino, Giyuu mantiene una distancia que ella acorta, hasta extinguir el espacio personal de ambos- eres molesto.

-No lo soy.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? -vuelve a preguntar.

-Debo hacerlo.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta Tomioka-san, ¿por qué eres tan frío? -resopla, su sorna se extiende. Ella sonríe, pero quiere matarlo- de todas las personas que pueden gustarme, tú el complicado. Eres insoportable Tomioka-san, cuando me recupere te haré una infusión de veneno y me encargaré de que te la tomes.

Giyuu deja escapar el aire, que se asemeja a una risa contenida. Y eso fue todo para que la amenaza de matarlo posteriormente, se volviera un acto de momento. Shinobu intenta aplicarle una llave cuando él trata de hacerle espacio. Hay algo de forcejeo antes de que ella se le ocurra considerar que se encuentra en una considerable desventaja. Kouchou se vale del peor de los venenos para apresarlo, incluso si ella se infecta en el proceso, más de lo que ha estado recientemente. Une su boca, afianzando su agarre en el apoyo que ha creado con sus manos sosteniéndose en los antebrazos de él. Traza un camino poco delicado con su lengua enrollándola con la contraria. Su cuerpo frío, probablemente por estar tiempo expuesto al clima antes de llegar a visitarla. Ella se quema con lo que ha provocado.

Giyuu responde al ataque, sus manos acarician las femeninas de forma ascendente hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde la sostienen para seguir besándola. Es todo calor, humedad y deseo. Shinobu tira de su cabello oscuros, sus dedos afianzados en el agarre.

Luego lo muerde.

Tomioka se separa, algo de sangre deslizándose de la comisura de sus labios. Sorpresa en sus ojos oscuros, aunque dura poco, relame la herida. Shinobu instintivamente se muerde un poco el labio inferior ansiosa, los ojos azules profundos se oscurecen en el proceso. Vuelven a besarse, es todo calor e ira, intranquilidad. Giyuu la apoya contra la madera de la puerta antes de subirla, de forma que su pierna lastimada se cruce con la otra alrededor de su cintura. No debe de lastimarla, ya que él carga con su peso ahora.

Esta vez Shinobu hace que se separen después de faltarles el oxígeno, algo del sabor metálico de Giyuu se cuela en su paladar, óxido que ella provocó. Que disfruta provocar, parte de su molestia ha cesado considerablemente con el subidón de adrenalina del momento.

Se toma el tiempo para detallar su mirada expectante, sus ojos de pozo profundo que amenazan con perderla, quiere perderse y olvidar por un tiempo su herida, su autoestima, el peso de los ideales que no son suyos. El cabello de Tomioka hecho un desastre por su propia mano, su frialdad desecha en la respiración irregular de su boca, desea más. Ella también lo hace, pero ve más allá de eso, unos ojos que anhelan más de lo que dice.

Shinobu ama conocerlo tanto como odia su actitud reservada.

Ambos se observan antes de acercarse una vez más, en esa ocasión no hay ira de por medio. Se reconocen y exploran para recordarse. Giyuu traza un camino del espacio del hombro femenino hasta la clavícula. Apacible, como de costumbre.

Si solo dijera un poco más. Tal vez lo haga algún día, después de todo ya la ha besado.


	10. Chapter 10

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**-::::-**

**¡Hola, el nuevo capítulo! Gracias a los comentarios y recomendaciones (amé cada comentario y estoy escribiendo una buena respuesta para cada uno). Con respecto al capítulo de hoy tomé de referencia algunas imágenes graciosas que publicaron en redes. La mayoría de los capítulos me surgen así y luego se van modificando al antojo de la trama. **

**Este capítulo a diferencia de muchos ha costado un poco más. Es difícil no salirse del margen de actitud de como respondería Giyuu de estar enamorado de Shinobu. Y digo precisamente enamorado, porque quería crear algo más profundo del gustar. Entonces empecé a escribir y en la marcha notaba que algunas oraciones no sonaban a él. Tuve que replantearme cada idea para adaptarla lo mejor posible. Espero que lo haya conseguido y si no, disculpen mis pequeños errores. Si bien es cierto no se sabe realmente como actuaría, pero siento que sería complicado entenderlo y traté de plasmarlo. Además de que no creo que sea muy bueno entendiendo el amor en sí, solo sabiendo que siente algo, pero incapacitado para transmitirlo.**

**También coordiné con mi editora y ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que tendría una amor profundo, de esos ultra-mega-románticos enchapados a la antigua. Me encantó describir esa parte, porque era lo que más teníamos seguro, el tipo de amor que le profesaría a Shinobu.**

**Otra cosilla, aún existe un dilema entre si es Kouchou o Kocho, hasta ahora nadie sabe que es (risas) yo lo dejaré como Kouchou porque lo inicié de esa forma, pero creo que es Kocho considerando que el problema está en que se pronuncia como lo otra forma. Dicho esto, si pueden confirmar que en efecto, es Kocho, se cambiará para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mi editora y yo estamos realmente agradecidas de tomar el reto de escribir Giyuushino, ha sido de las mejores decisiones en nuestra vida. ¡Además, ustedes y sus comentarios de cada capítulo son lo máximo! Nos hemos reído muchísimo. En fin, disfruten, ya casi estamos en la mitad.**

* * *

**Juego**

No repasan ninguna de las notas que Mitsuri amablemente y también visiblemente emocionada elaboró con el favor de Oyakata-sama. Su trabajo debe realizarse de forma impecable y en eso, ambos están plenamente conscientes sin necesidad de las palabras. Sus manos entrelazadas en señal de que ha iniciado. Además de lucir distintos sin el uniforme, deben parecer una pareja recién casada. Giyuu está convencido que incluso, si ambos tienen propuesto ser eficientes, es mucho más sencillo para Shinobu pasar como una mujer amorosa. Considera que ella está acostumbrada a un tipo de actitud amable. No importa si no es su verdadera personalidad, puede fingir mejor que él. Después de todo, está seguro de que luce un poco más introvertido ahora que su compañera ha decidido cambiar su agarre por apoyarse en su antebrazo, más cerca de lo que permitía el contacto anterior.

Ella continúa hablando, pero en realidad es un camuflaje mientras ambos inspeccionan el camino que han tomado, se supone que una de las pistas sobre el paradero de los demonios que han ido a cazar se encuentra en ese largo tramo de piedras. Aunque no lo parezca, también está prestando atención a la conversación, habla sobre lo hermoso que resulta el paisaje, algo sobre su rostro tenso. No está tenso, es solo que la farsa del matrimonio es más complicada para él.

Ama a Shinobu, pero no quita que eso sea una mentira, una que a pesar de todo y, después de batallar numerosamente con ese sentimiento que consideraba inadmisible, le gustaría creer; sin embargo, sabe perfectamente que no se daría hasta eliminar al núcleo de constitución de los demonios. Cuando se permitan mucho más de lo que aspiran actualmente. Fingir un matrimonio lo hace pensar en una irreal posibilidad de estar verdaderamente juntos. Eso, si ella aceptara sus sentimientos. Se pregunta si Shinobu sería similar a la actitud que ha adoptado o le permitiría ver a través de esa máscara que creó para protegerse del dolor. Si existiera un sentimiento recíproco en ella, algo que está completamente seguro de que no existe, considerando que es el sujeto de sus continuas burlas.

Tal vez ha torcido la boca un poco producto de su meditación interna, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que se han detenido.

-Tomioka-san, esto no va a funcionar si pareces un palo en vez de un ser humano, estás rígido -reprende su actitud en voz baja, Shinobu le recuerda que, a pesar de lo introvertido, ella parece perfectamente capaz de reconocer sus facetas.

Tiene razón, se sincera internamente a pesar de no disfrutar del esfuerzo. Cierra los ojos mentalizándose en cumplir su rol de esposo. Al abrir los ojos en el corto lapso que meditó, tomó la iniciativa de acariciar la mano femenina apoyada en su cuerpo en un gesto íntimo que al parecer le sorprendió a su acompañante.

-que dulce – Shinobu le responde bromeando, apoya su cabeza contra su brazo.

No escapa de su audición que alguna de las señoras que los observan pasar murmuran lo enternecedora de la escena. Siente el temblor por contener la risa en su acompañante, la atención extra no es algo que le guste y ella es perfectamente consciente de eso, seguramente lo ha hecho a propósito. Entrecierra los ojos irritado, pero permanece cerca. No va a darle el gusto.

-¿Prefieres comer antes o después? -se refiere al período de término de la misión. Aún faltan horas para que oscurezca, cuando la luz se extinga momentáneamente los demonios saldrán a cazar y ambos podrán ubicarlo ahora que han determinado su ruta de alimentación.

-Ahora -contesta escuetamente.

No es difícil recordar algunas de sus misiones compartidas en las que siempre terminaban deteniéndose en algún puesto de comida, a pesar de tener diferentes personalidades. Giyuu era consciente que hablaban más de lo necesario e incluso se compartían información que al principio consideró inadecuada, él no merecía compartir un lugar como pilar y tampoco era partidario de darse a conocer con los demás, tal vez porque no podría sostener otra amistad…

Pero Shinobu ignoraba sus silencios hablando de más, siendo su mayor apoyo al momento de obtener información e incluso, cuando estaba descansando, acudía a él. Siempre lo hacía y con eso, el tiempo le pasó factura, ahora muy difícilmente pasaba tiempo de calidad solo sin sentir la condición de añoranza por compartir tiempo con ella. Kouchou sabía como tocar los corazones y quedarse allí. Lo hizo con él después de todo.

Ordenan, ella un plato rebosante de fideos del que emana calor, la hace sonreír o quizás debe el gesto al ver su plato de salmón con rábanos. Probablemente ha recordado su primera vez comiendo juntos, cuando sugirió abiertamente que se girara al comer. Porque había sonreído y eso la "afectó".

Giyuu no hace un gesto esa vez, esperando escucharla, pero Shinobu tampoco realiza algún acto en su contra. Al contrario, agradece por la comida y le da un bocado a los trozos de carne cortados. Él levanta los palillos y luego come, asegurándose de tener la atención en la comida, olvidando completamente las quejas que probablemente surgirían en Kouchou. Mastica sin verdadera propiedad, pero realmente feliz de disfrutar su platillo. Cuando levanta los ojos para tomar el siguiente trozo, el rostro de horror del cocinero le recuerdan las palabras de Shinobu. Estaba por girarse cuando su voz suave lo detiene.

-¿Cariño, podrías voltear un momento hacia mí?-consulta ella.

La farsa se recuerda, ella lo está llamando de esa forma porque es parte del trabajo. Se gira en su dirección como ha solicitado y en el momento su mejilla percibe el contacto de la tela sostenida entre los dedos femeninos. Le está limpiando una mancha que desconocía, tenía en su rostro. No puede darle importancia, se repite en su cabeza, pero lo hace. Esa irracional parte que desea suprimir con su contraparte sugiere que el momento puede disfrutarse. No es verdad, pero no deja de ser Shinobu la persona que sonríe mientras termina de limpiar.

-ya está~ -sonríe para él reanudando posteriormente su comida.

No agregan nada más a la corta conversación.

Un poco más tarde regresan a la habitación que han alquilado, turnándose para cambiarse y alistar lo necesario, a pesar de esconder las hojas prudencialmente. Al ser una misión de camuflaje, era prioridad no demostrar su posición en la organización de cazadores. Se suponía que el demonio que cazarían iba tras mujeres hermosas involucradas en matrimonios. Los últimos rayos solares ya estaban desapareciendo frente a la noche que empezaba a teñir de tintes oscuros el vasto cielo, por lo que tendrían que hacer un pequeño recorrido en el camino de piedras para llamar su atención. Shinobu se adelanta, algunas de las señoras de la casa de alquiler se encontraban más que encantadas de conversar con ella, incluso le habían felicitado por su matrimonio y elogiado por lo feliz que parecían llevarlo. Giyuu terminaba de acomodarse el haori en lo que atravesaba el corredor, desde ese lugar podía escucharlas hablar animadamente.

-¿Se irán pronto? -pregunta una de ellas.

Escucha una risa proveniente de Shinobu- lastimosamente si, las vacaciones de mi esposo son cortas y debemos regresar. Sin duda volveremos en cuanto tengamos tiempo nuevamente, es un lugar hermoso.

-Nos alegraría volver a verlos, los jóvenes enamorados rejuvenecen el lugar.

-Gracias, a Giyuu le encantará saberlo~.

Tomioka aparece en la puerta del corredor, las miradas de las presentes se enfocan en él al escuchar el sonido de su calzado. El otro pilar presente, su "esposa" acude a su lado, ambos deben irse. Entrelaza sus dedos con su mano derecha.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

Giyuu asiente mientras la observa. Su cabello está suelto, a un lado de la melena oscura el broche de mariposa. Recrea esa imagen de mujer serena que puede verse también en su faceta de cazadora, pero que, en ese momento, tiene mucho más cerca y bajo la excusa del matrimonio para verla como de verdad desea hacerlo últimamente. Shinobu nota su insistente observación y lo mira, por unos cortos segundos ella también recorre con sus ojos su apariencia. El vestuario azul oscuro que eligió esa noche. Le ajusta con sus manos algún error que observó en su ropa superior.

-siempre tan descuidado -bromea con un tono de voz más íntimo.

Tomioka no le responde, pero le gustaría hacerlo. Si fuese un poco más abierto como ella se permitiría contestar, hacer de esa mentira del matrimonio una oportunidad para darle a entender lo que siente. Pero no puede, nunca podría.

-Vámonos -responde sin soltarle la mano, a pesar de que sea pequeña en comparación a la suya, su delicada mano lo protege del frío. Una mano que ha empuñado una hoja igual que él, llena de rudeza a pesar de ser sumamente femenina. Shinobu iba a soltarlo, probablemente porque pensaba que no era necesario después de salir- no lo hagas.

-¿Deseas que permanezcamos así? -consulta ella, sus ojos parecen transmitir algo que él desconoce, no es tan bueno para saber lo que piensa sobre su persona. Solo que es su objeto de bromas.

No responde, Shinobu no aparta tampoco su mano.

Entonces el aire se torna pesado y ambos se disponen a llevar a cabo el plan. Giyuu se adelanta una distancia que consideran prudente para que Shinobu parezca estar más susceptible a un ataque por la espalda. Ambos fingen estar observando el camino que deben tomar, como si se hubiesen perdido. Entonces el demonio se deja llevar con la condición desprotegida de la mujer que reconoce como víctima. Tomioka desenfundó la nichirinto en cuanto el viento se cortó con la mano que intentaba atrapar a su compañera. Pero Kouchou gira elegantemente, su hoja con ella y en un parpadeo la entierra con diferentes piquetes en el brazo demoníaco.

-vamos a llevarnos bien esta noche~.

Y lo que era la idea de un solo demonio se convirtió en todo un grupo de ellos que no paraban de emerger de los sitios oscuros que las sombras le brindaban. Sin embargo, para mala suerte de los seres nocturnos, el tiempo de convivencia que tenía con Shinobu los hacía comunicarse sin la necesidad de hablarse. Era mucho más fácil ser expresivo con ella en un batalla de por medio, solo era cuestión de mirarse y entendía perfectamente que necesitaba. Primero cubrirse ambos y luego atacar mientras él mantenía su espada bloqueando sus puntos débiles, de esa misma forma Kouchou servía de apoyo cuando él cortaba cada cabeza que su espada lograba alcanzar desde su posición. Era una sincronía que solo el tiempo creó, que sentía solo con ella.

Como era de esperarse, no demoraron en matarlos, Giyuu cortó la última cabeza para facilitar el proceso. Después de ello, se encontraban de camino al sitio donde se hospedaban. No tenían necesidad de continuar con la farsa ahora que los demonios habían muerto, podrían volver a ser cazadores, solo dos compañeros frente a un misión en común completada. Incluso el cuervo de Giyuu ya había dado por sentado que debían volver a primera hora para continuar con el resto de sus itinerarios.

-Fue divertido tener un matrimonio ficticio -sonríe- ¿no lo crees, Tomioka-san? ¿no fui una buena esposa?

-Era una misión -responde más para si mismo que para ella. Solo fue eso, incluso si la imagen de sus pequeños momentos del día juntos seguirían vívidamente en su memoria, la realidad era distinta.

-No responde mi pregunta -se detiene con una sonrisa divertida, lo fuerza a quedarse estático- pero, en mi informe diré que eres un pésimo esposo y morirás solo si continuas así.

-No moriré solo -responde afectado por su comentario. No lo hará, puede que con el tiempo la olvide y solo... siga, como todos los demás que portan el uniforme, a expensas de un presente que no permite mirar más allá que el día en el que viven e intentar dar lo mejor de ellos. Si llegase el día en el que finalmente gozaran de paz, seguramente viviría de la forma que deseaba su hermana, una tranquilidad rodeado del aire de montaña. Probablemente instruyendo niños en el arte de la espada. Así que no moriría sin nadie más rodeándolo, tendría estudiantes.

-Es una verdadera pena que no seas consiente de tu realidad -murmura mirándolo con lo que parece lástima, Giyuu entrecierra los ojos- aunque, las manos tomadas y lo de esta mañana puede resultarte -murmura vagamente, Tomioka la observa con curiosidad cuando habla.

Sus palabras le afectan, tal vez si...

Cuando ella reanuda su caminata él toma su mano nuevamente, no agrega nada más a la expectativa. Shinobu ha dicho que resultaría. No es bueno con las palabras para expresarle todo lo que siente, pero si ella ha asegurado que funcionaría entonces esperaba que así fuera. Al parecer el gesto la toma por sorpresa, primero abre la boca y luego cubre su rostro que empieza a tornarse rojo. Él no lo entiende, pero ha causado algo en ella, eso es seguro. Aunque si requiera de sus palabras para entenderlo.

-¿Tomioka-san, qué haces? -pregunta, con un tono de voz bajo. A penas y la escucha.

-¿Funciona? -responde con otra pregunta.

-Mhn, qué complicado eres -expresa, su rostro sonriente se suplanta por una seriedad no habitual. Lo observa, toma con cada mano sus antebrazos- ¿Por qué debería funcionar? ¿Acaso te gusto?

Silencio.

-Giyuu-san te parecerá imposible, pero mi paciencia se agota -sonríe, pero se le hace forzado porque su boca tiembla-... pestañea uno si es sí y dos si es no.

-Eso es infantil -responde, no va a dejarse llevar por un acto como ese- no haré algo como eso.

-¿Vaya, así que si hablas? No parecías tener la facultad cuando te pregunté anteriormente -responde Shinobu, su sonrisa se ensancha, por alguna razón apoya su mano libre en el mango de su hoja. ¿Acaso necesita recargarla en algo? ¿o necesita sacarla para ajustarla?-responde a mi pregunta Tomioka-san.

-¿Cuál de tantas? -consulta, ha hecho tres.

-No se si sentir lástima o molestarme Giyuu-san, volveré a preguntarte ¿me tomas la mano porque te gusto? -pregunta directa, sus ojos tienen su atención en él. Tomioka la observa antes de abrir la boca. Supone entonces que Shinobu necesita algo más que su mano entrelazada, pero le sorprende que lo diga considerando que ella misma ha mencionado que ese gesto serviría, ¿Por qué debería agregar algo más?

-Eso haces -concluye, el resto de lo que puede adornar esas palabras no lo consideraba necesario.

-¿Era tan difícil decirlo Tomioka-san? -sonríe, esta vez luce mucho más hermosa al hacerlo, su rostro suavizado por un aura que él reconoce, está feliz. Lo sabe porque él se siente de forma similar cuando toma sus mano con la de ella.

-Pensé que entenderías.

Shinobu se toma su tiempo- lo hice desde hace mucho.

-¿Por qué me hiciste decírtelo entonces? -preguntó, no la comprende. Esa parte de él no lo hace, sobretodo cuando ríe a su costa. Solo sabe que está burlándose de algo que provocó y desconoce.

-Nada como un intento tuyo por hablar sin malentenderse tus palabras. Eso no se ve todos los días~

La escucha seguir disfrutando a su costa mientras sus manos no se separan, sino que sirven de apoyo para caminar al mismo paso. A partir de esa noche, suponía, tendrían muchos más momentos como los de la mañana y esperaba que, de darse la oportunidad, después de la paz, su idea de soledad se viese sustituida por ella. La figura femenina se afianza en su cuerpo, le gustaba escuchar a Shinobu mientras reanuda una conversación sobre temas distintos a los de su función de cazador y esas veces en las que ella parece querer que opine lo hace, incluso si le cuesta al principio.

Cuando entregan el informe del resultado de su misión alcanza a ver un cambio de dinero de las manos de Uzui a Mitsuri, Rengoku ríe abiertamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**-::::-**

**A ver, pensé muchísimo en escribir ese capítulo cuando a penas hacer el fic era una idea conceptual. Pero, creo que a la mitad (sin broma) tomé algo de tiempo porque en verdad me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas. Quizás me dolió leerlo, pero también amé hacerlo. Comprendí en ese punto que dentro del sufrimiento hay más belleza en el amor. Así que me di tiempo, para editarlo en la marcha que me divertía con los otros capítulos. Le di el espacio para que fuese lo más cercano a lo deseado.**

**Gracias por dedicarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios. Los últimos me causaron crisis de risa, en serio. Mi editora también agradece sus menciones.**

**Este capítulo, aunque puede deducirse de la seriedad de la nota, contiene spoilers, pero a montones. También hace extensiones y todo lo demás que satisfaga el capítulo. ****Por cierto, mi editora hizo un dibujo sobre el cap, por si desean ver con sus bonitos ojos una de las escenas que se describen a continuación, no duden en visitarla, Wudaland en insta.**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

* * *

**Kouchou Shinobu**

Su vida fue interesante. Ahora que los remordimientos han cesado y ese odio fundado en sangre finalmente se ha desvanecido, su hermana desea conocer el resto de la historia a la que no tuvo acceso. Incluso si sabe que intentará sonsacarle los detalles más personales, está realmente feliz de contarle.

La convivencia con sus padres la rodeó del amor necesario para creer que tener una familia valdría la pena de ser como la suya. También influyeron en la educación de la boticaria, aunque disfrutaba pasar el tiempo escuchando historias que su hermana narraba, irrealidades que fueron sustituidas cuando la burbuja de su ensueño explotó. Perder a sus padres fue un duro golpe que marcó su vida y, a pesar de que su hermana fue salvada al igual que ella por Himejima, no volvió a ser igual.

Cuando se convirtió en cazadora, después de prometerse junto a Kanae que no permitirían que más niños pasaran por las mismas experiencias, la convivencia con otro tipo de familia, a la que también llegó a valorar, se hizo presente. El escuadrón de cazadores liderados por Oyakata-sama, personas que al igual que su salvador, intentaban purgar al mundo. Su hermana se convirtió en pilar y no dudó en evaluar a los compañeros, al asecho de cualquiera que intentara acercarse mucho más a Kanae. En ese entonces no era sociable, su actitud fue pesada, lanzando un repertorio de insultos al que alterara su paz. Casi puede reír al respecto, la primera vez que vio al complicado Tomioka Giyuu, fue precisamente sirviendo de escolta de su hermana.

"Seguramente quiere hacerse la gran cosa con esa actitud, mientras no esté cerca de Kanae, no importa" -había pensado, por aquellos días en las reuniones de pilares, donde los encontraba en los corredores de la casa principal.

Él sintió su mirada, porque instintivamente la observó de reojo y eso solo la irritó más. Realmente no tuvieron interacciones durante el período de vida de su hermana, en resumidas cuentas, cada vez que podía mirarlo mal, lo hacía. Sin embargo, él nunca respondió.

"Todos hemos tenido una vida complicada" -comentó Kanae un día cualquiera. Le habían asignado una misión rastreando a una de las lunas inferiores, ni siquiera imaginó que sería la última conversación que sostendrían- "Tomioka es una persona solitaria, probablemente le cueste abrirse a los demás".

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" -expresó irritada, hablaba de él como si le interesase.

"Quién sabe~" -respondió la mayor de la Kouchou- "cada vez que puedes lo miras mal, como un perro rabioso".

Luego ríe y Shinobu no puede evitar quejarse al escuchar la hermosa risa de su hermana que no volvió a repetirse.

Con la muerte de Kanae, jamás pudo recomponerse. El dolor que atravesó su organismo cuando la encontró, el hecho de ver la muerte reclamarla sin poder hacer algo, su necesidad de ser bondadosa y obligarla a prometer que seguiría a pesar de todo. Son parte de esas memorias que forjaron una actitud distinta a su fase irritable, cultivaron una rabia que terminó por consumirla. Ideando un plan para matar al demonio que le arrebató su hermana.

También se hizo falsa, sosteniendo una sonrisa por una muerta que le gustaba verla feliz, solo por eso ocultó todo su dolor. Se convirtió en un pilar, cargando en sus hombros el haori de Kanae.

Volvió a encontrar a Giyuu, que le recordaba esas memorias sobre su hermana, cuando hablaba sobre él para verla rabiar. Tal vez nunca fue consciente, pero de alguna manera ancló la ansiedad que la consumía con su presencia, porque él le hizo sentir a Kanae más cerca. Empezó a convivir con su homólogo más tiempo, por motivos de su labor como cazadora y sanadora. A pesar de que efectivamente era sociable como una roca. Intentó hacer llevadera su convivencia por calma, porque su hermana tuvo razón, nunca fue bueno para abrirse a los demás.

Pero convivir no era igual a relacionarse, sus conversaciones fueron monólogos de sí misma preguntándole el motivo para ser como era y lo irritante que le parecía su actitud indiferente.

"parece que hablo con una roca, Tomioka-san" -comentó durante una de sus misiones juntos. De las muchas que tuvieron después- "deberías intentar ser más sociable".

"No es necesario" -cortó él.

"Lo es si no quieres vivir solo dentro de una cueva, aunque ese tipo de vida… creo que te conviene ahora que puedo verlo con claridad" -sonrío.

"No viviré solo" -contestó, su rostro en una molestia que despertó su diversión. Tomioka fue muy fácil de provocar.

A partir de ese punto, lo hizo tanto como pudo.

Con tiempo para hablar, Giyuu dejó que hiciera monólogos y se permitió hablar más de una oración, que alabó internamente ella, porque le fue estresante hablar y que pareciera rebotar en las piedras lo que decía. Así, que por naturaleza su dúo resultó ser más eficiente que cualquier otro. Por tanto, las misiones aumentaron y mucho más tiempo para conocerlo.

Conoció de la filosofía del pilar del agua. Los demonios no merecían redención, porque en su naturaleza estaba manchar toda la belleza humana con sangre, él abordaba pensamientos contrarios a los de su hermana. Debido a eso, siempre que podía le hacía saber que deseaba que los demonios y humanos pudiesen llevarse bien. Y, como era de esperar, siempre que lo dijo, él lo debatió.

A pesar de que al verlo le recordaba a las memorias agradables de Kanae, terminó creando algunas con él. Comidas compartidas después de misiones, comentarios durante su tránsito por pueblos e incluso, cuando sus heridas necesitaron curación. Hablaba más con él que con cualquiera del resto de sus compañeros, a pesar de tener buena relación. De ahí que conociera el desagrado de Sanemi e Iguro, porque el primero no lo comprendía y el otro odiaba fácilmente todo en lo que Mitsuri mostrara interés. Descubrió que no podía pensar igual, no pudo desagradarle Tomioka a pesar de afirmar lo contrario, porque lo conocía considerablemente y lo que sabía, no le molestaba.

Con la llegada de los hermanos Kamado, se condensaron mucho más sus pensamientos. Giyuu no solo era incomprendido, sino que había más nobleza dentro de él de lo que admitía, porque nuevamente, eran similares en ese aspecto, era muy duro consigo mismo, pero fácil de encariñarse con personas como Tanjirou, al igual que ella, que salió en su defensa en cuanto pudo.

Le alegró saber que Giyuu no era diferente al concepto que tenía.

"¿Han partido?" -preguntó él. La abordó mientras terminaba de catalogar el veneno de su hoja. No lucía interesado, pero ella supo que lo estaba y una parte de sí misma quiso convencerse de que era normal, que no le había prestado más atención de la que debió.

"Eso hicieron, pero sé que estarán bien, él es fuerte" -respondió.

"Lo es" -afirmó Tomioka.

En ese momento, recuerda perfectamente que no quiso sonreír con honestidad, sin esa sátira de falsedad que la acompañaba, pero lo hizo. Sonrió sinceramente, con alegría proveniente del corazón.

Giyuu la miró en silencio con una intensidad que le cortó momentáneamente las ideas, fue la primera vez que la observó de esa forma. Lo miró sin saber realmente que hacer al respecto, como asimilar su gesto.

"sí sigues mirándome de esa forma tendré que preguntar el motivo, Tomioka-san" -aventuró a encontrar una respuesta.

"Te agradan" -contestó

"Por supuesto, a diferencia tuya" -respondió con diversión.

"Te agrado también" -aseguró molesto.

Recuerda haberle mirado un tiempo antes de volver a bromear. Giyuu tuvo razón, él también le agradaba. Pero no se lo dijo, porque prefería disfrutar de su molestia, quizás la camaradería estuvo en ellos y por eso se trataron de esa forma. Probablemente lo sintió cercano y, después de mucho tiempo, su relación había llegado a un punto de confianza mutua.

A pesar de conseguir calmar su ira momentáneamente, tampoco desistió del plan para vengar a su hermana. Recuerda que después de la muerte de Rengoku, unos días posteriores decidió aumentar la dosis de veneno que Tamayo había diseñado y pareció que no tendría un efecto secundario hasta que escupió sangre, recuerda sentir al instante el pañuelo de Giyuu sobre su mano, él no había dudado en tenderlo, además de pausar su caminata. Coincidieron en la casa central después de la reunión de emergencia. No omitió un juicio a primeras, pero supo por sus limitadas expresiones que, de permitírselo, deseaba conocer el motivo.

"No te preocupes, Tomioka-san, está controlado" -respondió segura. Solo tendría que volver a la dosis regular.

"Quédate el pañuelo" -manifestó, ella no ser sorprendió de su actitud. Ambos se apoyaron en lo que necesitara el otro, no le había tomado relevancia porque era algo cotidiano. Realmente era muchísima la diferencia si lo comparaban desde la primera vez que se trataron.

"Gracias, ¿Quieres compartir un té como agradecimiento? No todos los días se ofrece la oportunidad" -preguntó

Giyuu no se molestó en contestar, solo asintió y ambos, como tantas otras veces, compartieron copas. No le reveló su preocupación con palabras, pero Tomioka pareció reacio a dejarla sola en el resto de la tarde y ella tampoco deseaba hacerlo, se acostumbró a su compañía. Se acostumbró a eso que sin saberlo empezó como gotas de lluvia, sin demostrarle que se abalanzaría como torrencial.

Descubrió una semana después que no le molestaba conversar con él sobre algún tema y, que incluso, a ese punto, lo hacía para escuchar su punto de vista. Le gustaba ver en sus ojos la profundidad de la lealtad que profesaba a determinadas personas, lo que dejaba ver en esa coraza de aislamiento que le estaba permitiendo abrir de a poco. Que estaba pendiente de lo que decía y se preocupaba de su condición desde el suceso de la sangre, lo expresaba con gestos como ir a la hacienda o enviar su cuervo a revolotear cerca.

Ella también se preocupaba por él e intentaba curar sus heridas personalmente para asegurarse de que estaba tratándolas adecuadamente. A ese punto, cuando se encontró extendiendo su haori en el tendedero después de obligarlo a dejárselo mientras descansaba; entendió que solo existía por él una preocupación que escapaba del compañerismo. No le fue difícil aceptarlo y mucho menos descubrir el motivo.

"Giyuu ha despertado la marca de la mariposa" susurró con uno de sus dedos manchados de tinta, trazó la figura del insecto en el rosto del pilar. Ambos se encontraron después de conocer la existencia de las marcas que buscaban despertar a toda costa.

Con encontrarse se refería más bien a tomarlo desprevenido mientras dormía apoyado en uno de los maderos de la casa, seguramente estuvo más cansado de lo que aceptó y su cuerpo lo obligó a recuperarse. Ella lo aprovechó marcando su rostro con diferentes insectos alrededor. Fue la primera vez que detalló su perfil, desde sus largas pestañas hasta su boca entreabierta. Todo Giyuu fue una caja misteriosa que captó su interés. Le gustó eso, le gustó él. A partir de ahí, no preguntó por el motivo de su interés.

"¿Te gustaré, Tomioka-san? Eres tan reacio que me pregunto si podré alcanzarte"

"Shinobu" escapó de los labios de él cuando descubrió que no estaba tan dormido como pensaba, no hubo palabras en el tiempo que la observó como lo hizo ella. La besó, con la calma que lo caracteriza, pero la profundidad de sus sentimientos impresos en ese gesto. Giyuu le confesó después de ayudarlo a limpiar su rostro, que pasó por una situación similar, se lo dijo a su modo, con cortas repuestas que dejaban muy poco al receptor, pero ella ya había forjado un lazo que le permitía ver más, que veía sus sentimientos. Le correspondía.

Le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para disfrutar del "nosotros". Justamente en cuanto reanudó su entrenamiento, ella le confesó su plan a Kanao. A pesar de todo, ya estaba desecha por dentro, era una bomba que solo esperó ser activada.

Eventualmente descubrieron otros aspectos del otro a los que no pudieron acceder en su tiempo de camaradas. Giyuu le confesó, a su manera, que le gustaba escucharla hablar tendido, disfrutaba tomar sus manos cuando se encontraban solos, no era de numerosas muestras públicas, pero con suficiente confianza no le fue difícil sujetar sus manos; a menudo le llevaba la contraria para verla discutir; le gustaba que pronunciara su nombre antes de besarlo, sus muestras de cariño más sugerente, sus sonidos muriendo en su boca…

A ella le encantaba molestarlo, sus gestos infantiles cuando no sobraba el tiempo para continuar abrazados; la forma de mirarla como si fuese invaluable y quererla con paciencia. El silencio a pesar de tener la corazonada de que haría algo que le produciría un daño irreparable. Nunca lo discutió, pero en sus ojos había tristeza mal disfrazada. No era bueno con las pérdidas y no faltó mucho tiempo para perderla también.

"¿Quieres tener una familia?" consultó, en su último recorrido juntos por uno de los caminos a la hacienda, disfrutaban de una brisa fresca y un día soleado. Se aventuró a preguntar porque no había escapado de sus pensamientos la forma en la Giyuu observaba a los niños que transitaban tomados de las manos de sus padres sonrientes, en un entorno de paz temporal.

"No es algo que podamos permitirnos" abordó, recordándole que antes de ser una persona con ideales individuales era un cazador al sacrificio por el bienestar común. Recuerda sonreírle a sabiendas que evadió la respuesta.

"¿Y si pudieras?"

Giyuu no lo dijo, sus ojos viajaron a una pareja que sostenía una bebé de pocos meses. No comentó al respecto, pero para Shinobu fue todo lo que necesitó, él si anhelaba algo que no podría darle. Algo que ambos quisieron a pesar de todo.

Lo miró con tristeza cuando colocó su mano en su mejilla y sugirió que se quedara en la hacienda. Tomioka dejó sus manos entrelazadas mientras ella habló de lo que nunca se pudieron permitir. Si hubiesen tenido una hija, seguramente habría sido hermosa y una digna sucesora de su boticaria. Tomioka seguramente le hubiese enseñado el arte de las posturas del agua, hubiesen discutido por todo lo relacionado a ella y muy pocas veces llegado a un acuerdo. Probablemente tendrían un varón, para repetir el proceso con él. Verlo crecer y luego quedarse en compañía mientras envejecían juntos. Lo hubiese amado más y más hasta partir. Habrían tenido una vida diferente.

Aquella noche se amaron como tantas otras y sepultaron la idea de una familia. Sobre todo ella cuando en el silencio del alba tomó la siguiente dosis de veneno. Unas solitarias lágrimas fueron las únicas testigos de su desolación, del gesto que hizo al tocar su vientre. No albergaba una vida en él, pero le hubiese gustado poder hacerlo.

Entonces Muzan invadió la casa principal, el resto de sus compañeros también fueron tras de él, Oyakata-sama dio su vida en el ideal de purgar el mundo, al igual que Rengoku y otros muchos más. Recuerda la sensación de ver a Giyuu por última vez cuando aún estaba con vida, la adrenalina de saber que no saldría sin llevarse al demonio que había matado a su preciada hermana. No volverían a tomarse de las manos. No experimentaría la sensación de ser rodeada por su cuerpo al dormir y sentir que era apreciada en toda la extensión de la palabra. No podría volver a amarla, pero ella se llevaría sus sentimientos grabados más allá de su piel, donde perdurarían eternamente.

Se vieron por última vez con profundidad. Sobraron palabras, él supo que sucedería, la forma en la que su boca susurró su nombre antes de seguir le hizo saber que le dolía. Sus ojos de niño muerto vivieron esos segundos con dolorosa expresión, nunca estuvo convencido de perderla.

Shinobu sintió que el tiempo no les ofreció demasiada tregua para amarse, pero agradeció cada momento.

Cuando Douma la alcanzó y el dolor se extendió como brasa ardiente sobre su cuerpo, se sintió nostálgica. Ella murió pensando en que finalmente, después de que el veneno lo destrozara desde adentro y su sucesora le cortara el cuello, había logrado su cometido. Su hermana podría descansar en paz al igual que ella.

"Oye, Shinobu… ¿Quieres ir al infierno conmigo?" expresó su verdugo. Douma finalmente había muerto.

No, quería ver a su hermana al igual que Giyuu. Una parte de ella estaría cuidándolo, aunque no pudiese hacerlo realmente, quería que tratara sus heridas con propiedad y que no la llorara como se lloran las pérdidas. Ella nunca lo fue, era parte de un logro para un bien mayor. Sabe que lograría entenderlo. Quería que viviera sin remordimientos. Tomioka le había ofrecido lo mejor de él y esperaba que considerara lo mismo sobre ella.

"Púdrete en el infierno maldita escoria" sonrió finalmente, alegre.


	12. Chapter 12

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**  
**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**  
**-::::-**

**Historias de vida, esta semana que pasó recibí una suma considerable de PM y comentarios por todos los sitios en los que me manejo y wao... no saben lo feliz que me hizo saber que les gustó tanto el capítulo. Me siento muy afortunada de tener el privilegio de apoyar el Giyuushino con mi aporte. **

**Pero, con todo eso del capítulo realmente abordé a mi editora (quien también agradece muchísimo su amor por el dibujo que hizo), le dije afectada "¿Y ahora qué sigue?" Es decir, me quedé en blanco un par de días sin saber realmente que hacer. Aunque la muy desgraciada solo rió, me sugirió un par de ideas para compartirles. Desde ese momento mi bombilla imaginativa se encendió y no se apagó hasta ver terminado el capítulo con los resultados que esperaba obtener. ****Vamos a abordar a un personaje controversial y su amor enfermo por Shinobu. Después de todo, ya han leído una pequeña probada en el capítulo anterior.**

**Otra cosilla que tal vez, para los que llevan la cuenta, han notado. Estamos en el número 12, lo que significa que en el siguiente no solo verán el capítulo más largo que haré, sino que también la reseña más grande (risas) seguramente querré aclarar muchas cosas antes de soltar la salsa de Tabasco. Confieso que me gustó muchísimo el resultado.**

**Como saben el manga no me pertenece. Es una joya creada por Koyoharu Gotōge.**

* * *

**Molesto**

Giyuu medita la mayoría de sus acciones cerciorándose que estas no acarren efectos secundarios, aunque eso no implica que casi siempre exista un malentendido en lo que haga o dice. Siempre que hace algo ya lo ha analizado. Por ejemplo, esa misma tarde, después de retirarse más temprano, al hablar con el director terminó dando a entender algo que no era lo que deseaba. Por suerte, la máxime figura de la academia era una persona perceptiva que pudo comprenderlo después de otro par de oraciones. Tenía que buscar a Shinobu, le había prometido que la ayudaría con un proyecto ambicioso de campo para una de las materias que daba en la universidad. Su novia estaba tomando materias avanzadas para graduarse como farmacéutica. A pesar de estar en su primer año era una destacada estudiante que podía solicitar privilegios como ese. Era lo que siempre había deseado, lo sabía porque la menor de la familia Kouchou se lo confesó antes de graduarse.

Le había pedido salir después de recibir el tercer golpe intencional de Sabito con la escoba del conserje, uno de esos tantos días donde meditaba si estaba incumpliendo su labor como educador pensando en una joven poco menor que él. Era extraño como se había colado en sus pensamientos infectándolos hasta el punto de que era necesaria en su vida. Era capaz de sacarle una mueca semejante a sonrisa y de hacerlo más hablador que cualquiera que lo haya intentado antes. Todo eso había empezado cuando coincidieron en una mañana de revisión de uniforme, lo había ayudado a entenderse con un grupo de padres de familia. Lo hizo porque lo había solicitado su hermana. Desde ese momento, además de las clases de educación física, se encontró relacionándose con ella.

Aquella vez, antes de la confesión, su mejor amigo lo había observado directamente, con la seguridad que a él siempre le faltaba para aventurarse a confesar lo que sentía. Lo había abordado en solitario, con el tiempo a disposición para regañarlo. Siempre que Sabito estaba buscándolo con aquella escoba no resultaba nada favorable. Por lo menos físicamente. El conserje había cambiado numerables veces la escoba.

-¡Dile lo que sientes! -levantó la voz, lucía ligeramente molesto.

-No es apropiado.

-Lo que no es apropiado es que desaproveches la oportunidad -replica irritando, a cada minuto que pasa su temperamento estaba empeoraba- debes dejar de ser un cobarde.

-No estoy siendo cobarde -responde con honestidad, no es una excusa que no se lo haya dicho por propiedad. Giyuu cree que debe abordarla cuando el colegio no esté de por medio.

-¿Crees que te va a esperar siempre? -pregunta, hacía círculos con la escoba magullada para no volver a golpearlo- si tienes la oportunidad de decírselo, debes hacerlo. El tiempo apremia y está por graduarse.

-Lo sé -aprueba.

-¡Entonces hazlo! -desafía con voz contundente. Giyuu siente que lo está regañando como si fuese mucho mayor de lo que es. Luciendo tan seguro le da más madurez. Tal vez por eso y, presuntamente mucho más por su amistad, le comentó lo que sentía por Shinobu, en miras de un consejo que fue resuelto con un par de palabras de aliento mezcladas con un discurso fuerte y un par de reproches.

-Lo hago.

-¡Lo haces ahora! -señaló a la joven acomodando su maleta para retirarse, se encontraba sola por motivos de la inversión de horarios que le daba ese oportuno tiempo libre.

Tomioka tropieza innecesariamente cuando Sabito lo empuja, siempre que conversa con él termina obteniendo la motivación para realizar lo que no se ha propuesto. Su mejor amigo es una persona capaz de convencerlo, no sabe que haría sin él. Así que gracias a su empujón aborda a Shinobu, quien al principio no parece muy sorprendida por sus palabras y el "estaba esperando a que te dignaras en decírmelo" le abrió la puerta a una relación que continuaba en la actualidad.

Había llegado a la universidad unos minutos antes de su salida, por lo que esperó pacientemente en la entrada. Estaba concentrado meditando en lo que podría hacer para ayudar a su novia en el proyecto, probablemente lo haría acompañarla a diversos sitios. Pensaba invitarla a comer, después de todo había un nuevo sitio en el centro que hacía su platillo favorito. Era casi una tradición instaurada por la misma Shinobu de hacer una parada para visitar algún sitio nuevo de comida. Con el tiempo, era algo que solo compartían con el otro.

Podía estar concentrado pensando en el salmón, pero también estaba anuente a lo que sucedía en su entorno. Era perceptivo en ese aspecto, como agua mansa antes de ser abruptamente interrumpida. Algo captó su interés, una cabellera rubia larga y una ropa que logró distinguir porque la había visto antes en uno de los profesores donde él impartía clases. El timbre tocó para cuando los universitarios empezaron a salir en grupos, entre ellos, Shinobu Kouchou.

Su cabello atado en su característico moño elegante, toda ella desbordando una belleza inusual. De esas que necesitan ser observadas con detalle. Giyuu suele mirarla más tiempo de lo normal, porque sabe que le gusta que la mire mientras habla y a él le gusta escucharla, la forma en la que se anima para enfatizar lo que narra y luego, cuando lo observa sonriendo cree que puede quedarse recordando su rostro. Siempre que sucede algo como eso ella bromea "deja de mirarme tan profundamente Giyuu, parece que vas a hacerme la gran propuesta".

Él la haría si tuviesen un par de años de más. Aunque no sabe como lo tomaría.

Lo reconoce entre todas las personas que salen por el portillo principal. Lo sabe porque sonríe en su dirección apresurando su paso tranquilo. Al salir, cuando se supone que va a encontrarse con él, es abordada por la persona que él había reconocido antes. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de uno de los profesores de la academia. Douma se acerca a una distancia imprudencial, a escasos centímetros de Shinobu.

-¡Me alegro de verte! ¡Quería verte desde hace mucho! -logra escucharlo, su tono de voz empalagoso.

Se aproxima a ellos dispuesto a detenerlo.

-Aléjate de mí, eres repulsivo -el tono de voz que utiliza su novia le asegura que se encuentra irritada, se escucha como veneno diluido.

Pero Douma ignora lo que dice y emocionado acerca su brazo. Giyuu lo bloquea antes de que la toque asegurándose de que lo que dirá posterior a su actuación le quede perfectamente claro.

-No la toques, No te le acerques.

Alcanza a ver la sonrisa de Shinobu, ella entrelaza su mano libre con la de él- lárgate de aquí o llamaré a los superiores y te denunciaré por acoso -su tono de voz es mucho más calmada, pero sigue persistiendo la amenaza.

-Ah Shinobu, es una pena que no seas capaz de considerarlo -murmura apenado- pero se que lo harás con el tiempo, solo necesitas abrir los ojos~

-Me los arrancaría con tal de no ver lo mismo que tú -responde ella.

Giyuu da un paso adelante, hastiado de escuchar a Douma. Le resulta repulsiva la forma en la que la mira, le asquea que tenga la imprudencia de no otorgarle el espacio que se merece. De reconocer que no desea ningún tipo de interacción con él. Sus ojos lo miran amenazantes por largos segundos que parecen hacer recapacitar al agresor. Su trabajo podría verse implicado y, aunque eso no parecía interesarle realmente, si estaba de por medio que una boleta de alejamiento lo privara de poder volver a verla. Aunque Tomioka no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo sabía que Douma declinaría.

Y así lo hizo.

-Vendré el lunes para volver a verte Shinobu~ -luego dirige su interés a él- no sabes lo que haces, siendo tú reconsideraría inmiscuirte en esto. No puedes comprenderlo.

-Tendré a la policía anuente -contesta Kouchou, adelantándose a que respondiera.

Se limita a mirarlo, es mucho mejor en eso que en las palabras. Después del incidente, todo queda en silencio sin contar los comentarios curiosos de algunos estudiantes y el intercambio de miradas. No pasa desapercibido el cuchicheo que se produce después del incidente. Ella se gira para observarlo entonces, luciendo más tranquila que los minutos anteriores. Le sonríe y Giyuu sabe que es un gesto honesto. Sus bonitos ojos púrpura brillan si el gesto amenazante.

-Lleva haciendo eso desde que ingresé a los dos últimos años -comenta de camino a casa, sus manos permanecen entrelazas. Hacen una pequeña parada para comprar algunos de los materiales que requiere para sustentar el uso de suplementos para personas del mal de azúcar. Le había explicado superficialmente lo que harían y por supuesto, él le comentó sobre el local de comida. Quería realmente probar el salmón en ese sitio. Obtuvo una risa melodiosa de ella, además de asentir.

-No lo había notado.

-Bueno, estaba segura de que no lo harías, ya estabas lo suficientemente ocupado buscando como confesarme tus sentimientos -musita ella. No gira para decírselo, pero sabe que es una broma.

Giyuu entrecierra los ojos, las viejas costumbres de molestarlo no cambiarían incluso con el tiempo de salir juntos. Podía notar, por la forma de mirarlo de reojo, como disfrutaba de ver los gestos de molestia que a veces eran visibles en su rostro. Se la había confesado, por lo que no quedaba duda de ello.

-No estaba ocupado en eso, imparto clases. Mi prioridad es educar.

-¿Entonces yo no soy una de tus prioridades? -consulta.

Tomioka se detiene para mirarla. Era cierto que ese entonces no lo era, después de todo él solía concentrarse en sus obligaciones antes de pensar en sí mismo. Le era sumamente difícil relacionarse con las personas sin salir en conflictos de por medio producto de malentendidos. Incluso los pocos amigos que tenía solían comentarle que debía mejorar su elocuencia. No, en ese tiempo no tenía siquiera la remota idea de contar con una posibilidad. Si había sido todo un reto descubrir que tipo de sentimiento tenía para ella y posteriormente confesárselo sin crear uno de sus tantos errores de palabras, no esperaba que resultara como lo había hecho. De hecho, ni siquiera contempló decírselo. Shinobu parecía tomarlo como su objeto de diversión. Aún lo hacía.

-No lo eras.

-¿Y ahora? -vuelve a consultar.

-Lo eres -está convencido de ello. No le cuesta ser honesto en el tema.

-Eso mejora la respuesta -susurra, parecía satisfecha- antes de continuar, vamos por ese salmón.

Giyuu no duda en seguirla.


	13. Chapter 13

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Sean bienvenidos (as)! ¡¿Cómo se encuentran en este maravilloso día ?! Personalmente, estoy emocionada. Sé que debe notarse un poco, es decir ¡Por fin puedo darme el lujo de escribir sin filtros! Sinceramente me ha costado no hacer un capítulo mucho antes con un montón de ideas que me venían a la mente. Situaciones que quería narrar, pero luego me detenía abruptamente "esto aún debo reservarlo".**

**¡Al fin llegó el día!**

**Reconozco que desquité muchísimo todas mis ganas de narrar algo definitivamente clasificado M (que tampoco lo siento tan fuerte, ya escribí cosas peores, para que papá Fanfic no me acuse por corromper mentes puras e inocentes) en este cap batí todas las posibles situaciones y las escribí. Sí, eso hará que este sea el capítulo más largo que él hecho y también esta nota preliminar.**

**Me costó hacer la mezcla de ambos, ya saben, estoy acostumbrada a narrar desde un solo personaje todo el capítulo, pero lo pensé y vi el reto frente a mis ojos ¡Lo acepté al instante! Si escribía desde Shinobu sería justo como deseaba (atrevido, más directo), pero Giyuu podría ser muy profundo en lo que narra, más pasional. Por eso no pude elegir. Quería que valiera la pena cada escena. **

**En este punto, como inicio de las aclaraciones, sabrán que el resto de las historias están sujetas en que ya se ha establecido una relación entre ambos. Para sentir esa confianza natural, de lo contrario estaría más forzado el lemmon y eso, en ninguna circunstancia puedo permitirlo. Quiero que se sienta que pudo ser real de darse el caso, no que se forzó.**

**También tomé en consideración que este capítulo como uno que no pretende llevar spoiler. Y quería hacerlo sin medir el plan de Shinobu desarrollado en el manga, así se puede imaginar que en ese período se puede permitir todo lo que escribí. Porque jugaría con el tiempo, que también era un factor en contra para el lemmon. Y por supuesto, las suposiciones mencionadas en tantos comentarios en este fanfic.**

**En la narración encontrarán líneas de división de personajes, es decir después de un - ::::: - continuará hablando el otro personaje.**

**¡Gracias por todo el amor que le dan a este bonito proyecto! ¡Por un mundo con más GiyuuShino! También agradecer el amor que le brindan a mi editora con sus mensajes. Nos alegramos profundamente de obsequiar un pedacito de nuestro cariño por la escritura (yo un poco más, ella ama dibujar) Por supuesto, también queremos incentivar a todas las personas que nos leen y quieran animarse a escribir, ¡Háganlo! nunca saben que pasará si se quedan en los laureles. Y mejor aún si son aportes a esta pareja (risa) eso lo mejora todo.**

**Como saben, los personajes ni el resto me pertenece, solo las locuras que abundan en esta mentecita y, por supuesto, fueron plasmadas aquí en un par de historias sueltas que aprecio especialmente.**

* * *

**Necesidad**

El alba asoma como la promesa inminente de que otro día está por comenzar. En la finca, Aoi se despierta junto al resto de las niñas que tienen labores que realizar. Diligentes seguirán la larga jornada al igual que el pilar que protege esa zona. Shinobu estaba incorporada en su cama, desenredando algunos mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos. Era una mañana tranquila, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia. No existe el día prometido para un mundo tan cruel como en el que vivían.

Después de vestirse apropiadamente y desayunar, se centra en realizar una visita a los diversos sitios que protege. Termina por acomodar la vaina de la hoja en su cinturón, notando en el proceso la nota en el mueble donde reposaban sus muestras. Una caligrafía diferente a la suya con un pequeño mensaje. Reconoce fácilmente al escritor, la forma de dibujar algunas palabras distingue a Tomioka Giyuu. El sencillo "regresaré en la noche" a pesar de ser poco para cualquier persona, es importante para ella. Giyuu ha aprendido a dejar constancia de su relación en acciones como esa.

Llevan un considerable tiempo juntos.

Al principio se había limitado a utilizar su frecuente repertorio de comentarios venenosos para dejarle en claro que le molestaba desconocer su paradero. Pero pronto comprendió que para Giyuu era mejor decírselo directamente, él no entendía indirectas. Aun le causa gracia su rostro de inocencia al sugerirle ser menos reservado.

Suele sentir que debe ser condecorada con una especie de reconocimiento único por lograr que entendiera que quería besarlo. Aunque, recuerda rozando sus labios con uno de sus dedos, Tomioka tiene la capacidad de hacerla pensar que no es tan inocente como aparenta su rostro. Esperó por un beso tranquilo, que transmitiera ese tipo de cariño que Kanae se jactaba de hablar, uno que experimentó en el corto tiempo que tuvo con Sanemi. Su hermana narró la ternura de ser besada con cariño y lo ridículo -para Shinobu, Kanae lograba imprimir una narrativa de historia de romance única- que era tener las mejillas sonrojadas después de verse posterior al beso.

Shinobu estuvo dispuesta a vivir su propia experiencia con Giyuu segura de que sería algo mucho más cursi de lo que relató su hermana. Sin embargo, su primer beso dictó muchísimo de asemejarse al relato. Ella había respetado un ridículo margen de exploración para conocerse, grabando su boca despacio, consciente en una sátira interna llena de diversión que, de imprimirle mucho más deseo, terminaría corrompiendo a su homólogo pilar. No es como si no estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo, solo quería tener tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Tomioka se abstuvo de besarla de forma cursi, su lengua trazó un camino húmedo afianzando la suya conforme encontraba una posición más cómoda. Su calor pronto la embriagó hasta sentirse envenenada. Deseosa de seguir con el nuevo descubrimiento se apoyó contra él para levantarse, tomando asiento sobre sus piernas. Shinobu tiró de su cabello oscuro, extasiada con los sentimientos mucho más fuertes que experimentaba mientras sus manos se movían por encima de la ropa masculina; justo en ese momento todo lo que pensaba que daría pie a otro tipo de situaciones, terminó.

-Lamento comportarme de manera inapropiada -murmuró él, su voz tenía la profundidad necesaria para sugerirle el resto de sus imaginaciones sin que ella pudiese pensar demasiado en negarse. Solo que Giyuu encontró conveniente apartarse para acomodar su uniforme. Cuando volvió a besarla había sido en el frente para dejarla sola más tarde.

No supo si sus ganas de apuñalarlo eran directamente proporcionales a las de continuar con el beso.

A pesar, de que, producto de eso volvió a intentarlo nuevamente y obtuvo el mismo tipo de resultado; Shinobu no se sintió realmente enojada. Es decir, no podría reprocharle a Tomioka más que su falta de libido o lo que sea que experimente cuando se prolongaban sus caricias. El resto de su tiempo juntos, para su sorpresa, resultó ser alguien atento-muy a su reservada manera- y un ávido oyente. Era complaciente y accesible de tener tiempo a disponibilidad para coincidir. Su relación era perfectamente estable si no contaba ese problema.

No, no se sintió enojada; pero no estaba segura de continuar con ese ánimo de seguir en la misma situación hasta que no encuentre una respuesta que de verdad la haga reconsiderarlo.

Se pregunta, cuando sus pensamientos se desvían a recuerdos similares, que se siente ir más allá de esa línea de medio. Acaso podría definir a Giyuu como agua mansa, amándola de forma dulce hasta el delirio. Con pasión condensada en roces cariñosos y significativos o acaso podría ser una turbulenta corriente arrastrándola a la profundidad de su deseo contenido. Demandaría sobre su cuerpo cada centímetro que pueda provocarle pronunciar su nombre como plegaria hasta saciarla, dejaría en sus marcas encuentros de lujuria ... Estaría más que dispuesta a experimentarlo.

Inmersa en su mundo de conjeturas antes de salir, justo en el momento en que el otro pilar femenino existente en el grupo la abordara nerviosa. Vestía con el uniforme, que, a diferencia suya, dejaba su prominente pecho específicamente a la vista. Mitsuri toca una de sus trenzas en lo que se acercaba para hablarle. Shinobu no se sorprende de encontrarla, después de todo, ella brinda el servicio de curación para cada uno de sus compañeros. Así que sonríe, a la espera del motivo que hizo que su compañera la buscara.

-H-hola Shinobu-san, ¿tiene un minuto?

Kouchou asiente conduciendo a su sala de curación, donde evalúa los resultados de las recuperaciones de cada miembro del escuadrón que llega a la finca. Le indica que puede tomar asiento para luego hacer lo mismo atenta a los gestos de Mitsuri, quien intentaba no mirarla a los ojos.

-v-vera, quisiera, de ser posible… es decir, si usted sabe. Aunque creo que sabe p-porque es algo que usted sabría… l-lo que quiero decir -se apresuró a agregar cuando escuchó una pequeña risilla de Shinobu- ¡S-si puede sacar mi calendario de fertilidad!

El pilar de los insectos abre los ojos visiblemente sorprendida. Eso era algo nuevo. Si, en efecto sabía cómo hacerlo, hace muy poco tiempo se había descubierto y era considerablemente efectivo si se realizaban las cuentas correspondientes, pero ¿Mitsuri solicitándole esa información? No, ella estaba sacando conclusiones ingenuamente. La pregunta estaba sobrando y eso, solo acentuó su diversión. Estaba sumamente segura de que, al salir por la puerta principal, en el viejo árbol se encontraría Iguro esperándola.

-Por supuesto, dame un momento -tomó papel mientras anotaba. No ocupó mucho tiempo en sacar las cuentas- bien, estos son tus días fértiles, estos los de infertilidad y el resto será el ciclo regular.

-¡Asombroso! -musitó su homóloga luciendo un poco más infantil- ¿p-puedo llevarme el papel?

Shinobu se limitó a asentir, antes de ofrecerse a acompañarla a la salida. Tenía unos minutos de retraso en su revisión rutinaria, por lo que no podía permanecer en la finca. En cuanto salieron por la puerta principal, se despidió de Mitsuri fingiendo ignorar la presencia de Iguro en el árbol que había pensado anteriormente. Con sinceridad, no le sorprendía que ambos dieran el paso, después de todo su compañera repetía constantemente su anhelo de encontrar un esposo, una relación estable que no la juzgara como había pasado antes de conocerse. Hablaba de experimentar el amor de una forma similar a Kanae, por eso, todas esas veces le gustaba escucharla soñar con algo más que sangre y demonios.

Les deseó suerte silenciosamente antes de dirigir sus pasos en dirección contraria. Su zona de protección no consumió más de unas cuantas horas, regresó para comer y continuó con el resto de sus trabajos. El sol desapareció del horizonte cuando volvió a pisar la finca.

Llegó hasta su escritorio, donde se acomodó momentáneamente para descansar. A pesar, de no realizar más allá de la rutina, el día había sido un poco más agotador. Empezó a reorganizar sus papeles, las notas de hierbas curativas y desechar la basura. Fácilmente distinguió que parte de las cuentas que había realizado para sumar las fechas de Mitsuri seguían allí. Las ojeó sin interés y desechó posteriormente. Luego se detuvo observando prolongadamente las notas arrugadas, la curiosidad la invadió y se encontró repasando sus propios días para sacar la cuenta. Ese en particular era fértil al igual que los que seguían hasta completarse la semana, entonces permanecería infértil tres días. Desechó uno de los papeles en el que había anotado mientras sonreía irónica. No tenía necesidad de conocer esa información teniendo a Giyuu de pareja.

-¿Shinobu-sama? -consultó Aoi del otro lado de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas? -pregunta.

-Es solo para informarle que la cena estará lista dentro de poco, ¿desea que lo traiga?

-Te lo agradecería -había amabilidad en su tono al hablar con las niñas de la finca. Shinobu sentía que ninguna de las que residía en esa casa debió haber pasado por situaciones tan difíciles como las que atravesaron. Trataba de protegerlas inclusive de su actitud venenosa. Para ellas se mostraba como una madre comprensiva.

Aoi se retira y ella continúa acomodando el resto de los papeles, la cena llega y el día se extingue finalmente, una bonita luna se asoma iluminando las paredes de La Mariposa. A Shinobu le gusta esa imagen tranquila del lugar, por lo que prefiere salir a la conexión que tiene un árbol donde se reúnen la mayoría de los insectos. Trae consigo algo de licor dulce acompañando ese ambiente de luces naturales y sonidos silenciosos. Bebe el primer trago a la salud de todo el propósito que guarda rencorosamente en su interior, por las vidas que logran salvar cada cazador y finalmente, porque dentro de ese mundo difícil, existían pequeños momentos que agradecía vivir.

-Pensé que estarías dormida.

-Dijiste que regresarías en la noche, quise tomar algo en lo que esperaba -musitó girando su rostro en dirección a Giyuu, invitándolo con unas ligeras palmadas a tomar asiento a su lado.

-No tenías necesidad de esperarme.

-¿Por qué dejarías una nota entonces? -consulta divertida. Sabe que quiere que lo espere, no es difícil deducirlo cuando el guarda silencio vacilante- ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-No es apropiado.

Shinobu sonríe- ¿no te cansas de gastar esa palabra? -no obtiene respuesta, por lo que continua- ¿Si te bebes un poco conseguirás desinhibirte o continuarás en negación?

-¿Quieres que me quede? -pregunta él, la inocencia brota de la simple consulta y ella se siente momentáneamente desarmada. Tomioka juega sucio.

-La pregunta está de más Tomioka-san -extiende la bebida para él- es una pena que no puedas comprenderlo más rápido. Pero no te esfuerces, quien no puede no puede -ríe con sátira, no es bien tomada por su compañero, ese rostro de ligera molestia lo ha visto tantas veces como para reconocerlo incluso con la parcial luz que lo ilumina.

Giyuu toma un trago. Desde esa postura tan inexpresiva, Shinobu reconoce que no es solo un hombre guapo. Esos ojos que se pierden en memorias sobre su hermana o su mejor amigo, su viaje y asesoría de Tanjirou. Él le parece fascinante, Mitsuri tenía razón a mencionar que ese aire de misterio solo lo agraciaba. Deja que sus dedos rocen su mejilla antes de pinchar en ella, perdiendo la seriedad del momento. Ríe continuando con el hostigamiento, porque no ha cambiado a pesar de la relación, sigue gustándole molestarlo.

Tomioka atrapa su dedo después de quince veces continuas de golpearlo sin llegar a imprimirle fuerza. Lo lleva a su boca para morderlo. El simple contacto atrapa a Shinobu con la guardia baja, su rostro se siente ligeramente caliente y no puede ignorar la descarga de electricidad que rápidamente se desplaza por su cuerpo. Hay un roce de la punta de su lengua que puede ser involuntario, pero ella no puede evitarlo. Su boca emite un jadeo. Su lengua estaba caliente al contrario de su cuerpo expuesto a la noche.

Ambos se miran unos segundos, se aventura a acercarse en búsqueda de más calor que sabe, él puede ofrecerle. El beso llega como tantos otros, esta vez ella lo inicia apoyándose en el haori bicolor del pilar que la acompaña. Licor dulce que se mezcla en la caricia, el silencio sedante que le ofrece la hora y el hecho de encontrase solos son muchas de las cosas que la hacen pensar que Giyuu no tendrá excusas investidas de pudor. Pero nuevamente se detiene, en el proceso alcanza a ver rastros de un sonrojo furtivo en su rostro.

-Shinobu… -hay va la excusa, sabe lo que dirá a continuación, se niega a escuchar un desplante basado en algo que no necesita en ese momento. ¿Acaso piensa que está mal besarse y llegar a un par de caricias? ¿Qué clase de formación de hombre de casa le habían dado? ¿Urokodaki era la causa?

-No lo digas -susurra, reconoce que hay cierto tono de amenaza en lo que dice- Tomioka-san te sorprenderá saberlo, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. ¿Tu única objeción es que lo consideras inapropiado?

-Ciertamente.

-Eres imposible -responde fingiendo una felicidad que no posee. Sonríe sin llegar a alegrarse. Decide que quiere saber, en ese momento, realmente que pasa por la misteriosa mente de Tomioka. Desea una respuesta que de verdad la haga reconsiderar sus ganas de matarlo después de un beso que no hizo más que incentivar su deseo.

Él pronuncia su nombre en un susurro vacilante, parece algo sorprendido de sentirla acomodarse en su regazo. Shinobu se limita a observarlo por segundos que se hacen eternos. Quiere abordarlo sin darle pie a sus vagas respuestas acostumbradas. Así que es tan directa como le permite.

-¿Por qué lo consideras inapropiado?

-No estamos casados.

-¿Así que no tendrías sexo conmigo porque no estamos casados? -suena a pregunta cuando su boca llena de ironía suelta esas palabras, pero es más bien una resolución de lo que ha dicho. Tomioka realmente es tan propio como sus padres deseaban que fuese la persona con la que haría un hogar- Giyuu, si… -sus mejillas arden, Incluso si lo desea, decirlo por primera vez le es vergonzoso- si yo lo deseara…

-¿Lo deseas? -pregunta él, curioso, esos ojos azules taladran la seguridad que ha forjado bajo una máscara de felicidad.

-Te deseo -susurra sonrojada. A penas es un sonido que escapa de sus labios. Desvía la mirada a su haori arrugado, su cuerpo sobre el de la persona que ama y con la que quiere compartir más de lo que el tiempo quiere permitirle. Más de lo que ella misma se ha dado como tiempo- ¿podrías cambiar tu resolución?

-Puedo -susurró él contra su boca, sus grandes manos acunando su rostro- ¿podrías volver a decirlo?

-No te hagas el listo Tomioka-san -musitó con molestia fingida. No podría albergar otro sentimiento que no fuese la expectativa, sus bombeos violentos del corazón acaparando su canal auditivo. Toda ella ansiosa de lo que sucedería.

-Vi las notas antes -murmura él, sus labios desvían su atención en dirección a su clavícula. Kouchou apenas es consciente de lo que habla, su raciocinio se suprime rápidamente- las notas que dejaste sobre el escritorio, me disculpo por hacerlo sin tu autorización.

-¿Hablas del ciclo de fertilidad? -responde ella vagamente. Inclina su cabeza gustosa, permitiéndole acceso que antes él mismo se había restringido- entonces sabes que hoy soy…

-Lo sé -confirma- no pienso quitarte la virginidad esta noche.

Su voz le produce escalofríos, terminales de su cuerpo susceptibles a sus palabras se encienden vibrantes. Adjudicaría, de preguntarle, que los temblores de su cuerpo son producto de la noche y no de la sugerente propuesta que brota de su boca. Incluso si no llegan a consumar su deseo como ha pensado que debería ser, los ojos azules de Giyuu le indican que sus planes no pretenden detenerse en un solo beso. Vagamente, entre sus delirios que hacen brotar suspiros incontenibles, su haori en el suelo y la camisa que empieza a ser desabotonada; recuerda conversaciones de Kanae sobre las primeras veces. Su hermana hablaba de dulzura desmedida y toques gentiles. Tomioka es gentil y provocativo a la vez, sus dedos, todo él la hace sentirse invaluable. Hay cariño significativo en el cuidado que imprime al batallar con los botones. En sus manos, que, a pesar de ser fuertes y ásperas, la consienten con suavidad.

Entonces su boca recorre un camino que le era desconocido y siente que decir que es dulce únicamente sería mentirse, provoca cada parte de su cuerpo a responderle gustosa. Su lengua traza una línea en descenso sobre carne de su pecho que no estuvo a la vista. Su camisa también cae y ella sabe que sus senos están expuestos. Quiere pronunciar su nombre entre su vergüenza de mujer primeriza. De hecho, lo hace, solo que llega a pronunciarlo como un grito de medida de escape de la corriente que quema parte de su buen juicio. Tomioka lleva sus manos palpando su seno derecho, en un trazo de tortura que borra todo sentido de emitir una broma al respecto. Se retuerce un poco sobre su cuerpo necesitada de un control que no posee para disminuir lo que siente, sus piernas tiemblan conforme él sigue tocándola. A penas y puede sostenerle la mirada, Giyuu la mira visiblemente interesado por captar su rostro.

-D-deja de mirarme -vacila al hablar.

-Te ves diferente -murmura antes de besar su mejilla. Shinobu quiere odiarlo por confundirla entre dulzura y atrevimiento.

-Que… observador eres en… algunas ocasiones -responde con dificultad.

Tomioka no parece irritarse con lo que dice, por el contrario, traza un camino desde sus senos hasta su ombligo. Shinobu arquea su cuerpo involuntariamente, la caricia hace que cruce las piernas resistiendo las palpitaciones tortuosas que descienden hasta su centro. Sabe lo que hará, lo leyó en libros hace unos meses; la curiosidad de concluir que el sexo era meramente penetración o si este tenía otras formas de satisfacer la demanda carnal. ¿Acaso él también lo habría leído o experimentado? Sus dedos son hábiles para seducir sus sentidos y embotonar su cordura. Sus dígitos que siente sobre el botón del pantalón del uniforme, con el que maniobra mucho mejor que con la camisa.

-Espera -logra pronunciarle, su voz suena unos tonos diferentes a la habitual- no… te muevas Tomioka-san.

Como puede comparte un beso sediento en una mezcla de demanda en sus lenguas y saliva en la comisura de sus labios. Sus piernas se sienten débiles aún si no tiene que usarlas de apoyo, su cuerpo responde ante cada caricia mucho más sensible producto de lo que ya ha experimentado. Toda ella continúa derritiéndose en lo que ofrece su pareja. Desviste parcialmente al hombre sereno y tranquilo; al que mira al mundo con pesar y ahora, esos ojos oscurecidos tienen una tonalidad profunda producto del deseo. Roza sus hombros marcados a causa de su oficio, besa su mandíbula tensa sonriendo al sentir su pulso rápido. Está igual de ansioso que ella. Después de todo, cualquiera de sus otros compañeros puede considerarlo insensible, pero Kouchou sabe perfectamente que la fachada se desmorona al ahondar. Su boca también susurra su nombre como ella antes lo hizo, su cuerpo se estremece por cada caricia de sus dedos femeninos sobre carne caliente expuesta a la noche fría. Giyuu es tan sensible como cualquier otra persona y ella se siente a gusto descubriéndolo como un secreto que guarda recelosamente. Memoriza sus facciones tensas, quiere recordar ese momento. Atesorarlo junto a los otros que ha vivido con él.

-Estamos iguales ahora -susurra en su oído, el uniforme de ambos se arruga en el suelo.

Giyuu tiembla bajo su toque provocativo, aferrándola a su cuerpo, donde las aureolas de sus pechos chocan con la caja toráxica de él. El roce sugestivo que arranca entonces, un jadeo de su boca rosada. Siente que la está inclinando y su espalda choca con el suelo de madera. A ese punto, su gancho de cabello ha caído y sus mechones de color morado se mezclan con su cabello negro. Tomioka la observa silenciosamente reanudado lo que esperaba hacer al sacar su pantalón de sus piernas. Ropa interior que es retirada con la misma gentileza que le aporta las caricias tranquilas que le da.

Shinobu sabe el texto informativo del sexo la masturbación. Pero nada de eso se compara a sentir los dígitos de Tomioka abordarla. Uno al inicio, marcando un ritmo de calma, expandiendo su intimidad para ingresar otro. A penas y es consciente que ha buscado como empujarlo en dirección a ella, para enterrar sus uñas en los hombros masculinos. Escucha su boca repetir su nombre en diferentes gemidos ascendentes, la cabeza le da vueltas. Sus caderas se mueves buscando el ritmo que él instaura. Giyuu la besa pacientemente, tomándose el tiempo de atrapar con su boca las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos, contrasta con sus dedos profanando a la mujer que hace de ella. Es bastante diestro rozando los puntos clave de su clítoris interno y jura que de estar en otro tipo de situación se habría reído de lo absurdo que fue preguntarle.

-¿Has… has hecho… esto a-antes?

-No.

-N-no es bueno mentir… en un momento como este -indica mirándolo. No puede ser posible.

No tengo necesidad de mentirte.

-E-res un maldito s-suertudo -se retuerce debajo de él. O tal vez ella es la afortunada, teniendo sus dedos habilidosos expandiendo cada centímetro de su sexo. Rozando terminales que despiertan hambre en ella, que en pocos segundos la harían alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¿Lo soy? -pregunta aumentando su ritmo. Shinobu puede jurar que hay un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos cuando balbucea su nombre necesitada. Está rozando el clímax.

El orgasmo llega blanqueando su mente y todo pensamiento que pudo tener. Su cuerpo se contrae entre espasmos temblorosos. Respira por la boca un par de veces antes de recuperar un hilo que le permitiese hablar apropiadamente. Siente las secuelas de la experiencia escurrir entre sus piernas. Murmura el nombre de su pareja cuando siente sus besos repartirse en sus párpados. La acuna contra su cuerpo con una ternura que contrasta. Silenciosamente limpia los rastros del fluido con el pantalón del uniforme que irá a la lavar posteriormente.

-Shinobu -enuncia él antes de besarla en la frente. No puede sentirse más enamorada de lo que está en ese momento.

-Giyuu -responde ella con el mismo tono íntimo, adorando la forma en la que pronuncia su nombre.

No le sorprendió levantarse con una pequeña punzada de dolor. La mañana la recibió vestida con la bata que acomodó sobre su cuerpo después de bañarse. Tomioka se había levantado temprano para lavar el rastro de sus acciones y no pudo más de sonreír cuando el resto de los residentes en la finca miraban curiosos al pilar acomodar dos uniformes, porque ella ya había tomado su haori y discretamente acomodado en un sitio que no levantara sospechas. Posterior a eso, se besaron un par de beses antes de seguir sus rutinas propias. Él volvería como la noche anterior para dormir en la finca y ella no podía estar más a gusto.

Sabía que tenía ese extraño brillo de satisfacción en su rostro. Kanao no había parado de mirarla sin emitir comentario.

**-:::-**

Tomioka no le toma importancia a la lluvia que cae inclemente sobre el territorio que protege. No vacila en seguir corriendo a pesar de los charcos que pisa con fuerza. La importancia de su trabajo permanece como una nota mental que el resto de sus incomodidades no pueden ser consideradas. Después de verificar el último punto, ha terminado su labor. Al igual que su deseo de ser eficiente, también reconoce que debe descansar apropiadamente después de la jornada, si quiere regresar al día siguiente por los demonios que acechan la carretera de comercio y que el cuervo, a indicado estrictamente, debe realizarse posteriormente. Por tanto, sabe que lo mejor es dormir y recuperar su fuerza.

Como tantas otras veces no va a alojarse a donde acostumbra, sino que sus pasos lo llevan directamente a la finca La Mariposa, donde Shinobu está, probablemente, oculta bajo la montaña de notas de venenos que utiliza para su hoja. Le gusta verla a sabiendas de que le gusta lo que hace. La forma en la que sus ojos devoran cada página, los gestos que hace involuntariamente en su concentración.

Ha visto tantas facetas de ella. Desde la mujer bromista, que parece ensañarse con él por mero placer hasta la persona que puede pronunciar su nombre como esa primera noche, cuando se aferró a su cuerpo temblando. Shinobu le había ofrecido una vista de ella que constantemente recordaba. Ella era una mujer hermosa y sensual. Sus manos habían recorrido cada curva de su cuerpo ansiando recordar cada gesto que hacía al sentir su contacto. Maravillado de provocarle tal reacción.

Que su homóloga pilar hubiese dicho que lo deseaba había satisfecho esa parte que albergaba sus grades conflictos de inferioridad. Lo hizo sentirse especial, aunque no es que ella se lo haya demostrado únicamente esa noche. Shinobu era muy directa al asegurarle que le gustaba, de lo contrario, como ella afirmaba, no haría tanto esfuerzo por comprender su "mente misteriosa". Saber eso lo hizo sonreír en más de una ocasión, siendo ella quien había dicho que a nadie le agradaba y posteriormente, apoyando su pequeña mano con la de él cuando se entrelazaron sus dedos por primera vez.

Dejó sus pensamientos del lado al divisar la finca, algunas de las niñas jugaban entre los charcos de lodo cubriéndose con paraguas. En cuanto lo vieron, lo saludaron con el ánimo de infantes. Vidas que aún encontraban felicidad en un mundo tan crudo como en el que vivían. Hizo una ligera seña y continuó su camino dentro, tratando de no estropear el piso limpio bajo sus pies húmedos.

Shinobu lo observa antes de que la note, se acerca a pasos gráciles. Toda ella le parece perfecta sonriendo sin la sátira de falsedad que a veces reviste sus sentimientos. Le gusta ese gesto real que tiene en ese momento, a pesar de que lo siguiente que sienta, es el golpe de una toalla contra su estómago.

-Ve a tomar un baño Tomioka-san, no quiero tener que cuidarte por un resfriado.

No pasa desapercibido por él la imagen de la joven dándole de comer salmón mientras tiene un paño de agua fría en su cabeza.

Sigue su orden y se encamina en dirección a los baños, donde no demora en desvestirse para arrojar agua de las cubetas sobre su cabeza. Seguramente las niñas han dejado agua caliente en caso de que alguien necesitara tomar un baño. Se siente a deuda con ellas, porque su sentido de moralidad no le permite quedar en saldo. Además de considerar su esfuerzo valorable, se levantan temprano, al servicio de las personas heridas y su entrenamiento reconstructivo. Son tan importantes como un cazador.

Deja que su cuerpo vuelva a experimentar el contacto del agua caliente.

-¿Disfrutando el baño, Giyuu-san? -antes de tener la posibilidad de girarse ella ya ha dejado descansar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. Siente sus senos amoldarse contra su espalda- no te gires~

Las manos femeninas llenas de jabón se deslizan sobre su cuerpo. Desde los músculos de sus antebrazos hasta seguir al frente, donde cada uno de sus dedos rozan significativamente en la línea del ombligo. Ahí detiene su camino, atrapando su mano sin ejercer fuerza para lastimarla.

Es una advertencia. No tiene la fuerza para pretender que no despierta deseos de capturarla en su cuerpo y demostrarle, con cada caricia que desea plasmar en su piel, todo lo que significa para él. Quiere amarla como merece ser amada, pero solo si ella lo desea, Así que deja que Shinobu decida. La mujer que ama se gira para encararlo, en su desnudez perfecta que acapara su vista, en su rostro sonrojado mientras se inclina y él no la hace esperar. La besa de espacio antes de gradualmente cambiar la caricia por algo más pasional. Terminan acomodándose más provechosamente sobre el suelo, ella sobre él.

Recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, se le hace conocida la forma en la que responde después de afianzar su cadera. Shinobu lo observa momentáneamente, el bonito rojo adornado parcialmente sus mejillas. Ella se mueve dejando que se rocen sus intimidades. Su miembro acepta el gesto de manera provechosa, empezando a palpitar dolorosamente. Y a pesar de que desee tomarla, se abstiene del pensamiento. Necesita dilatar su vagina, así la forma de aceptarlo será menos dolorosa.

Deja que el vaivén se prolongue apoyando sus manos en la cadera femenina. Murmura su nombre fascinado de la belleza etérea que encuentra en Shinobu mientras mese su cuerpo contra él placenteramente. Las formas femeninas que la constituyen, cada herida que se ha hecho y compartido con él. Cada centímetro de la mujer que ocupa todo pensamiento que puede hilar en ese momento. Adorando su boca que pronuncia su nombre repetidas veces, asegurándose de recordar el tono que utiliza.

Se siente húmeda después de varios segundos. Sus dedos la consienten expandiendo su interior con el mayor cuidado, dejando que su pulgar ejerza movimientos circulares sobre su botón rosado. Uzui había dicho, en una de sus tantas reuniones de "hombres" en las que él deseó excluirse, pero en ese momento agradece, que la mayor satisfacción que podía encontrar un hombre era satisfacer a la mujer que compartía su cama. Luego, procedió a explicar explícitamente que se debía hacer. A mitad del discurso recibió un golpe del pilar de la roca. Rengoku se mantuvo callado y él solo intentó ignorarlo.

Uzui estaba en lo correcto. Ver a Shinobu moverse al compás de sus dedos acapara su sentido de la vista. Se impregna de la sensualidad que desprende su cuerpo mojado en sudor, el sonido ahogado que reprime porque puede escucharse fuera, se llena de ella en un sentido que le sería difícil de explicar.

Cuando siente que es menos dificultoso para ella aceptarlo, trata de acomodarla debajo, solo que su pareja lo detiene antes de que continúe. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro- esta vez irás debajo Tomioka-san.

No se lo reprocha, porque desde ese ángulo tiene una vista de la mujer que ama y pretende, con esa capacidad, guardar en su memoria cada gesto que haga después. Antes de inclinarse besa su mejilla sonrojada, también siente su rostro un poco caliente al contacto de la boca femenina cuando esta responde a su gesto.

-Hazlo despacio -sugiere, lo menos que quiere es lastimarla.

La ayuda a conducir su pene a su vagina, Shinobu separa los pliegues húmedos para recibirlo. Entra en ella lentamente hasta llegar a llenarla completamente. Siente su cuerpo estremecerse y el suyo propio. La sensación le corta la respiración, sentir las contracciones de sus paredes apretarlo conforme se acostumbra a la intromisión; todo eso lo hace pronunciar su nombre como mantra. Trata de hacerlo llevadero para ella, entreteniéndola con besos que alcanzan su rostro cuando se inclina en búsqueda de afecto que no duda en darle.

Llena su rostro de besos dispersos, siente su respuesta y luego el movimiento. Jadea por lo bajo, lo toma por sorpresa que decida hacerlo. Shinobu se incorpora permaneciendo sentada mientras sigue moviéndose de espacio.

-No luces como todos creen que luces -murmura ella haciendo una pausa entre los sonidos que escapaban de su boca- ese es un buen rostro.

-No… estoy haciendo lo que creen que hago -musita, su voz lo confunde. Suena diferente a lo acostumbrado. Pero, si le causa diversión a ella como de costumbre.

-Seguramente… Uzui-san cree que… morirás virgen, si supiera que tienes sexo conmigo -su boca pronunciando explícitamente lo que hacen lo hace palpitar dentro de ella. Arrancándole un gemido a ambos- no sabía… que te gustaba que te hablara sucio.

Sonríe con diversión perversa moviéndose un poco más rápido.

-S-Shinobu -como puede pronuncia su nombre. Eso no le suena para nada a la respuesta negativa que quería darle. Ella ríe mientras se inclina colocando su boca en su oído.

-Que sucio eres… Tomioka-san -muerde su oreja.

Afianza al agarre de su cadera aumentando las penetraciones la oración que ella pensaba decirle se vio interrumpida por gemidos de su boca, él también la secundó con sonidos sugerentes que suprimieron en la boca del otro. Sus ojos permanecieron en fijos en ella, grabando sus ojos entrecerrados por el momento cumbre antes de apretarlo con fuerza y correrse, él la siguió después de unas embestidas más. Su cabeza momentáneamente aturdida por el sexo.

Lo que experimentó con ella, el amarla de distintas formas lo hizo sonreír al reanudar un beso más calmado. Shinobu se dejó acurrucar en su cuerpo en lo que recuperaban energías para limpiarse. Esa noche, como tantas otras dormirían juntos, pero a diferencia de cada una, lo harían compartiendo miradas llenas de ese cariño forjado con la nueva experiencia compartida.

**-::::-**

-¿Shinobu-san? -consulta Mitsuri observándola- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Luce distraída, ¿l-le ha sucedido algo?

-Quien sabe~


	14. Chapter 14

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Hola!, Esta semana fue un dolor. Me apalearon en los estudios y educación física (ejercicio). Así que, después me sentía fatal. Odio a mi profesor. Por si no estaba peor, se congeló la computadora, la editora está resfriada (¡A tomar tus medicinas!). En fin, fatal. ¡Pero aquí estamos ahora que se han nivelado un par de cosas!**

**¡Gracias un millón de veces! Por todos los comentarios que dejan, las cosas graciosas, los detalles que me sirven para mejorar, para hacer algo que valga la pena de leer y decir que se ve trabajado. **

**Este capítulo tiene la letra L porque me la comí y pasé por alto (risas) Es un capítulo corto, pero significativo de algo que siempre quise plasmar.**

**Lámpara**

* * *

Las voces usualmente ruidosas permanecen en silencio. Desde su posición, alcanza a ver que sus objetivos lucen alterados. Esa noche silenciosa y oscura le sirvió para iniciar un relato. Estaba lloviendo fuera y, después de la revisión; Tanjiro le hizo amablemente algo de conversación que llevó a consultarle si le gustaría escuchar una historia. Ella, que amaba los cuentos de terror prefirió iniciar el relato. El joven Kamado tomó asiento en la cama que acomodaron al frente del sitio en donde se sentaría y esperó pacientemente.

Al principio, su rostro era de interés, pero conforme imitaba las voces del monstruo que había seleccionado para su relato, él terminó por lucir nervioso. Terminarin uniéndose el resto del su equipo y su hermana Nezuko. Al igual que Kanao, seguramente motivada por la presencia de Tanjiro. Todos ellos como víctimas de su diversión perversa disfrazada por la alegría con la que narraba cada asesinato. La supuesta maldición que rondaba sobre la finca al finalizar su historia.

-Cuando las luces se apaguen, se arrastrará desde las sombras hasta las camas -enfatiza dejando que las terminaciones de sus palabras se pierdan en un susurros- el frío será la señal, el calambre y luego, solo silencio. ¡Bien, es hora de dormir!

Su tono de voz, que había cambiado por uno alegre causó escalofríos en los jóvenes, que saltaron ligeramente del sitio en el que se encontraban. Zenitsu no paraba de murmurar que algo treparía y tendrían que sacrificar a Inosuke. Este último respondió arrojándole una almohada con violencia y, en todo eso, Kanao se había aferrado ligeramente del brazo de Tanjiro, que terminó por notarlo. Shinobu sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que profesaba por el joven. No era difícil notar esa devoción que vibraba en ella cada vez que lo veía. Como si todo lo demás dejase de ser importante.

-G-gracias por la historia Kouchou-sama -murmuraron vagamente los presentes. Con cierto temor notó a Inosuke cerca de la lámpara, era tiempo de apagarla. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y ella no pudo encontrar mayor gracia que al momento de acercarse.

-La oscuridad lo atrae -susurra cerca, viendo su exaltación. La máscara de Jabalí se había resbalado de su cabeza en el momento que saltó ante sus palabras. Kouchou se sentía a gusto sofocándolos. No sabía que era un buen pasatiempo hasta esa noche.

Se escuchó un trueno. La lluvia se hizo densa en unos segundos. Aprovechó para tensionar a Inosuke apagando la vela y sugiriendo que se trataba del viento. La oscuridad fue propicia para escuchar con mayor claridad el sonido de cada relámpago. Luego, como si de la mejor experiencia de terror se tratara, la puerta corrediza se abrió y parte de la luz de afuera proyectó una figura que no podía identificarse rápidamente. El grito colectivo no se hizo esperar.

-¡Viene a devorarnos! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Sacrifiquemos a Inosuke! -como podía, Zenitsu pronuncia todo tipo de oraciones, aterrado se aferraba a las sábanas detrás de Tanjiro.

-No seas ruidoso, actúa apropiadamente -respondió la persona que acababa de ingresar perdiendo todo el rastro de horror que podría causarle su aparición. Ahora que habían identificado al portador; los presentes, a excepción de Shinobu, dejaron escapar una especie de suspiro de alivio.

-Arruinaste todo, Tomioka-san -murmuró negando con diversión. Su pareja tenía la oportuna característica de entorpecer su buen trabajo- descansen~ no olviden estar atentos.

Kanao se retiró al igual que ella, seguida por Giyuu. Como era habitual verlo, su sucesora intuyó que pasaría la noche en la hacienda. Algo que regularmente hacía.

-Descansa Kanao -sugirió el pilar femenino cuando alcanzaron la puerta de la habitación. La nombrada asintió levemente antes de desearles buenas noches.

-Les contaste una de tus historias -no es una pregunta, se adelanta a asegurarlo después de los gritos de Zenitsu y el extraño comportamiento de Kanao de mirar en todas direcciones.

-El tiempo era propicio.

-No conseguirán dormir.

-No es mi culpa, Tomioka-san~ -argumentó sonriendo- ¿Acaso tu no pudiste dormir perfectamente cuando te conté sobre las lámparas?

-Lo hice, pero no puedes asegurar que lo tomarán de la misma manera.

-En efecto -apoya su comentario, pero sigue sonriendo con diversión- lastimosamente no puedo revertir el tiempo. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Giyuu solo la observa antes de negar con ligereza. Aunque le lleve la contraria, que es lo que regularmente ocurre. La elocuencia de Shinobu la hace una contendiente difícil.

-¿Te irás temprano? -consulta adentrándose en su habitación en cuanto desliza la puerta. Vagamente acomoda la lámpara que llevaba, la que había encendido al salir. Se suponía que debía quedarse en la sala de recuperación, pero era satisfactorio imaginar sus rostros cuando la buscaran.

-Si. Una misión al norte -responde con su tono monótono.

-Cuando regreses podemos ir a comer al sitio que sugerirse -musita como si hablara de algo cotidiano. Toda ella ha llegado al punto en el que se ha acostumbrado a hablarle así, a tener ese tipo de familiaridad que sugiere que han pasado por mucho estando juntos.

Tampoco pasa desapercibido su deseo que vuelva. Sano e incluso herido, pero que vuelva.

-Eso haremos -responde él antes de besar su coronilla.


	15. Chapter 15

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Me causa muchísima gracia decirlo, pero la idea de este capítulo surgió de mi editora, quien se tomó la amabilidad de acompañarme a un spa ahora que ambas salimos de vacaciones. Y sí, está dentro de la bolsa de clichés, pero siento que puedo utilizarlo a favor de hacer un buen capítulo. Me estaba riendo antes de siquiera escribir la primera línea.**

**Yo no sé, pero siempre me ha gustado Rengoku para dar celos. Es como un bonus en su preciosa actitud ¡TASTY!**

**Existe un asunto que debo mencionar (¡Qué es spoiler) Así que sáltate esto si no quieres saber. Algunos artistas (dibujo y escritura) tienen conflictos al establecer los límites para hacer historias lime-lemmon con el veneno de Glicinia. Algunos, como yo, mantuvimos la idea que funciona como algo normal y solo se debe considerar si hay algo de por medio cuando la dosis es reciente. Obviamente tomar en consideración lo de la sangre. Así que, si han notado que juego un poco con eso, es... por ese motivo :)**

**Por cierto, me encanta el hecho de que, la mayoría de ilustraciones e historias que leí son muy fieles a transmitir los sentimientos sin limitarse por el personaje. Me incomodaba muchísimo que pensaran (al inicio de toda esta ola popular) que Giyuu era como una piedra fría, cuando incluso en el primer cap se demostraba que era una persona con ideales marcados y profundo sentido de justicia. ¡Nuestro Giyuu siente!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los deseos de buena salud! Que, por cierto, estuvimos leyendo juntas y disfrutamos muchísimo de saber que les gusta el trabajo que hacemos con este fic. ¡Venga el capítulo!**

* * *

**Observación**

Eran limitadas las veces en las que coincidían los pilares sin tratarse de una convocatoria de emergencia. De hecho, esa ocasión era tan extraordinaria como ninguna otra. En la finca La Mariposa se estaban alojando temporalmente la mayoría de los miembros del último nivel de jerarquía en la organización de caza de demonios. Algunos de ellos con magulladuras menores y otros estaban esperando la evaluación de Shinobu. A pesar de ser fuertes, no dejaban de ser humanos a los que una herida podría afectarle como cualquier otra persona. Por lo que, sin derecho a réplica, fueron conducidos para recuperarse. Para fortuna de las zonas que cada uno de ellos protegía, Mitsuri e Iguro, los primeros en atenderse cubrirían parcialmente a los que aún permanecían hasta reponer sus posiciones.

Después de que el turno de Sanemi se viese agilizado por el hecho de lucir y estar incómodo por la falta de espacio personal que acortaba Shinobu al tocarlo, siguió el penúltimo. Rengoku se veía animado como de costumbre. En cuanto el pilar femenino salió de su consultorio para hacerlo pasar, el aura de familiaridad liberó toda tensión del ambiente producto de Sanemi.

Giyuu permaneció en la misma posición en la que había estado al llegar. Desde ese sitio, aunque no lo deseara realmente, podía ver todo lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación en la que estaban sus compañeros.

El tipo de actitud de Rengoku era compatible con las sonrisas de amabilidad genuina que le brindaba Shinobu. Se pensaría que ambos podrían tener fácilmente una relación… si ella no se hubiese involucrado con él. Tomioka no es de las personas que de relevancia a lo que, considera, no lo merece, como un tema de compatibilidad. Pero es consciente de haberle dedicado uno que otro pensamiento al motivo que llevó a Shinobu a quererlo.

A pesar de no ser elocuente, mucho menos ser capaz de hablar con la facilidad que tiene ella, Giyuu trata de demostrarle que es recíproco. Seguramente, no hubiese sido capaz de decírselo apropiadamente si ella no se hubiese acercado primero, con esa sinceridad que suele doblegar su silencio. él ya la amaba de mucho antes, solo que pensó que quedaría reservado dentro de su coraza. Shinobu había marcado un extraño "antes y después".

Sus memorias juntos, que vagan mientras sus ojos permanecían dentro de esa habitación sin un particular interés, le causa más comodidad de lo que llega a demostrar. Incluso si Rengoku es alegre y de actitud más abierta, es él quien conoce sus gestos significativos.

Su compañero deja que las manos de la joven viajen en toques profesionales sobre los músculos de sus hombros. A Giyuu le gustaría creer que no lo disfruta, pero no es tan ingenuo para ignorar la satisfacción en el rostro de su homólogo. Sabía de primera mano que su pareja tenía manos suaves, sus toques delicados eran relajantes, él ya se había sometido a sus caricias desde hace un tiempo. Pero, ver que Rengoku estaba experimentando algo similar, después de conocer que le gustaba Shinobu, no le hacía disfrutar de la idea. Algo de presión en su pecho se instalaba incomodando su posición. Incluso se movió un poco, pero esto no disminuyó.

Seguramente su cuerpo no soportaba la posición en la que se había quedado.

Escuchó una risa que provenía de Shinobu, seguramente Rengoku le había comentado algo que le causó gracia.

Finalmente, después de lo que le apreció la sesión más duradera, el pilar se puso de pie, ajustando su uniforme con el haori de llamas. Agradecía con efusividad los cuidados de Kouchou.

-No es nada, Rengoku-san~ -asegura ella- ten cuidado en tu próxima misión.

-¡No hay necesidad de preocuparse! -responde sonriendo- nos veremos después. Giyuu -se despide con un ligero cabeceo que él iguala.

-Está tan animado como de costumbre -comenta Shinobu cuando ya no puede escucharla- bien Tomioka-san, solo somos tú y yo -le indica con una de sus manos que entre.

Ya ha estado en ese lugar. El consultorio de Shinobu tiene un escritorio con numerosas anotaciones y algunas sillas, libros variados; todo lo que puede requerir para sus evaluaciones a excepción de la pecera. Toma asiento en la silla que le indica y espera, como todos los demás, que su compañera realice su trabajo. Nota que la opresión anterior se ha desvanecido y eso solo confirma sus sospechas, estaba entumeciéndose por permanecer en el mismo sitio.

-¿Te duele algo? -consulta tomando su libro de registros. Donde tiene a cada persona a la que ha asistido y la causa, entre esos, él. Niega inmediatamente, solo ha ido por chequeo rutinario. Obligado por la amabilidad de Oyakata-sama de cuidarlos incluso si no están realmente heridos- bien, puedes dejar tu haori aquí junto a tu camisa.

Se levanta como es costumbre, siguiendo las indicaciones que le da. Tampoco es la primera vez que lo hace, Shinobu fue profesional en cada ocasión. Incluso cuando estaban empezando la relación, separaba su trabajo como pilar. Si se habían besado un par de veces en ese consultorio y par de veces más en su habitación e incluso tuvieron relaciones sexuales dentro de la hacienda, pero todas esas veces habían sido solo dos personas sin cargos, con algo de tiempo disponible.

Ella no dice nada cuando lo toca, deja que sus pequeños dedos tracen figuras terapéuticas sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo se relaja inmediatamente, es una dosis de calmantes que momentáneamente lo hace concertarse únicamente en la mujer que tantea en búsqueda de algo irregular. Por mera inercia permanece con los ojos cerrados, silencioso como de costumbre.

-Parece que todo está bien -murmura ella antes de acercarse a su oído- lo que no está bien es lucir celoso~

La resolución que expone le causa incertidumbre y, por supuesto, negación. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar hasta esa conclusión? Ningún momento se ha prestado para que piense de esa forma.

-No hice tal cosa.

-Ah, Tomioka-san, no me tomes por ingenua -ríe con suavidad, sus dedos vagan ligeramente en toques mariposa a lo largo de sus brazos- la forma en la que mirabas a Rengoku-san, tal vez él no lo haya notado, pero yo sí.

-Tienes una imaginación muy creativa -asegura, no ha estado celoso.

-No más que tu irritante negación, no sé como he podido soportarlo este tiempo -bromea antes de intentar separarse, Giyuu atrapa una de sus manos- ¿Qué sucede?

-No soy insoportable -entrecierra los ojos, internamente le afecta que se lo diga. Su complejo de inferioridad martilla constantemente recordándole que hay máscaras que por más que se lleven no dejan de ser una simple utilería de disfraz.

Una de las manos femenina, delinea su cuello en lo que Shinobu se gira para encararlo. Sentado son más o menos de la misma altura y ella luce confiada. Giyuu percibe cierta malicia, la advertencia de arrastrarlo hasta su juego. Donde puede fácilmente seducirlo con algunas palabras elaboradas. Una sonrisa en sus labios coloreados de rosa, una promesa que destila veneno en sus ojos violeta.

Su homóloga es un letrero de advertencia, una orden que marca peligro con letras grandes y él siempre decide dejarse llevar por el juego. Primero, simplemente llevándole la contraria porque parece disfrutarlo.

-Eres insoportable Tomioka-san -susurra antes de ocupar un lugar sobre su regazo, las manos femeninas se cruzan en su cuello mientras él la sostiene con una de sus manos para que no caiga- me era difícil concentrarme observando tu rostro celoso~ no dejaste que hiciera mi trabajo adecuadamente.

Va a replicarle que está equivocada. Porque eso es lo que piensa, Shinobu le gusta imaginar algo que no sucedió. él simplemente estaba rememorando algunas memorias y recordando hechos que lo llevaron a estar junto a ella. No está celoso de Rengoku incluso si pensó en sus intenciones con Shinobu y la actitud de disfrute al ser tocado por ella. Sin embargo, cuando intenta pronunciar un sonido de su boca, ella besa sus labios. No es un toque tierno como lo fue en algunas ocasiones en las que no sabían que hacer juntos.

Es profundo, lo insta a seguir su ritmo de demanda. Conforme se sincroniza hasta entender el toque de su lengua. Sus manos voluntariamente la mantienen apegada a su calor, su cuerpo disfrutando de sentirla cerca. El calor que emana Shinobu adormece sus sentidos, encaminándolos a recrearla a ella. Solo a ella.

El sonido de sus bocas al separarse solo acentúa su deseo de volver a besarla. Las bonitas mejillas azoradas y su rostro sonrojado es lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos.

-Puedes aceptar ahora que estabas celoso~ -murmura sonriendo, está tan cerca de ella que siente su aliento mezclarse. Una leve inclinación de su cabeza y volverá a invadir su interior bocal. Si no estuviese afectado por lo anterior le estaría respondiendo en el momento en que emitió su comentario. Ella sabe lo que ha causado, él también sabe desea seguir. No es difícil concluir de esa forma cuando aventura sus manos dentro del haori. El uniforme oscuro ajustado a sus curvas lo recibe como otras veces lo ha hecho.

-desiste de esa idea -iguala su tono trazando un camino de besos pronunciados alrededor del arco de su mejilla hasta la oreja.

-N-no haré tal cosa -replica, pero su seguridad se va perdiendo al sentir sus dientes sobre la carne de su oreja. Las manos femeninas que estuvieron anteriormente sobre su cuello se contraen esperando recibir el impacto de sus acciones, se apoyan sobre su caja torácica y seguramente escuchan sus latidos. Un órgano que había muerto con cada pérdida que sus ojos tuvieron que ver, que en ese momento, latía al ritmo de sus sentimientos por ella.

Shinobu lo desafía silenciosamente, parece no estar dispuesta a ceder, como es una costumbre. Ya conoce esos gestos y los ha grabado en su mente. Aunque no podría cansarse de ellos, quizás Kouchou no lo sepa porque no es bueno dándose a entender. Pero le gusta verla ser más ella, una persona más viva a pesar de todo. Que se permita sonreír con honestidad si lo amerita y no recluir sus sentimientos en una mueca gastada.

-Entonces -enuncia tomándose el tiempo de demostrarle que tampoco va a ceder- voy a persuadirte.


	16. Chapter 16

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Cawwww! ¡La editora sobrevivió! Salió bien librada después del examen de fin de semestre contra la luna superior de ambiente ¡Corrió a editar el fic!**

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo publicar el capítulo hasta este día, porque hace una semana estaba listo. Sin embargo, el profesor sacó a último momento un temario para el examen y las cosas se salieron de control. Bueno, como yo fui la culpable de eso, Sara me pidió que escribiera la introducción.**

**Este capítulo, es lo más OOC que van a encontrar aquí. ¿Pero, porqué harían eso? ¿No les quema, ni les lastima? Calma, sé que suena extraño viniendo de alguien como Sara, porque a ella no le agrada salirse de la actitud de los personajes canónicas. El asunto es que, quiso hacer un capítulo con las actitudes originales de ambos. Es decir, sin la afectación por la muerte de Sabito Y Kanae. **

**Al momento de enterarme de su idea, me enamoré del proyecto y la ayudé con lo que pude. Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad también.**

**¡Gracias por todo! ¡Sobre todo a las personas que nos escribieron para saber si nos habíamos muerto! **

* * *

**Paralelo**

Eventualmente Sabito deja su postura analítica para reír como de verdad merece la situación. Primero es una leve risilla hasta que la carcajada ya no puede detenerse. Pero no dura tanto para evitar que el emisor del mensaje que le produjo su diversión desistiera de continuar su historia. Su buen amigo Giyuu Tomioka había puesto sus ojos sobre una chica con una actitud tan huraña que era difícil considerarla hermana de alguien como el Pilar de las Flores. Siendo el también el actual Pilar del Agua, no le fue difícil identificar a la intrépida señorita con actitud peculiar.

En una de sus reuniones tuvo la "osadía" de aceptar la invitación de la mayor de la familia Kouchou a beber té en la hacienda. En ese entonces no conocía a Shinobu, pero ella se encargó de ser recordada como una hermana con un complejo de protección tan severo que incluso, siendo amenazado desde la posición en la que se encontraba, le causo cierta gracia.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó regresar al sitio donde se alojaba para encontrar a Giyuu molesto. Se sentó y mantuvo su serenidad. Como recompensa, después de soltar "¿Qué pasó?" él no dudó en exponer su punto de vista.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

-¿A dónde exactamente debía llevarte? -consulta, la mañana y el resto del día lo pasó en diversos sitios.

-La hacienda.

-¿Te encuentras herido? -consultó, el deje de preocupación inmediato que se oculta fácilmente con su actitud serena. A menudo su amabilidad sale a flote al tratarse de su preciado amigo.

-No -niega con menor efusividad que las anteriores afirmaciones- es solo que… bueno…

El silencio solo produce más curiosidad en Sabito. No es usual que Tomioka se comporte tan cambiante, a momentos parece recordar que puede confiar en él y luego se ve retraído por lo que oculta. Nerviosamente juguetea con sus manos de forma intranquila antes de volver a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules, decididos, son un reflejo interno de querer continuar con su oración.

-Quería ver a Shinobu.

-¿La hermana de Kanae?

Giyuu asiente sonrojado y Sabito comprende más o menos el motivo de su molestia. Pero, eso no deja de ser completamente gracioso. Es decir, ¿Por qué de todas las personas en las que pudo fijarse, lo haría de la persona más complicada? Sí que le gustaban los retos. Pero, no lo culpa, su hermana seguramente llenó su cabeza de romanticismo con el que finalmente había terminado por sucumbir. Él lo entendía algo, aunque no fuese sumamente cariñoso con Makomo, si la quería y, trataba de demostrarlo significativamente.

Eso lo lleva a la actualidad, donde intenta calmar su diversión- ¿Cómo es que…?

-¡No es gracioso! -replica torciendo su boca en un mohín que solo aumenta las ganas de Sabito de continuar riendo- ella es muy bonita.

-Eso lo sé -no es que fuese ignorante en el tema, las hermanas Kouchou tenían una belleza cautivadora. No era el único que lo reconocía, Kanae tenía numerosos seguidores y Shinobu también los tendría si no fuese tan huraña. Una que otra ocasión algún osado se atrevía a tentar su suerte recibiendo un buen golpe con el mango de hoja de la chica. Además de un buen repertorio de oraciones "impropias".

-Entonces ¿Por qué me miras como si hubiese perdido la razón?

-Porque lo hiciste -asegura sonriendo más tranquilo- no me malentiendas, eres muy puro para ella.

Luego se atora en otra carcajada que hace a su amigo replicar pronunciando su nombre. En realidad, no piensa de esa forma. Solo siente que Tomioka ha decidido tomar el reto más difícil de todos por su propia cuenta. La primera vez que ambos se habían visto Sabito notó que sí la había mirado un poco más de lo normal, pero seguramente él lo ignoró porque bueno, no pensaba que todo fuese a mayor. Giyuu tenía un corazón demasiado amable para agradarle el mundo entero de ser posible. Intuyó que le gustaría tener más amistades que su cerrado grupo de entrenamiento que básicamente era él y Makomo.

Pero de ahí a gustarle Shinobu, considerando que ella lo había mirado un poco mal.

-¡Ella también es pura! -replica tratando de mitigar ser el objeto de diversión de su amigo.

-Lo sé, es solo que ¿Cómo es que terminó gustándote? -consulta interesado. Más bien se hace internamente un cuestionamiento por no haberlo notado, ¿Dónde estuvo él cuando todo eso pasó?

-Me curó cuando estábamos cazando un demonio, estaba en el mismo grupo de localización -su voz denota un ánimo que consigue contagiar a Sabito. Si él era feliz, instintivamente lo sería también- no tenía porque hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Incluso retrasando su reporte, ¿crees que, si le digo que me permita conocerla mejor, me rechace?

-Esa sin duda es una buena pregunta -sonríe meditabundo. ¿Qué diría Makomo en una situación como esta? Seguramente debería alentarlo, aunque se lleve un buen golpe como respuesta, después de todo es ley de la vida aprender de los aciertos y desaciertos- pero yo no puedo responderla, seguramente tú lo harás si te atreves a descubrirlo.

-¡Eso haré! -sonríe- gracias por escucharme, Sabito.

-No es nada -se reserva decirle que se siente agradecido de ser la persona a la que acude al sentirse dubitativo, ese tipo de sentimiento de agradecimiento mantiene su amistad en una buena posición, perdurando a pesar de no ser los mismos niños que jugaban con ramas de madera en sus ratos libres y se prometían salvar a cuantos pudieran de los demonios que acechaban los alrededores.

Dos días después a su conversación se encontraba regresando de una caza provechosa de una luna inferior. Era un bonito atardecer que le daba la bienvenida a la hacienda La Mariposa, estaba de paso para vendarse la mano por un corte en uno de sus brazos, nada profundo, pero no por eso debía descuidar su salud. Era primordial encontrarse en óptimas condiciones para enfrentarse a la nueva ola de misiones que seguramente le asignarían.

Estaba por ingresar cuando un brazo femenino lo atrapa arrastrándolo hasta detrás del portón de entrada. Instintivamente se gira para encarar a la persona osada, encontrando al Pilar femenino que residía en ese sitio, quien se supone, estaba por buscar para ayudarlo con el vendaje.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero no puedo permitirte entrar -sonríe.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo? -indagó interesado.

-Giyuu-san está hablando con mi hermana -habla en tono bajo, pero con una efusividad que denota su emoción poco contenida.

Sabito abre la boca sorprendido. Su amigo era lo suficientemente osado para atreverse a ir a la hacienda, para pedirle a Shinobu más de lo que estaba dispuesta, seguramente, a ofrecer. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se escucharía el sonido de su cabeza siendo golpeada con la inusual hoja. Probablemente hizo algún gesto que le causó gracia a su homóloga, la joven no tardó en emitir una silenciosa risilla.

-¿Por qué parece que piensas que mi hermana va a golpearlo?

-¿Acaso no lo hará? -arquea su ceja. Kanae debe ser consciente de la actitud en defensa que lleva su hermana siempre consigo.

-A ella le gusta también -ríe divertida.

-¿Ah? -su cara seguramente era de una verdadera confusión- lo miró mal cuando se conocieron, ¿Cómo es que…?

-Sabito-san, mi hermana lo miró mal para luego apartar su rostro sonrojado -repite ella enfatizando su tono dulce, como si el recuerdo le produjera ternura- Giyuu le estaba sonriendo y ella no quiso embelesarse rápidamente.

-La segunda vez que se vieron le gritó -entrecierra los ojos confundido completamente.

-Estaba muy nerviosa para responder apropiadamente -contesto con elocuencia. Kanae era una muy buena hermana, desde el pensamiento de su homólogo, tener la capacidad de crearse una utopía como esa es una proeza irreal- solo mira -le indica- ayer me pidió un consejo para no ser tan dura con él~

En efecto, Sabito se asomó como su compañera en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros cazadores. Giyuu estaba sentado al lado de Shinobu mientras decía algunas cosas que hacían que la chica constantemente desviara la mirada. Trató de agudizar su audición para captar algo de lo que conversaban.

-Fuiste muy amable al curar mi herida, incluso si eso te atrasaba a ti -murmuró Giyuu sonriendo con sinceridad. A Sabito se le asemejaba a ese niño lleno de ternura que le agradeció ser su primer amigo.

-¡N-no fue nada! -respondió Shinobu, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. Pasaría como un arranque de molestia antes de insultarlo, solo que después de lo que había dicho Kanae, logró captar detalles como su rostro sonrojado- estabas herido y… y-yo estaba cerca.

-No digas que fue nada -Giyuu musitó casi como un reproche, tomó una de las manos de la jovencita en el proceso, que, como resultado, la menor de la familia Kouchou giró su rostro completamente rojo en otra dirección- eso me hizo pensar que… quiero conocerte mejor.

Kanae chilla silenciosamente mientras Sabito observa la escena sonrojado. Es como ver algún tipo de drama de romance, de esos que se encargan de dramatizar en los pueblos que ha visitado. ¿De dónde emana tanta miel de Giyuu? Es como una fuente de dulzura interminable. Le está haciendo entrecerrar los ojos de lo brillante que es.

-¡¿P-Porqué quieres algo como eso?! -chilla ella avergonzada de las ocurrencias que brotan del inusual invitado de la hacienda.

Siente que su corazón va a salirse de su boca si la abre para refutar alguna otra idea que diga él. Pero solo la sigue mirando con sus ojos brillantes. El rostro ya le arde lo suficiente como para sentir que puede competir con el calor del sol. Está completamente nerviosa y Giyuu solo hace empeorar las cosas manteniendo sus expectativas mientras la mira.

-¿No puedo? -aventura la pregunta antes de plasmar algo de tristeza en su rostro.

Shinobu siente que algo le atraviesa el pecho con fuerza dejándola sin aliento. ¡Él es demasiado lindo! ¡¿Cómo iba a decirle no?!

-No, sí. ¡Es decir! -con conflicto trata de establecer una secuencia coherente de ideas en su cabeza- p-puedes ¡Aunque te advierto que si interfieres negativamente voy a golpearte! -resopla aún abochornada.

-Entonces -comenta sonriendo- intentaré no causarte problemas. Estaré a tu cuidado, Shinobu.

-S-si lo que sea -se tapa el rostro.

Sabito deja de escucharlos porque Kanae no deja de musitar que es tan romántico, distrayéndolo momentáneamente. Además, cree que debe otorgarles más privacidad, su vergüenza interna también se lo agradece. Incluso siente que a Giyuu le fue mucho mejor de lo que él al intentar decirle algo a Makomo que no sonara a una extraña trivia. Aún se siente atormentado por el ridículo que hizo...

No se cansará de pensarlo, Giyuu siempre tendrá esa extraña habilidad de encantar a todos con su carisma dulce.


	17. Chapter 17

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Es sábado y el cuerpo lo sabe (risas) ¡No, no es así como empezaba la cosa! ¿Estuviste dándole al botón de actualizar porque dije que subiría capítulo después de la masacre? Y veías que cada día que pasaba, el dichoso capítulo no aparecía. ¡El autor de este fic no aparecía! ¡¿Otra semana pasaría?! ¡¿El Muzan de la editora la liquidó?! Pues no, ¡Ya estamos aquí para traer el primero de los dos capítulos que prometí en la semana!**

**Este capítulo contiene lime base, yo diría que smut, pero papá Fanfic va a decir que lemmon (estoy tan confusa que me he herido a mi misma). Por lo que, ya saben, lean bajo su propia jurisdicción. Muchas gracias a todos los mensajes de apoyo, las buenas vibras y sobre todo ¡Gracias por comentar el dibujo de la editora, para recordarme mi irresponsabilidad de no subir el capítulo!**

**¡Cierto! Mi editora cumplió con lo del dibujo y lo tiene colgado en insta. Si lo han visto sabrán que oficialmente ha terminado como limpiadora, hubo una que otra lagrimita cuando me entregó la "z" de este abecedario. Por suerte aún no hemos terminado con KNY y mucho menos con Giyuushino.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Quejidos**

Su encuentro, como tantos otros, era una impredecible serie de acontecimientos que produjeron una coincidencia de tiempo libre en ambos. Con misiones cada vez más apartadas y ese auge de demonios preocupante, eran escazas las oportunidades para verse. Tomioka la había visitado en el momento que se le anunció su receso, algo acostumbrado desde su relación; compartieron el almuerzo y el habitual filtreo entre las bromas que lanzaba el pilar femenino para molestarlo hizo amena la estancia. Shinobu había sugerido "inocentemente" que el tiempo sobrante podían utilizarlo en actividades que reforzaran su caótica relación. Invadió el espacio de Giyuu con una sonrisa propensa a convertirse en la pionera de las ideas que maquinaba su mente al verlo atento a sus movimientos. Sentada sobre él, tenía vista de su rostro sereno, los ojos profundos observándola; con su boca en una línea recta. Era su imagen rutinaria, pero no por eso dejaba de lucir atractivo.

De hecho, empezaba a considerar que su seriedad era el punto de atracción que encontraban la mayoría de las cazadoras a las que asistía. Hablaban con una devoción desmedida por conseguir que el pilar les hablara. Por lo menos siempre controlaban el impulso de seguir con su absurda idea en cuanto sentían sus heridas siendo desvendadas para evaluarlas. Sabía que sus ojos violetas le daban el indicio de permanecer en silencio o abstener a las consecuencias. Le molestaba escucharlas charlar con tonos elevados y chillidos irritantes. Como botánica y curadora de la hacienda, pero por sobre todo como alguien que sabe que es el dolor de una herida, las ayudaba sin sentirlo como obligación cuando requerían de sus servicios. Pero, juraría que llegaría el día en el que las hiciera entrar amordazas. Sin la posibilidad de repetir constantemente los atractivos físicos de Giyuu.

A pesar de que en ese momento reconocía lo asertivo de sus palabras. Se inclinó gustosa para besarlo con el indicio de que él parecía esperarla, su disposición regocijaba ese interior que disfrutaría mostrarles que puede comprobar lo que dicen más cerca de lo que ellas llegarán. Su relación no era un secreto, pero tampoco eran abiertos a demostrarla como si de una atracción mediática se tratase.

Atrapó algunos de los mechones oscuros de su nuca, mientras masajeaba con parsimonia. El beso era tranquilo, una caricia de cariño propicia. Tomioka seguía su ritmo apoyando sus manos sobre su cintura. Reconocía la textura de sus labios y mordía perezosamente cuando lo encontraba atractivo. A pesar, de disfrutar de esa calma implícita, el beso entre roces se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas, arrancando jadeos de sus gargantas, sonidos que aplacaban el silencio de la habitación. Las manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo mucho más atrevidas, prometían complacerla de formas que no llegaría a entender hasta experimentarlo.

Escucha voces y la alerta se enciende; se aparta rápidamente de él, visiblemente nerviosa, conduciéndose autómata hasta la puerta. Las niñas estaban saliendo al jardín; pero, no podría asegurar que se tratara del paso únicamente, podrían querer pasar a saludarla. Su corazón latía lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirlo en sus oídos, aunque incluso con un sonido interno como ese, pudo captar perfectamente el susurro de Giyuu en su oído, su cuerpo emanando calor en su espalda.

-Shinobu.

La mención de su nombre en un tono que asemejaba densidad dispuesta a arrastrarla a la oscuridad, le arranca un jadeo que él no necesitaba escuchar. A penas encontró la fuerza para girarse, armándose de una falsa seguridad para encararlo, él invadió su boca con demanda. Kouchou podría asegurar que Tomioka había experimentado la misma ansiedad que ella. El deseo de no detenerse. Si, su virtuosa sensatez parecía fundirse con la suya, reemplazándola por un crudo y tormentoso deseo.

No puede más que dejarse llevar, esperanzada en no ser motivo de distracción para las inquilinas de la Hacienda.

Hay risas en el pasillo de las cuales está plenamente consciente, porque la alteración de los tonos sería un indicativo de aproximación a la habitación que en ese momento comparten. No puede negar que el nerviosismo produce algunas gotas de sudor que él se ha determinado en desaparecer con su tormentosa lengua. Ya ha trazado un camino conocido desde su clavícula hasta el inicio de la cadera. Shinobu siente cada respiración que da Giyuu erizando su piel en el proceso. Sus dientes no la lastiman, pero muerden lo suficiente para producir mareos que terminan en sonidos que trata inútilmente de controlar.

Se siente maleable sobre la boca de Giyuu. Incluso si este puede asemejarse al agua mansa, tranquilo y cuestionablemente imperturbable, fácilmente puede debatírselo a cualquiera con las pruebas que recibe a cada minuto que transcurre siendo sofocada ante su toque firme; sosteniéndose de sus piernas temblorosas, atenta de la picardía implícita de lo que hacen y el erotismo de sus propios sonidos juntos a los de él. Podrían necesitarla sus niñas en cualquier momento, recibir una misión; tantas posibilidades que solo extienden sobre su vientre oleadas de placer interminables.

Su haori se arruga en el suelo junto a la ropa que manos que no le pertenecen han retirado, las vendas de su busto descansan en el mismo lugar al igual que su prenda interior y parte de la indumentaria de su homólogo pilar. En un determinado punto, danzando en fuego boca a boca, se desvistieron maniobrando con el silencio de su travesura. La voz de Aoi que seguramente se ha unido al resto de las niñas por los quehaceres, es apenas un zumbido lejano ignorando por la sacudida de su cuerpo cuando su pareja decide finalmente abordar su interior. Muerde su boca con fuerza, asustada por la necesidad de pronunciar sonoramente el nombre del portador de su oleada de placer.

Ha soplado sobre ella aliento cálido antes de succionar el botón rosa entre sus muslos húmedos. Shinobu apenas y puede tirar del cabello de Giyuu, mechones de su cabeza que alcanza a atrapar mientras mitiga sus quejidos entre su lastimada mano. Tira de él con fuerza y este parece no afectarle, porque arremete nuevamente invadiendo su interior con habilidosos dedos que en ocasiones se aferran a una hoja y en ese momento la llevan a un estado de necesidad.

Pasos se escuchan muy cerca, su cuerpo tiembla nervioso. Inclemente, Tomioka no cesa de demoler su cordura manteniendo un ritmo constante entre su boca y falanges.

-V-viene… al… -trata de hilar con coherencia palabras que mueren mitigadas. Su estado de alerta, las sensaciones que se mezclan con el placer, ondas tórridas desembocando en el clímax que está por alcanzar.

-Shinobu-sama.

Las pulsaciones de adrenalina que se suman a la pequeña mordida indolora provocada por Giyuu en su clítoris producen la sacudida ansiosa que pasa a denominar en su cabeza como un orgasmo. Su mente elimina cualquier pensamiento coherente y su mano recibe una nueva mordida que producirá una buena marca por días. Retiene el sonido entre sus dientes.

-¿Shinobu-sama? -vuelve a preguntar

-E-estoy aquí Kanao -se aventura a responder después de un par de segundos. Su tono se escucha tan distinto al habitual. Seguramente no pasará desapercibido para ella- ¿Sucede algo?

-Solo quería avisarle que Aoi saldrá a comprar víveres y me preguntó si necesitaba algo.

-N-no -toma tiempo para formular la respuesta, quiere decirle algo prudente. Sin embargo, Giyuu le corta la coherencia al mirarla. Las palabras mueren cuando abraza su cuerpo con su calor. La desnudez propia de un encuentro sexual que poco se ha satisfecho con el sexo oral.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-si... puedes avisar a Aoi.

-Eso haré, disculpe la molestia -responde su sucesora. Sus pasos alejándose no tardan en escucharse, inocente de los acontecimientos que podía separar una puerta.


	18. Chapter 18

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Hola!, este es el segundo capítulo de publicación como reposición, que contiene una buena dosis de spoilers por lo que este es un buen letrero de "Cuidado, el piso está mojado" … en mis lágrimas.**

* * *

**Receso**

Sería nauseabundo oler la habitación en la que se encontraban, Charcos de sangre mezclada entre escombros que delatan la confrontación que acababa de terminar. Reconoce, le alivia que, a pesar de todo, se encuentren vivos. Giyuu apoyado de su hoja completamente inconsciente, Tanjirou a su lado acostado en el suelo. La red de información de los cazadores por medio de los cuervos se actualiza anunciando que otra Luna Superior ha caído, que persiste la voluntad del dueño de esa casa. Los cazadores estaban determinados a morir de ser necesario, para erradicar el mal del mundo. Por las vidas que se habían perdido, los sacrificios y todos los demás que vendrían.

Ahora que Douma también perece gracias a su colaboración, el corto tiempo en el que puede permanecer antes de ser reclamada por la muerte, le permite verlos recordándole que solo pueden ser eso, últimas imágenes que se grabarán en su mente al igual que toda su vida. Le gustaría curarlo, la sangre no deja de brotar y cada magulladura de su cuerpo le duele como si de una propia se tratase.

No tiene lágrimas que acumular en un cuerpo sin vida, tampoco lloraría de poder hacerlo. Su alivio era mucho más, alimentando la esperanza de que sobreviva. Tiene que hacerlo, porque uno de los dos logrará ver el mundo después del caos, verá el final de la masacre en una tierra que renacerá de cadáveres, ella incluida.

"**Cuando todo esto termine, Tomioka-san, te podrás convertir en un anciano huraño como estás encaminado a ser**".

Seguramente no comprendió sus palabras en ese entonces, porque no era la broma el peso principal de ellas, era la ilusión de querer que siga; aunque eventualmente tendría que hacerlo sin ella. Para cuando se lo dijo, era un capullo de veneno destinado a perecer con el demonio que le arrebató a Kanae. Lo había planeado todo desde la muerte de su hermana, había olvidado ser una persona con futuro por una venganza. Sin embargo, eventualmente sus sueños de irrealidad

con Giyuu le recordaron que el corto lapso de su vida pudo teñirse de pequeños destellos de felicidad.

Podría ser ese el motivo que le permitía verlo como "última voluntad".

¿Qué no quisiera decirle? Él debe estar informado, algún cuervo de la red se lo dijo. Shinobu Kouchou, la mujer que le aseguró el desagrado de su persona para con el resto de sus homólogos pilares, que compartió la mayoría de sus misiones estableciendo un vínculo hasta el amorío, estaba muerta. Se sacrificó como Rengoku a favor de un ideal mayor. Le gustaría confesarle que el miedo a la muerte es algo asombroso, asusta, pero reconforta una vez se atraviesa el umbral. Podría decirle que recordó el sonido de su voz al pronunciar su nombre, su rostro inexpresivo; le confesaría que fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de sentir ese tirón de seguridad atravesarla junto al dolor de ser devorada por Douma. Su tiempo juntos aligeró su carga y compartió el peso de la de él.

¿Qué le diría de poder hacerlo? No cree que recrimine sus acciones porque puede ser igual de sacrificado que ella, un ejemplo de eso es la imagen que puede presenciar de él, inconsciente producto de sus intervenciones en la búsqueda de mantener a salvo a Tanjirou. Puede que prefiera intentar comprenderla, como silenciosamente lo trataban sus ojos mirándola en sus últimos encuentros como la persona que se le desvanecía de las manos. La crudeza de los sentimientos que lograba vislumbrar a través del azul profundo conseguían lágrimas de tristeza que terminaban atrapadas en los brazos de su pareja.

No lo hablaron, prefirieron disfrutar el corto tiempo que se agotaba con rapidez. Ignorar en el proceso que no desaparecía de no ser abordado. Las dosis de veneno seguían siendo consumidas, hordas de demonios apareciendo; pero, sobre todo, las lunas superiores junto a su creador continuaban como el inminente golpe de realidad.

Cuando Giyuu la abrazaba convirtiendo la frialdad de cada noche en calor de hogar, cada mirada que se dieron, incluso si fueron para coordinarse en combate, era solo una solicitud al tiempo por embotellar momentos como ese, que la permanencia en su mente fuese eterna.

No, no puede tener una idea de lo que él le diría, pero si de lo que demostraría al verla. Tomioka se había vuelto fácil de leer para Shinobu.

Al intentar tocarlo, sus dedos lo atraviesan. Solo los deja tendidos donde podría rozar su mejilla de estar viva. Recorre líneas conocidas para ella hasta el mentón, delineando su rostro lleno de polvo y sangre.

El va a sobrevivir, podrá tener una vida.

Solicita un milagro a fuerzas divinas que no asegura, existan. Se aferra a una simple ilusión momentánea de poder interactuar con él por última vez. Finalmente, su tiempo como un alma en espera ha llegado a su fin, ya no pertenecía a ese mundo. Su propósito se había cumplido y no quedaba nada que la hiciera persistir. Kanae la esperaba del otro lado, con sus padres a los que deseaba abrazar con fuerza. Su familia volvería a estar completa después de mucho tiempo, bajo diferentes circunstancias. Los extrañaba muchísimo.

Se inclina hasta alcanzar su boca y lo besa. A pesar de haberlo atravesado con sus manos, en esa ocasión siente el roce de sus bocas, una fugaz realidad de su último beso. Su último deseo completo.

-Giyuu, levántate -susurra para él, alcanzando a ver sus ojos una vez más cuando se despierta.

Se desvanece con una sonrisa honesta en sus labios. Incluso si no puede verla, ella lo estará viendo desde el otro lado a partir de ese momento.

-… ¿Shinobu?


	19. Chapter 19

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Hola! Paso rápidamente para informar lo básico. Se preguntarán porque no había subido capítulo. Pues ¡Me estaba graduando! ¡Oficialmente estoy fuera del estudio superior! Así que hola estudio universitario. **

**Número dos y sumamente importante, crearé un especial de navidad que no contará como capítulo, así que eso me tenía también un poco ocupada. Además, se viene un evento de anime y estarán unos chicos que hacen doblaje latino haciendo una prueba de KNY y mi necesidad de ir me tiene planificando una ruta para llegar a tiempo y salir temprano. ¡Fuera de eso! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ustedes me motivan a mejorar cada día y comprar pastillas para el dolor de estómago después de reir. Además, agradecer el apoyo que le dieron a los dibujos de mi editora/limpiadora/ilustradora/bolsillo del gato cósmico.**

**Disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente y el especial navideño. **

**PD. Sé que lo viste y pensaste, oh, se saltó la "T", pues no, la T es de Tomioka Giyuu, que viene para el próximo cap de entre pañuelos y lágrimas. Seguramente sea uno de los capítulos más largos que tengo y voy adelantando, tiene que ver con el capítulo de Shinobu.**

* * *

**Utópico**

Cuando Mitsuri sugirió que no había otro hombre en la tierra que luciera tan enamorado como Giyuu, obtuvo la reacción que Iguro esperaba desatar. El resto de los presentes rieron en diferentes grados de escándalo, pero rieron. Porque la idea ilusoria de ella era una utopía que nunca encontraría la luz. Él adoraba cada faceta que tenía su esposa, incluso la irrealidad, solo por eso se reservó vagamente la mueca detrás del cubrebocas que llevaba esa tarde. Y, a pesar de que ella reforzara su opinión a través del puchero que empezaba a formarse en su boca, las risas no cesaron hasta satisfacer a sus portadores.

Esa tarde, habían decidido reunirse para disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Como profesores, era sumamente difícil que coordinaran para salir, por lo que no desaprovecharon esa inusual casualidad. Mitsuri recién se integraba al cuerpo docente de la Academia Kimetsu, y él estaba invitado por ella. Además de tener amistad con la mayoría de los presentes. Él único que no había asistido por motivos que se desconocían era la persona que había sido nombrada para el chiste colectivo. Tomioka Giyuu, el profesor de Educación Física.

No es que Iguro tuviese una amistad con él, de hecho, no le agradaba; sin embargo, a Mitsuri parecía encandilarla como a una polilla a su luz en una versión de historia utópica que ella creó en su mente con respecto a la relación de él con una de las recién graduadas y hermana de la profesora de biología, Kanae Kouchou, quien disfrutaba de su bebida entre comentarios con el resto de los compañeros. Siquiera pensar en una faceta romántica del estoico citado era una proeza que solo la mente de su esposa podía crear.

-¿Entonces es cierto Kanae, Giyuu sale con tu hermana? -consulta Uzui, sin el menor de los filtros y muchísimo interés de por medio.

-No soy quien para divulgarlo de existir tal relación -se aventura a bromear con una sonrisa, de esas que dibujan arcoíris.

-¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que quieres decirlo, ¿Es cierto o no? -replica él más intrigado.

Kanae se limita a sonreír antes de acompañar, en menor medida, la carcajada de Rengoku, quien aseguró que la honorabilidad de los principios de la mayor de la familia Kouchou son dignos de admirar. Iguro logra observar a su esposa intentarlo sin éxito para reafirmar lo que ella había mencionado. No se detiene a pensar en lo que mucho que a Mitsuri le interesa crear más fantasiosas ideas sobre esos dos, él se limita a observarla con la adoración acostumbrada.

Al finalizar la cena, ella se despidió de los presentes y partió junto a él devuelta a su hogar, Vivían en un sector tranquilo habitado por familias que enternecían a la joven, ella deseaba formar la suya pronto y él no podría estar más ilusionado sabiendo que deseaba formarla con él. Mitsuri no volvió a tocar el tema de Giyuu, pero deducía por su inmersión silenciosa, que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto. Era buena amiga de Shinobu, por lo que en consideración a que la menor de la familia Kouchou parecía una persona honesta, le creía a Mitsuri lo del noviazgo. Sin embargo, lo del hombre más enamorado, eso sí que era irreal. Aunque se llega a preguntar si Shinobu estará verdaderamente consciente de lo que hace.

-Sé que piensas que dije una locura -comenzó ella después de un gran tiempo permaneciendo callada- pero, es verdad lo que dije ¡Giyuu mira con tal dulzura a Shinobu! ¡Él es tan romántico!

Iguro se abstuvo de mostrar alguna emoción que delate su rostro. Absurdo es poco para lo que pensaba mientras se esforzaba en parecer tranquilo, como de costumbre. Su esposa volvió a emitir un pequeño chillido hablando de numerosas escenas que pudo presenciar, tantas que a él termina por marearlo. La ama, y, sin embargo, reconoce que su imaginación es preocupante.

-¡Moo! -emitió un monosílabo antes de hacer gestos infantiles de una molestia que no existe- algún día lo verás y me darás la razón.

-Si llega a existir ese día, sin duda lo haré -respondió evitando reír. Su mano se posa en una de sus mejillas antes de acariciarla suavemente con el pulgar. A ella siempre le han gustado sus gestos, por lo que no duda en olvidar su pequeña "discusión" para besar su palma.

Comparten un pequeño beso antes de llegar a casa.

Una nota descansa en su compartimiento de mensajería, Mitsuri la toma con curiosidad infantil antes de emitir un jadeo de sorpresa. Solo entonces Iguro deja de observar la comida que está acomodando en la alacena para observarla. Ella sonríe con aires de triunfo, extiende la nota con esa risilla de ganador que consigue captar su curiosidad. Se pregunta que podría tenerla así, tomando entre sus dedos la carta.

Es una invitación, a la boda de Tomioka Giyuu y Shinobu Kouchou.

Iguro cree que su boca puede alcanzar el suelo en ese momento.

Cuando el día llega, a pesar de considerarle parcialmente la razón a su esposa, deja descartada la idea del romanticismo. Mitsuri era una de las damas de honor ataviada en un rosa pastel que la hacía lucir mucho más hermosa ante sus ojos. Ella se aseguró de colocarle una corbata rosada en vez de la negra que él quería usar, excusada en que debían coordinar en colores y que obviamente, no podía asistir vestido de pies a cabeza de negro en una boda.

Iguro la complace para verla feliz, a pesar de sentir que el rosado estará al fondo de la lista de colores que a él le gustaría usar.

"Recuerda estar atento a cuando hagan los votos" sugiere Mitsuri antes de dejarlo para tomar su posición en el arco del jardín donde se realizaría el evento. Los novios habían tomado la decisión de realizar primero una boda estilo occidental para luego hacer los votos tradicionales con la familia en privacidad.

Iguro pudo observar a Giyuu desde una distancia relativamente cercana. Algo de sorpresa se llevó al verlo, sus ojos eran extrañamente… ¿cálidos? No sabe como definirlo, a su lado, en el puesto que había tomado donde se encontraban los otros compañeros del novio, Uzui lucía igual de impactado que él.

-¿Tu ves lo que yo veo? -consultó.

-Eso creo -respondió Iguro.

-¡Ha! ¡Sorprendentemente Mitsuri tenía razón! ¡Asombroso! -asegura Rengoku efusivamente.

Cuando Tomioka tomó posición a la espera de la entrada de Shinobu, Uzui aseguraba a su lado que se debatía entre grabar para no olvidar que Giyuu seguía vivo o correr por un exorcista. Le hubiese causado gracia sino se tratase de Tomioka y si pudiese salir de su estupor. Todo empeoró rápidamente, cuando el novio ve a la que sería su futura esposa a unos cuantos pasos.

Shinobu sonríe para él como una mujer enamorada, de eso no hay duda. Pero, Giyuu, él la mira como Iguro sabe que lo hace al ver a Mitsuri. Es una adoración que no se puede omitir, un sentimiento sostenido por amor en una forma tan pura, tan profunda. No puede creer lo que ve, sabe que ninguno de los compañeros del banco en el que se encuentran tampoco. La parte humana que creían muerta en Tomioka acuna un beso en la frente de Shinobu antes de susurrarle unas cuantas palabras que ella devuelve con el mismo amor que él la mira.

-Por Dios, que clase de cosas estoy viendo -murmura Uzui. No tarda en recibir un golpe de Gyomei- ¡¿Por qué eso?!

-No seas blasfemo.

Al final Mitsuri si tenía razón, para sorpresa y perturbación de su esposo. Iguro la mira entra la multitud consiguiendo que ella lo observe de vuelta. Asiente levemente aceptando su derrota.


	20. Chapter 20

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Felices fiestas lectores de esta historia! De todo corazón, de parte de las dos personas detrás de que todo esto fuera posible, les deseamos lo mejor para ustedes en esta Navidad (hoy, ya, en mi país) y para el resto que a estas horas ya estaba disfrutando de ella. No saben lo mucho que agradezco cada comentario que le dedicaron a este capítulo desde el primero hasta el último. ¡Son maravillosos! Gracias por hacer a la comunidad GiyuuShino algo digno de pertenecer.**

**Le pedí al viejo barbón que les lleve más de lo que puedo ofrecer con palabras, que, si se encuentran solos, incluso de esa forma, puedan experimentar lo hermoso de esta fiesta. Mientras escucho los coros del Vaticano y purifico mi alma, me despido no sin antes decirles que el capítulo debía estar ayer y mi editora se fue a un evento llegó tarde y no se subió (risas).**

**¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

**Especial de Navidad**

Cuando inició el evento navideño, el karaoke estaba animado con las voces de los hermanos Kamado en un coro bastante armónico a diferencia del alarido de gritos de Zenitsu anteriormente. Y ni hablar del monólogo de incitación a la pelea de Inosuke. La mesa se encontraba repleta de comida, abarrotada de diversos aperitivos que cada uno había puesto con anterioridad. Era el primer año de la Academia Kimetsu realizando esa actividad. Desde los pasillos con guirnaldas hasta el arbolito decorado en el gimnasio. El director lo había permitido como parte de uno de sus tantos programas para fomentar la recreación saludable y la amistad. Por tanto, no fue sorpresa que motivara a la participación del intercambio navideño. Cada salón contaba con la supervisión de un profesor, por lo que al aula de ella se le asignó el profesor de educación física.

Recuerda con algo que, puede asegurar, no es irritación; a sus compañeras ofrecerle a su profesor incluirse al intercambio con más que ánimos por fomentar la amistad; intenciones traspapeladas bajo pestañas parpadeantes y sonrisas de glaseado infantil.

"Tomioka-san es un educador, no puede participar con nosotros" mencionó para ellas, sonriendo con ese gesto tan propio. El veneno destilando en sus ojos violetas, en sus labios curvados en gesto que propicia pensar en lo amigable que Shinobu se hace ver.

Pero incluso si dijo eso y él la observó cuando lo hizo, se dejó convencer por ellas. Como odio el momento en el que tomó un papel de las manos de una de sus compañeras, la posibilidad de que invirtiera tiempo en un regalo que sería para alguna de las presentes le cortó el apetito. Giyuu no sabía reconocer sus consejos, aunque se los clavara con grapas en la frente como deseaba hacerlo cada vez que lo veía. Que no podía ver que ella solo estaba intentando ayudarlo sin ninguna razón en particular.

Esa semana antes del evento, recuerda haberlo ignorado en cada ocasión que pudo, solo habló con él lo estrictamente necesario, que probablemente fueron las ocasiones del listado escolar. Aunque Tomioka parecía empecinado en abordarla en cada tiempo libre, como un recordatorio de su rebeldía. Empezó a consultarle sobre diferentes cosas sin congruencia que solo hacían que se confundiera mucho más. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña forma de llegar a ella, preguntarle algo que no venía al caso y salir sin decir nada más?

Estuvo tan ocupada pensando en lo equívoca de su idea. Pero por sobre todos sus pensamientos, lo irritante de la escena en cuestión que se desataría al ver a la persona que sería su amigo secreto; que, en ese momento, cuando se realizaba la actividad en sí, entre la música y el ambiente tranquilo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver las manos extendidas de su profesor en su dirección. Un regalo de estatura mediana fue depositado entre sus pequeñas manos. Era una caja envuelta en un papel morado.

"¿Hay un color que no te desagrade? Tanto como para tolerarlo" Había preguntado.

"¿A que viene eso, Tomioka-san?"

_Así que era para eso..._

Incluso el lazo estaba reemplazado por una hermosa mariposa monarca de papel, con los colores que ella mencionó en aquella ocasión. Detalles que atesoraría sin decírselo.

-Eres mi amigo secreto, espero te guste.

Shinobu abrió la boca tratando de emitir algún comentario con la elocuencia característica, pero no pudo disimular su sonrisa genuina con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Ser su amigo secreto no lo había pensado, tal vez sus compañeras estaban perdonadas ahora y él, Tomioka podía volver a ser su objeto de bromas diario.

-Gracias, Tomioka-sempai -se animó a responder- yo también espero que me guste, sería una lástima tener que botarlo~

Se encontraba realmente feliz.


	21. Chapter 21

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Yo, fui raptada por mi propia abuela. O más bien, todos los aparatos electrónicos, bajo la excusa de pasar las fiestas navideñas como verdaderamente se debe (llanto dramático) ¡Agonicé por más de dos semanas! De hecho, estoy debajo de la mesa esperanza al milagro de que no me vea… (risas)**

**¿Cómo les fue en las festividades? Yo decidí pasarla con mi familia, reunidos para pelear los terrenos… no, digo, para convivir en armonía. Como ya leyeron, me decomisaron todo y me quedé a la espera de poder robar mi computadora para traerles más llanto. Quiero agradecerles un millón y mucho más allá a los mensajes de navidades que me otorgaron. Todos ellos me hicieron pensar que vale la pena que mi abuela hasta la décima postura "te quitare tus vainas del demonio en navidad". ¡Ustedes valen oro!**

**Notas: Este capítulo lleva el resto del texto que no se pudo ver en "Kouchou Shinobu". Así que, es un capítulo de secuencia. ¡Hay Spoilers! Por lo que, ya sabes, te lo advertí. Ahora, pasa por el lado izquierdo que tenemos pañuelos.**

**¡Bienvenidos al 2020!**

* * *

**Tomioka Giyuu**

_Respira, sigue, sigue_

En una de las noches más oscuras de su vida, no es el sonido de las múltiples cuchillas lo que mantiene sus pies en movimiento o su mano ensangrentada empuñando la hoja. Incluso su voz, enfundándose un valor que flaquea como todo ser humano. No solo está asustado, su preocupación interrumpe la calma habitual que reside siempre en él. Tanjirou está atrás, donde el combate no puede alcanzarlo; envenenado en la misma sangre que provocó el dolor que lleva en su pecho. Sus compañeros pilares sortean los ataques, algunos saliendo menos librados.

Y, esas podrían ser sus razones principales además de su labor como pilar y la responsabilidad que conlleva el título. Sí, las serían, pero es el aleteo de mariposas en su oído, que se niega a creer, se trata de un delirio producto de la pérdida de sangre; lo que le da fuerza en cada paso. Se aferra a la idea de que realmente se encuentran junto a él. Ella lo está, siempre lo está.

Añora volver a verla. Al igual que al resto de las personas que ha perdido.

Giyuu se considera bueno perdiendo todo lo que quiere. Cuando era pequeño, su hermana le enseñó que el amor de familia podía disfrazar el sufrimiento, lo hizo vivir en una burbuja llena de esperanzas, una que explotó de la peor manera que jamás pudo imaginar. Cuando su Tsukako Tomioka se sacrificó para salvarlo, desgarró su inocencia infantil sin retorno. Aún sueña con el niño de voz gastada que aseguraba, los demonios habían matado a su hermana, que fue tratado como un demente.

Al intentar ser enviado con un familiar para tratar su locura, escapó en la primera ocasión que surgió. Estaba tan asustado, echado a la realidad de forma brusca. A penas y podía contener el llanto que amenazaba con ahogarlo, sus ojos eran dos esferas rojas hinchadas. Quería a su hermana de vuelta, no quería esa vida. No quería vivir.

Había escapado montaña arriba, donde el oxígeno era lo suficientemente escaso para producirle un dolor constante en su pecho. Sin experiencia de supervivencia, terminó cayendo cuando tropezó con alguna de las numerosas ramas de los grandes árboles inclementes. El frío azotaba con fuerza, su ropa no era lo suficientemente abrigada para protegerlo. Estaba cansado, aterrado, afligido. Prácticamente muerto cuando Sakonji Urokodaki lo encontró.

El se volvió su segunda familia. Nunca se lo ha dicho, tampoco cree que se lo ha demostrado, pero la figura de su maestro fue uno de los soportes que Giyuu necesitó para no dejarse caer. Además de presentarle a su primer mejor amigo, Sabito. La seguridad y confianza que poseía él, es algo que sabe, nunca tendrá. Pero incluso contar con su figura, al inicio, no mitigó la ansiedad y desesperación que lo llevaba a llorar noche tras noche, aferrado al haori de su hermana, sin saber como aminorar sus sentimientos. Hasta que la pequeña mano de Sabito se estrelló contra su mejilla en una sonora bofetada.

"No digas que sería mejor tu muerte, nunca más. Si lo haces, dejaremos de ser amigos. Insultas la memoria de tu hermana".

Tenía trece años en ese entonces, sin embargo, su amigo se mostró mucho más maduro. Él también había perdido a sus familiares a causa de los demonios, sufría igual que él, pero lo asimiló de mejor manera. En ese momento, se arrepintió de faltarle a la memoria de su hermana, se motivó a seguir para pasar el examen de cazadores. Él lograría enfrentar demonios de la mano de su mejor amigo, para que otras personas no sufrieran de la misma manera que tuvo que hacerlo.

Sí, de la mano de Sabito…

Que destino cruel, que de todas las personas solo muriera la más capacitada para sobrevivir. Recuerda con dolor la herida en sus ojos, el momento antes de la tragedia. Él había ido a salvarlo, al igual que lo estuvo haciendo con el resto de los demás iniciados. Por eso, en cuanto una nueva voz solicitaba auxilio no dudó en socorrerlo.

"¡Sabito!" Esas fueron sus últimas palabras compartidas, su grito de desesperación mezclado con el dolor propio de la herida.

Su mejor amigo murió en manos de ese último demonio, salvando una vida por sacrificar la suya. Considera que lo peor de todo eso es que no se enteró hasta despertar después de la pérdida de sangre. Cuando le fue anunciado que sería reclutado para ser cazador, él ya no tendría un compañero. Estaba nuevamente solo, atorado en el llanto que suprimió por temor a deshonrarlo, aferrado a un haori de otro muerto, uno que dividió para completar con el de su hermana. Iba a seguir por ambos, por su maestro que, a pesar de sentirse aliviado de verlos, no escapó de la sensación de pérdida.

Su actitud cambió después de ese acontecimiento, un silencio culposo lo acompañó hasta olvidar los días de manifestar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Fue malinterpretado en numerosas ocasiones con un egocentrismo del que carecía, antes bien la inferioridad se instaló en sus pensamientos hasta gobernarlo. Solo siguió hasta ser nombrado pilar sin merecerlo, pero pensó que podría ser de ayuda; intentaría salvar a cuantos pudiera.

No era el único con una convicción sólida de servicio voluntario dentro de los pilares. Para cuando estaba iniciando, personas como Kanae Kouchou tenían una idea similar, querer que el mundo fuera purgado del mal que habitaba en él, dando todo para lograr ese cometido. Ella había perdido a sus padres, solo tenía a su hermana menor.

Shinobu…

La primera vez que la vio, ella ya lo estaba mirando. Con sus ojos violetas entrecerrados; parecía evaluarlo. A penas y le dirigió una mirada de vuelta, solo fue cuestión del momento y la sensación de ser observado. Seguramente pensaba igual que él, no merecía estar en esa posición como su hermana.

Tenía toda la razón.

Siguió dirigiéndole aquellas pesadas miradas, en cada ocasión que pudo. Probablemente frustrada de ocupar un puesto inferior cuando era por mucho, de un talento innato superior a sus habilidades. Había escuchado de su hermana, en una de las tantas reuniones de pilares, que Shinobu no era capaz de cortar la cabeza de los demonios. Pero nada de eso la había detenido, su hoja fue forjada bajo su propia idea en forma de aguijón. La enseñanza de la boticaria fue aplicada para convertir distintos venenos y ella aprendió un derivado del aliento que Kanae practicaba. Terminó por admirarla con tales proezas.

Le recordaba al talento natural de Sabito.

Tenía una actitud segura, aunque era brusca y se armaba de una buena cadena de insultos si alguien osaba molestarla. Él nunca tuvo problemas con ella, a pesar de ser mirado mal, no hablaron. Hasta que Kanae murió. Cuando el pilar femenino pereció, su hermana no volvió a ser la misma. Giyuu entendía perfectamente el sentimiento, Shinobu hizo una máscara de niña sonriente, como él, una de seriedad. Ella se convirtió finalmente en pilar, conviviendo mucho más tiempo. Probablemente, de tanto tener que verlo olvidó detestarlo y comenzó a hablarle, aunque, en ese entonces, no comprendía el motivo.

Al principio, con tan poca práctica de elocuencia, terminó escuchándola. Sus pensamientos eran tan contradictorios. Pronuncia con firmeza que los demonios deberían poder llevarse bien con los humanos, pero detrás de esa coraza, al entonar esas palabras, Tomioka pudo observar innumerables veces, el odio que se dejaba filtrar. Así que, se prestó de oyente, curioso de escucharla; intrigado por el motivo que la llevaba a hablarle. Sin saberlo, agradeciéndole que su soledad empezaba a ser más llevadera a su lado.

"Deberías intentar ser más sociable" Había pronunciado en una de sus tantas caminatas, donde coincidían para acudir a las reuniones, nada planeado.

Recuerda pensar en lo innecesario que era, después de todo, estaba limitándose a cumplir su rol en el ciclo de la vida, sin más aspiraciones que las de ser cazador.

"No es necesario" Respondió plenamente seguro.

"Lo es si no quieres vivir dentro de una cueva…"

Lo que le siguió a esas palabras fue debatido por él. No viviría solo, seguramente encontraría como mantenerse siendo cazador, hasta no poder más. Solo entonces ocuparía su tiempo ayudando comunitariamente, pero algo haría para ocupar su mente. Para seguir.

Shinobu parecía disfrutar llevarle la contraria. Giyuu no le encontraba el atractivo en eso, pero no dejó de responderle. Se dieron tantas oportunidades, incluso motivadas por el mismo patrón, quien solía agruparlos para trabajar. No le era desagradable convivir con alguien tan hábil como ella, además de elocuente. Lo sacaba rápidamente de situaciones complicadas en la que pueblerinos terminaba confundiendo sus palabras. Al momento de combatir, estaba dispuesta a cubrirlo tanto como él a ella.

Después de algunas misiones sugería terminar la jornada comiendo en algún local. Para ese tiempo, no había notado lo común y rutinario que se le hizo compartir su tiempo juntos.

Posterior a eso, se dio su encuentro con los hermanos Kamado, modificando sus pensamientos nuevamente. La desesperación de un joven por salvar a su único familiar restante y esta, protegiéndolo a pesar de ser un demonio. Ese día, se prometió protegerlos, por lo que los envió con la única persona que sabía, era capaz de entender.

Con todos los acontecimientos de la familia de las arañas, Shinobu terminó en una extraña mancuerna de protección con él, ambos estaban pendientes de que a Tanjirou no le faltase nada para salir adelante y cuidar de Nezuko. Fue ella quién se ofreció a brindarles refugio en la hacienda. Giyuu le agradeció silenciosamente su comprensión.

La admiraría un poco más, sino supiera lo que estaba haciendo. No era quien, para juzgarla a pesar de convivir, tampoco tenían una amistad de por medio, pero se sentía extraño. No sabía si se trataba de una decepción o preocupación. Ella estaba bebiendo veneno, seguramente para envenenar al demonio que mató a su hermana. Shinobu quería sacrificarse y eso solo significaba que no deseaba estar vida.

Lo descubrió cuando ella empezó a escupir sangre, un día rutinario. Estaba a su lado, como ya era costumbre, de regreso de una convocatoria urgente. Al momento sacó de su uniforme un pañuelo blanco. Dentro de él, su corazón dio un doloroso pálpito de preocupación. Sangran no era normal de esa forma.

"No te preocupes Tomioka-san, está controlado".

Sí, él estaba genuinamente preocupado. Porque ella solo diría algo así, cuando las cosas no estaban bien. La sensación, en vez de aminorar, se convirtió en una opresión dolorosa en su pecho. Se aventuró a responderle, en cuanto la vio mirar la tela "Quédate el pañuelo".

Entonces, para su fortuna ella sugirió que la acompañara a beber té. Inmediatamente asintió, no por que le gustase la bebida, antes bien estaba su idea de mantenerla vigilada por si llegaba a complicarse. Ella ya lo había hecho por él antes, cuando amanecía dormida apoyada en el colchón en el que se encontraba convaleciendo. Shinobu había dejado de ser una colega.

Le fue un poco difícil descubrirlo, pero la camarería no era lo que definía sus sentimientos. De alguna manera, su admiración y la preocupación que tenía por ella, se mezclaron con todas las memorias que compartían juntos hasta redefinir sus sentimientos. Él había empezado a quererla.

Deseaba que viviera, porque estaba seguro, a Kanae también le gustaría que así fuera. Hasta ese punto, empezó a sentir que el tiempo con ella era inclemente, que no podría disfrutar de más comidas juntos y sus extrañas maneras de llevar una conversación, su forma de quejarse cuando consideraba que debía opinar más. Todos esos momentos naturales de tiempo juntos empezaron a pesarle. Empezaron a doler.

Y lo peor de ello, es que no podía recriminárselo. Ella no le correspondería.

O eso pensó.

Durante los entrenamientos para despertar las marcas, se quedó descansando apoyado en una de las pilastras de las casas cercanas. Solo habían sido unos segundos para recomponerse cuando la escuchó, era como el aleteo de una mariposa. Delicada y grácil se posó cerca de él hasta descender su mano en su rostro. Quiso embotellar el momento para que permaneciera con él, se estaba haciendo egoísta con el tiempo, quería robársela lo más que pudiese.

"¿Te gustaré, Tomioka-san? Eres tan reacio que me pregunto si podré alcanzarte".

Su alegría le impidió seguir fingiendo que estaba dormido. Su pecho se llenó, después de mucho tiempo, de un sentimiento de calidez. La había alcanzado, pudo llegar hasta ella. Pronunció su nombre con la devoción implícita del enamoramiento, aunque esta siguiera sonando igual de neutral que siempre. La besó con la prisa de saber que el tiempo estaba en su contra, con la esperanza de hacerla sentir amada, como estaba seguro, podía hacerlo.

"Esperé lo necesario" musitó después de compartir caricias. Ella le sonrió, antes de asentir. Le preguntó por el tiempo en el que descubrió sus sentimientos y como pudo, intentó explicarle que no hubo fecha exacta, solo un desarrollo que fue creciendo cuando él la miró por primera vez. Seguramente a su hermana le hubiese gustado conocerla. Ella lo contagió con ese romanticismo propicio para enfrentarse a la relación que pretendía tener con Shinobu. Al ritmo que desease establecer.

Pudo abrirse un poco más a ella, entender que disfrutaba llevarle la contraria solo porque respondía de vuelta. Las bromas que solía lanzarle se convirtieron en comentarios sin malicia, con más insinuaciones a numerosos besos que compartieron. Trató de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo a su lado, incluso en las noches. Terminó durmiendo en la hacienda, pasando los primeros minutos velando por ella, la palidez que no disfrazaba su rostro sin maquillaje. Aterrado de perderla.

Él que lo había perdido prácticamente todo, no estaba listo a pesar de eso.

"¿Quieres tener una familia?" la escuchó decir, la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de caminar a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas. Seguramente lo había preguntado por los niños que pasaban a su lado.

Dolió escucharlo, no tenían las circunstancias para siquiera pensarlo. No pondría sobre sus hombros palabras que pudiesen afectarla más de lo que parecía al mirar a las familias que protegían siendo cazadores.

"No es algo que podamos permitirnos"

"¿Y si pudieras?" Shinobu era lista, lo suficiente para desmantelar sus palabras. Ahorró comentarios guardando silencio. Ella tocó su rostro con tristeza sin disimular, él respondió besando su frente. Shinobu no merecía esa vida…

"Me hubiese gustado tener una niña, ella heredaría todo mi conocimiento de boticaria" empezó a conversar. "Sería hermosa, a pesar de tener tus genes".

"Aprendería los estilos del agua" anunció él, imaginando a una pequeña señorita de cabello negro gritándole padre mientras levanta una espada de madera.

"Sabía que dirías algo como eso" negó Kouchou sonriendo.

Esa noche dejaron que la idea de la familia muriera, la idea de un final que no implicara su sacrificio envenenada. Besó cada rincón de su cuerpo antes de tomarla, a la luz de la luna que parecía otorgarle una figura divina. Suprimió su miedo sosteniendo su mano, ella aún era carne caliente, era ojos fijos sobre él; era una boca capaz de pronunciar su nombre entre jadeos. Shinobu aún estaba viva, era todo lo que importaba.

El momento llegó, Muzan invadió la casa del patrón; ellos fueron a finalizar lo que debía terminarse hace mucho. A su lado se encontraba Tanjirou cuando las paredes empezaron a moverse, como pudo la buscó entre el resto de los pilares, ella también lo miró en los segundos antes de caer. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Quería ir detrás, pero eso significaba dejar a su sucesor solo. Había prometido protegerlo, tenía que hacerlo a pesar de todo.

Su mente estaba ahí, pero su corazón se lo había llevado Shinobu lista para morir.

"Cawww ¡Muerta! ¡Shinobu Kouchou está muerta! Murió después de la confrontación con la luna superior dos"

El cuervo que se alza sobre sus cabezas, perteneciente a la gran red de información que el resto de los familiares del patrón consigue desfigurar su rostro. Escucha como su corazón sube a su oído hasta martillear. Muerta, la mujer que amó…

No deja de repetirse esa palabra en su cabeza hasta darle náuseas. No volverá a escuchar sus bromas, sentir sus manos. No podrá hacerle el amor y quererla como merece. Ella ha perecido finalmente, consiguiendo lo que se propuso al ingerir el veneno.

Seguiría corriendo solo porque sus pies no se detienen, si no fuera porque Akaza los enfrenta y él regresa en sí, para enfocarse en aniquilarlo. Rengoku estaba muerto por su culpa, Tanjirou podría morir si no se enfoca en comportarse como un pilar. Muerde su boca hasta sangran, Shinobu lo quiere vivo, Sabito lo quiere vivo, su hermana lo quiere vivo. No va a morir.

La luna superior tres se desintegra después de rendirse, él se encarga de tratar las heridas del mayor de la familia Kamado. Anuncian más muertes al reanudar su marcha, el hermano de Sanemi, Muichiro. Caen lunas al igual que camaradas.

Al finalizar su trayecto, ven al origen del caos nuevamente, Muzan toma una nueva forma mucho más asquerosa que la primera. Siente inmediatamente como la rabia trepa por su garganta, pero no puede dejarse nublar por ella. Se lanzan por él y responde con una velocidad que corta su seguridad. Tienen que mantenerse hasta el amanecer. Tienen que seguir.

Tanjirou cae envenenado por las cuchillas del demonio. Como puede lo mira desde su posición. Está asustado de fallarle, él no debe morir.

Trata de hacerle frente a los ataques mientras Murata se encarga de su sucesor. Es ahí cuando empieza a escucharlas, el sonido claro del aleteo de mariposas cerca. Como si su mano cálida volviese a posarse en su hombro. Cree que la ha visto por unos segundos, sonreírle con confianza.

Es todo lo que necesita. Le promete algo en el silencio de la batalla, palabras que está completamente seguro, le llegarán. Volverán a verse, le asegura, cuando sea el momento, se encargará de buscarla en la otra vida, donde sea que esté.


	22. Chapter 22

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Hola, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde el último capítulo y eso se debe a que, no sé por qué razón, pero estoy enfermo de la manera más tonta posible. Y lo primero, como baldazo de agua fría, que recomendó mi médico "no puede usar aparatos electrónicos hasta descansar la vista apropiadamente".**

**Ayer pase el filtro de revisión, lo que quiere decir que oficialmente estoy en condiciones de volver a mis andanzas. Es muy curioso, el capítulo de hoy trata un poco de eso que viví. A pesar de no haberlo pasado cuando escribí, me causa gracia que se una coincidencia de circunstancias.**

**Agradezco muchísimo que me apoyen con los comentarios, sugerencias, entre otras cosas. Ustedes me motivan a seguir con este hermoso proyecto. El fandom Giyushino, de lo mejor en lo que estado. Somo paz, pañuelos y amor.**

**¡Venga el episodio de hoy!**

* * *

**Virus**

No hizo merito para pensar que lo dio a demostrar, porque cree que el simple hecho de estar presente sin merecerlo desmerita su posición mucho más. En la mañana solo era una fiebre simple, que dio por sentado, podría ser tratada en la tarde, después de la reunión en la residencia principal. No estaba descuidando su salud, solo evaluaba prioridades. Así que asistió sintiendo, además, ligeras punzadas del dolor de cabeza que estaba por avecinarse.

A su lado, el resto de sus compañeros escuchaban atentamente las palabras del líder. La voz calmada y tranquila, sin embargo, generaba un respeto y lealtad únicos. No era común que se encontraran reunidos, pero el aumento de lunas inferiores, el aumento de los campos de protección asignados a cada pilar. A él se le estaba aceptando un par de cuadras que no consideraba difícil, pero los diversos síntomas que empezaban a sentir parecían llevarle la contraria.

Pudo finalizar la reunión sin ningún inconveniente. Estaba por irse, solo tenía que revisar las nuevas asignaciones y podría buscar medicinas para calmar su resfriado. Asegurar internamente que todo se necesitará a la lluvia inclemente que provocó el último demonio con el que combatió y que no pudo recurrir a la ropa seca hasta muchas horas después.

Como pudo dio un par de pasos hasta que una mano pequeña detuvo el resto de su marcha. El tacto conocido lo hizo detectar, incluso girar su rostro a pesar de las molestias propias de la enfermedad. Se encuentra abriendo los ojos en signo de sorpresa en cuanto Shinobu lo obliga a incluir lo suficiente para tocar su frente con la mano libre. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa falsa.

-Que malo eres fingiendo, Tomioka-san -anunció- vamos por medicina y descansarás apropiadamente.

-Tengo ...

-¡Ahórratelo! -pronunció en advertencia, un tono de alegría venenoso. No estaba en discusión su sugerencia- vamos ~ no tengo todo el tiempo.

A lo lejos escuchamos algunos murmullos de sus compañeros, que se perdían con la distancia que empezaba a separarlos mientras era "arrastrado" por el pilar femenino. No es que Shinobu realmente pudiese hacer una hazaña como esa, pero el agarre que tenía su mano tirando del manga del haori era firme a pesar de ser pequeña. Dejó que su mano tomara la de ella en remplazo de la tela, como era costumbre.

Kouchou no incluyó algún comentario a su acción, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron a los de él.

La mayoría de las niñas, al verla llegar a la hacienda, corrieron hasta ser saludadas. Giyuu reconoce la admiración que llena los ojos de esas pequeñas, que pasa a convertirse en miradas nerviosas al verlo. Algunas de ellas no evitaban observar sus manos entrelazadas antes de cuchichear con voces infantiles. No era una novedad verlo rondar el lugar, mucho menos esas escasas muestras de afecto público que demostraban, pero seguramente les producía algún sentimiento que él no comprendía. Esperaba que no fuera malo.

Lo condujo a su despacho, donde le hizo tomar asiento. Desde su posición, buscarán entre las donaciones llenas de frascos hasta encontrar lo que vieron un jarabe. Trazó un camino con sus dedos mientras tarareaba, tomando una de las cucharas regresó hasta él vertiendo un poco del contenido hasta cubrir el cubierto.

-Di "ah" -habla, con un tono de diversión, que también se ve implícito en la forma que conduce la cuchara a su boca. Giyuu toma el contenido sin quejarse en pesar del sabor amargo que perdura en su lengua- buen niño.

-No soy un niño.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como uno, si te sientes mal debes ser tratado a tiempo -responde ella deja el jarabe en su sitio- ¿creíste que no lo notaría?

El silencio le otorga a Shinobu lo respuesta. Se gira para observarlo antes de negar sonriendo, en esa ocasión su gesto le parece honesto a Tomioka. La observación meditando en sus palabras, realmente tiene la capacidad de ver a través de sus capas de mutismo e incomprensión. Sus ojos parecen leer más allá, donde posiblemente es capaz de observar la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

-Debes olvidar esa idea, Tomioka-san. Ahora vamos, a que descanse como se debe.

Se deja conducir nuevamente, en esa ocasión hasta la habitación del pilar. La comodidad de la cama de Shinobu lo recibe satisfaciendo su cuerpo que empezaba a necesitar de tal comodidad, se deja llevar por la necesidad de horas de sueño que no se permite por vigilancia y que incluso, si no las desea por responsabilidad, su pareja parece dispuesta a amarrarlo para que las cumpla.

Antes de dormir, recuerda vagamente sus anteriores resfriados. Cuando había otra mano femenina entrelazada a la suya, su hermana sonriendo para él, prometiendo que saldría a jugar si se mejoraba.

-Shinobu ... -susurra, porque a veces flaquea la falsa fortaleza que todos creen que posee, incluso él.

No quiere estar solo nuevamente.

-Aquí estoy -susurra la voz femenina, de forma suave. Su mano apoyada a la de él.

Puede cerrar sus ojos y descansar.


	23. Chapter 23

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Como siempre, agradecerles eternamente que aprecien mi trabajo, los mensajes que de verdad atesoro en mi corazón (sobre todo los ingeniosos que me sacan una risa genuina).**

**NOTAS. Me causa muchísima gracia confesarles que me costó más el nombre del capítulo que escribirlo en sí. Por favor, Real Academia, ¿Para cuando más palabras con esta complicada letra? Me hiciste golpearme con el computador un par de veces.**

**¡El capítulo!**

* * *

**Watts**

El viento sopla entre la lluvia, cambiándola de dirección numerosas veces. Incluso el frío empeoraba con el tiempo que permanece en ese lugar, rodeado de la inclemencia que el clima puede brindarle. Montaña arriba la entrada de oxígeno a los pulmones se dificultaba y, aunque él estuviese entrenado para resistirlo, después de un tiempo de combate, hasta el más preparado empieza a sentir agotamiento. Trata de ignorar el leve mareo, el cansancio y el dolor de empuñar el arma. Se concentra en cortar cabezas de demonios sin remordimiento. Se trataba de personas que decidieron elegir el camino equivocado, él se encarga de rectificar sus acciones exterminándolos.

Cada vez que corta uno, otros tres se lanzan por encima de las copas de los árboles que pertenecen al bosque que parece no tener fin.

Tiene algunas heridas profundas que sangran manchando el uniforme. Empieza a sentir dolor cuando aspira con dificultad, como si estuviese respirando afiladas espinas de hielo. Con la franqueza interna que solo se puede tener al hablar con uno mismo, no está seguro de salir librado de esa misión. Eso sí, cree con firmeza que eliminará hasta el último de los demonios que se le fue asignado. Tiene que hacerlo, está obligado por algo más que su posición.

Flaquea en su danza mortal, rodilla en el suelo jadea dolorosamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto surge la oportunidad se fuerza a ponerse de pie nuevamente, aún si le cuesta moverse y respirar. Tomioka Giyuu continúa empuñando su hoja hasta que, a sus pies, rueda la última cabeza de la horda de demonios a la que se enfrentó. Solo entonces se permite sucumbir ante el dolor cayendo de rodillas por segunda ocasión escupiendo algo de sangre de un labio roto de tanto morderlo.

No quiere morir. Porque ha prometido vivir, una mujer mucho más pequeña y más habilidosa lo espera en la hacienda donde reside. Ataviada del haori de su hermana, con su uniforme meritorio de pilar; con el humor lleno de bromas que han dejado de ser hirientes, siendo sustituidas por su elocuencia para motivarlo a llevarle el juego. Ella lo espera, bajo la premisa de la promesa que le hizo al retirarse.

"Volveré"

Que palabra tan sencilla, pero tan difícil de cumplir en un momento como ese.

Respira por la boca un par de veces antes de forzarse. Como si de electricidad se tratase, se obliga a ser férreo y físicamente se coloca en pie nuevamente para seguir. El volverá. El regresará a la hacienda para decirle que ha cumplido una misión más, que no requiere de tantos tratamientos y que las heridas son menos dolorosas de lo que parecen. Aunque seguramente ella ignore cada palabra que salga de su boca, antes de indicarle que va a ser sometido a una serie de ensayos médicos para recuperarse con prontitud. Lo dejará reposar en alguna camilla de la sala de cuidados y le prometerá que no lo visitará por ser tan descuidado. Pero lo hará, entrada la noche colocará su mano en la frente para revisar la temperatura.

Ella lo cuidará como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho.

Al primer paso pierde el conocimiento y la promesa que persiste en su mente se desvanece junto a su fuerza. No duelen sus heridas, ni está forzado a respirar. Cae contra la capa de nieve que se ha formado sobre la tierra.

Lo último que ve es parte de las raíces de los árboles y lo que escucha, el aleteo de una mariposa.

Hay voces en la lejanía que no logra identificar. Se siente a gusto con el calor que de seguro le proporciona estar muerto. Sin embargo, toda fantasía de su deceso muere al sentir algo de dolor en uno de sus brazos. Una inyección, identifica. Abre los ojos con dificultad, el cansancio es lo segundo en regresar, apenas puede mantenerse despierto.

Shinobu está a su lado.

Intenta pronunciar su nombre, solo que este queda atrapado en voz perdida.

-No te esfuerces, necesitas descansar -empieza ella- tuviste mucha suerte Giyuu-san. Estaba lo bastante cerca para sacarte a tiempo.

Kouchou parecía querer decir más, abría la boca constante y nuevamente la cerraba. Sus habituales máscaras de sonrisas estaban reemplazadas por la crudeza de una línea recta de molestia.

-Sé que es nuestro trabajo, pero -levantó sus ojos para mirarlo con severidad- no vuelvas a llevar tu cuerpo a ese extremo. Pídele a tu cuervo que me informe, yo iré a apoyarte.

Giyuu asiente. No porque esté seguro de querer que Shinobu tenga la posibilidad de quedar tan lastimada como lo estaba él en ese momento, sino porque siente que eso será lo único que la tranquilice. Ella se veía genuinamente preocupada. Esos ojos ya los había contemplado, cuando alguna de sus niñas está enferma. Ser el que le provoca ese sentimiento le es demasiado incómodo.

Sabe que le ha indicado permanecer callado, pero nuevamente abre la boca.

-Vol…ví -logra articular con la dificultad de un niño que empieza a hablar. Es doloroso, pero se siente peor estando callado.

Shinobu se muestra sorprendida unos segundos antes de entender, por lo que puede notar, que se refiere a la promesa que le hizo. Tal vez no logró conseguir regresar por sus propios pies, pero estaba de vuelta en la hacienda. Agradecido de ver su bonito rostro una vez más. Aunque este se llenara de lágrimas ese momento.

Ella se levantó para rodearlo en un abrazo significativo.

-Eso hiciste.


	24. Chapter 24

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Con honestidad, yo creo que las enfermedades se enamoran de mi cuerpo falto de defensas y no me abandonan con facilidad. Después de pasar algunas alergias del cambio de temporada, me envolvió un resfriado de esos que trae un coctel de síntomas terribles… aquí donde estoy, me incorporé como escena de la momia porque, con sinceridad, me es muy difícil estar acostada. Lo peor de todo es que como todo está terminado solo me queda rellenar y ni para eso me dejaba el refriado.**

**En fin, estando de vuelta a dos capítulos del final, si no cuento este; no se realmente que decir. Supongo que me desahogaré cuando me toque escribir lo inicial del último capítulo. Por ahora, solo me queda agradecerles muchísimo el apoyo, al igual que el amor que le están dando a mi limpiadora, quien también se le pegó la peste por venir a visitarme… (risas) pobre alma en desgracia… **

**Este es el último capítulo suelto y de temática ligera. Después de él, se encontrarán los dos últimos que, no se como decirlo, es más pesado. Digo yo que poético, porque estaba adornando todo (risas).**

**La palabra utilizada es una locución verbal de inteligencia. (RAE salvando vidas de gente muy osada como yo, inventando una historia abecedario). **

**¡Muchas gracias, nos leemos muy pronto!**

* * *

**Xeca**

Shinobu sonrió, su gesto encantó su rostro haciéndola mucho más hermosa de lo que le parecía a la mayoría de los estudiantes que la observaban embelesados. En su caminata por las afueras, alguno fue lo suficientemente osado para pronunciar su nombre con adoración encontrando su mirada y un saludo acompañado del gesto animado. Eso era más que suficiente para ganarse sus suspiros. A pesar de haberse graduado, algunas amistades aún se encontraban en la escuela y, por encima de todo eso, su popularidad seguía vigente. Tal vez por el hecho de ser hermana de Kanae y que, esta última se encargaba de presumir a su querida pariente y lo talentosa que resultaba ser.

Para la mayor de las Kouchou, Shinobu no solo se trataba de una persona inteligente en el ámbito escolar. Con su ingreso a la universidad rápidamente se encontró siendo asignada para las olimpiadas del área científica. Sin embargo, esas actitudes escolares por la droguería eran algo común en ella. Lo que llamaba la atención de su hermana, era lo sagaz mentalmente para conseguir que Giyuu se moviera a la tonada que ella decidía componer.

Y es que, el profesor de gimnasia tenía una fama de director de formación militar que imposibilitaba la percepción de ubicarlo como alguien fácil de manipular. Claro, tampoco es que se tratase de algo por el estilo, pero Shinobu había conseguido que él realizara acciones que escapaban de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar con bebidas de más. Desde las cartas que escribió para ella en el período de las olimpiadas en el extranjero hasta causar que su rostro redujera la fase estoica en la que siempre parecía estar sumido.

-Mi hermana le ha sentado de maravilla a Giyuu-san, ¿No lo crees así, Sanemi? -consultó, sus delicadas manos entrelazadas mientras hablaba con ese tono de ensueño que imprimía en sus conjeturas.

Inmediatamente, su pareja la observó- ¿De qué hablas? -expuso con tosca incredulidad. No es que quisiera tratarla mal, sino que él era naturalmente un hombre con un tono de voz que podía confundirse con amargura.

-Él se ve feliz a su lado.

-Imaginas cosas, Giyuu tiene la expresión en el… -cerró su boca en cuanto los ojos de Kanae apremiaron su osadía con una mirada de advertencia. Sanemi retrocedió voluntariamente, lo menos que deseaba era discutir con ella.

-No eres observador -asegura atrapando una de sus manos con cariño. Obtuvo rápidamente el gesto que esperaba, su sonrojo habitual tirando de sus labios para torcerlo en una muesca de fingida molestia. Le parecía sumamente adorable que no se acostumbrara a sus muestras de afecto, a pesar de sus años de relación y el anillo que descansaba en su mano.

Sonrió de forma encantadora, apoyando momentáneamente su cabeza contra su brazo. Fue la posición, que le otorgó el campo visual para ver a su hermana llegar hasta Tomioka. Apretó la mano de Sanemi para captar su atención, indicándole con los ojos que era momento de mirar.

Shinobu hizo un gesto animado para Giyuu antes de comentar algo a su llegada, él dejó inmediatamente de seguir ocupando su tiempo en revisiones de algunos papeles que sostenía en sus manos. No se habían visto en algunos días por diferencias de actividades. Kanae sabía de lo mucho que su hermana extrañaba a su novio, no lo decía porque internamente, a pesar de lucir muy segura para con todas las personas; se avergonzaba con facilidad al hablar con ella. Seguía siendo su adorada pequeña de complicadas emociones.

Hubo miradas profundas que enternecieron el corazón de Kanae, que veía más allá de la simpleza de permanecer frente a frente. Observaba la forma en la que Giyuu detallaba a su hermana y Shinobu parecía estar completa. Toda la emoción de la escena aumentó cuando ella extendió su mano que no demoró en ser entrelazada con la de él. Hizo brotar de sus labios una sonrisa sincera asegurando internamente tener un cuñado que merecía el título. Se veían tan adorables juntos.

Giró su rostro con la misma emoción en su pecho, notando el aura de consternación y confusión que pintaba notoriamente el rostro de su pareja. Sanemi parecía una Calculadora con un signo equívoco en su ecuación. Algo en él gritaba que había dejado de funcionar adecuadamente. Kanae no pudo reprimir la risa que la contagió, pero intentó mitigarla con su boca.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! -se quejó molesto. Su rostro color cereza de la vergüenza que estaba experimentando por ser la causa de su gracia.

-No es nada -respondió tratando de controlarse. Sanemi no estaba hecho para eso.


	25. Chapter 25

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Todos sabemos que nada es eterno, pero el tiempo de convivencia es tanto que el cariño se transforma en profunda tristeza cuando es momento de despedirse. Y créanme si les digo, que cerré la computadora con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Antes de empezar en esta plataforma, mi editora venía enganchada con Kimetsu y me comentó cosas del manga… con honestidad, mi primera idea no fue escribir sobre Giyuu. Tiendo muchísimo a optar por parejas con más tensión entre ellos "picante" por así decirlo. Gente más atrevida. ¡Yo quería a Rengoku! XD (risa escandalosa) y si, se lo que estás pensando ¿Sara, pero si esa gente no era shippeable en ese tiempo? ¡Pues yo quería por que sí! **

**La editora realmente me hizo leer los primeros tomos y mi amor por Shinobu no hizo más que empezar a crecer exponencialmente. Encontré en ese personaje la belleza de un diseño al que no estaba acostumbrada y una mezcla de actitudes que, a pesar de haberlas visto con anterioridad, la hacían única. Amé y sigo amando las interacciones de alguien como ella. Precisamente Shinobu Kouchou me motivó a escribirle una historia que honrara mi cariño por un personaje del calibre de ella.**

**El cariño por Giyuu lo aportó inicialmente la editora, ella (estaré muy agradecida eternamente) supo ver el atractivo en ese tipo de personajes más serenos a los que yo encuentro apáticos. Y cuando me explicó lo que ella veía en lo compacto que podía ser Tomioka, fue cuestión de reírme y decirle que por fin; finalmente, tenía mi pareja para escribir. También, obviamente, empecé a querer al niño de los ojos muertos.**

**Y así, mi travesía que creía duraría un largo tiempo llegó a su final. Sé que me extiendo muchísimo en los comentarios del autor, pero siendo la última interacción que tendré con ustedes en esta historia no quisiera irme sin decirles que mi nivel de gratitud para con cada persona que se dio la oportunidad para leerlo, que empezó a seguirlo y, sobre todo, dejar mensajes; es tan profundo que seguramente lloraría de ver el primer mensaje hasta el último nuevamente. (soy una sentimental, déjenme ser).**

**Confieso que me quedó gustando la idea de escribir algo ligero de Sanemi y Kanae o la hermosa Mitsuri, quizás sobre mi ardiente pilar Rengoku (risas) no lo sé. Sin embargo, siendo honesta, estoy comprometida con la historia de Nanatsu y ahora que me metí en lo de Shaman King. Creo, nos volveremos a ver en un par de meses. Eso sí, si me recomiendan historias o ustedes se animan a escribir, no duden en enviármelas, amaría leer más de Kimetsu, sobre todo del Giyuushino.**

**De parte de mi limpiadora/compañera de lágrimas y yo, nos despedimos finalmente de este abecedario, de las risas de madrugadas por las incongruencias que debían corregirse, las charlas de computadora por lo mal que se me daba pensar como Giyuu. Nunca podré olvidar la última conversación sobre este capítulo doble…**

**Wuda: ¿Bueno, y ahora qué sigue? Ya terminé de limpiar esto.**

**Yo: eso era lo último…**

**Wuda: … (silencio) (risas incómodas) no estaba lista para decirle adiós.**

**Yo: tampoco lo estoy, tampoco…**

* * *

**Yacer**

A pesar de ser una mañana nublada, no era precisamente el clima lo que estaba abrumando su corazón. Con la fortaleza que solo podía caracterizarla se llenó a sí misma de la confianza que necesitaba para enfrentar su realidad. Esa decisión estaba tomada desde el momento que sus manos se tiñeron de la sangre de su preciada hermana y supo, que solo ella podría acabar con el demonio que la lastimó. Así que, llena de ese desprecio de pensar en el aberrante ser que aún permanecía en el lado de los vivos, bebió de la botella de veneno. Se convertiría en lo que ingería y, llegado el momento, serviría dispuesta a la causa, sabiendo de sobra que moriría.

A ese punto, era fácil pensar que nada podría atarla a desear vivir; sin embargo, la idea dictaba muchísimo de apartarse de la realidad. Shinobu también deseaba vivir el tiempo que se le permitiera, de la mejor manera que un pilar podría hacerlo. Sirviendo en su labor para evitar que otros sufrieran el mismo destino que su familia. Quería seguir apuñalando demonios hasta que no existiera ningún otro, quería más sonrisas para sus niñas de la hacienda y menos de esos rostros preocupados que difícilmente conseguían dormir sin pedirle de manera avergonzara que se quedara un poco más hasta que pudiesen conciliar el sueño. Cuanto dolor mantuvo dentro de si misma, colocando una sonrisa de máscara para ellas. Sin demostrarles que era un cascarón quebrado.

Dejó la botella vacía descansar en su repisa llena de frascos a la espera de ser ingeridos cada día a partir de ese. El líquido de color violeta le recordó que tenía algo más que hacer. Tomó el papel con el que escribía los avances de los ingresados a la hacienda, separando una página se sentó esperando que sus palabras pudiesen trasmitirse adecuadamente.

Él merecía algo más que su silencio ante las preguntas de lo que, deducía, estaba haciendo. Giyuu era profundamente sentimental a pesar de no demostrarlo. Lo movía la lealtad, el respeto y cariño a los seres queridos que perdió. Esperaba, también lo que sentía por ella. Su amor llegó después de su decisión e, incluso apartando el dolor de su egoísmo, sería de forma similar de haber llegado antes. Lo amaba, sí, como una mujer enamorado podría amar a alguien, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la posibilidad de salvar más vidas. De vengar a su hermana.

Por eso, en cuanto Tamayo le indicó que el veneno estaba listo, se encontró comprando papel suficiente para dejarle cartas, motivada por el dolor que veía en sus ojos ante sus evasivas respuestas. Quería que viviera hasta convertirse en el anciano amargado que siempre pensó que sería, vivir sus días sin la preocupación de despertar ante el llamado de la caza de un demonio.

Shinobu deseaba decirle tantas cosas que muy difícilmente lograría expresarle si hablaba. Por eso pensó en el papel, era buena desenvolviéndose en él. Pero, no era lo mismo un informe médico que dedicar palabras que serían leídas después de su muerte. Así que sus primeras oraciones fueron arrugadas y desechadas. Después de unos intentos, finalmente encontró algo decente. Su mano se extendió conforme escribía perdiendo la noción de su incomodidad.

"Giyuu-san, no sabes lo mucho que complicaste mi vida. No había escrito cartas desde mi infancia, cuando compartía a modo de broma correspondencia con mi hermana por la ventana de una casa posteriormente perpetrada por demonios. Sé que lo sabes, mi primera motivación para lo que hice fue mi hermana y mis sucesoras. Incluso si no lo dijera, sé que lo comprendes, porque vi esa motivación en ti en numerosas ocasiones. Te hizo encantador, quizás por eso empecé a soportar tu terrible y desafortunada forma de hacer.

O puede que solo tenga mal gusto".

Se detuvo al confirmar que algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus párpados para caer en el papel. Las limpió sin mayor dificultad y dejó la nota oculta dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Podría continuar después de serenarse, no tendría gracia arrugar su papel entre tantas lágrimas. Además, no tardó en escuchar la voz de Aoi ordenando las primeras asignaciones de limpieza. Se dispuso a salir para saludarlas, procuraba que no sintieran su ausencia por tanto tiempo. Después de Kanae, las pérdidas eran un tema sumamente sensitivo dentro de la hacienda, el faro en el que se había convertido su hermana se extinguió dejándolas en una oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarlas.

Colocó su mejor sonrisa, dispuesta a fingir nuevamente.

-Buenos días, veo que han iniciado con diligencia, me alegro de que sea de esa forma -comentó, sus ojos violetas viajaron a las pocas niñas que le devolvía el gesto con admiración.

-¡Shinobu-sama, nos esforzaremos hoy también! -animó una de las más pequeñas residentes de La Mariposa.

Kouchou se acercó a ella, en esa ocasión había sustituido su falsa mueca por una sonrisa genuina. Palmeó con la gentileza de una madre su cabeza- estoy segura de ello. Confío en ustedes plenamente.

Con esas palabras se giró continuando con su camino, siendo consciente de la mirada que le dedicó fugazmente Aoi. Ella no era como las más pequeñas, que fácilmente olvidarían las preocupaciones con su comentario de aliento. Había pasado por experiencias mucho más traumáticas, como para ser persuadida. No volteó para mentirle, porque vería realidad en sus ojos violetas.

Partió a completar la misión que se le asignó. Mientras el viento soplaba fuerte producto del recorte de tiempo que hizo saltando entre las copas de los árboles, recordó las notas que dejó en el mueble y pensó en lo que podría escribir. A lo lejos, sus oídos escuchaban los sonidos constantes que daban las ramas detrás de ella.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, suspirando. El profundo bosque no disfrazaba nada.

Al saltar un par de veces más se golpeó contras una de las ramas de los árboles y descendió gradualmente como una mariposa herida en una de sus alas. Dejó que la funda con su nichirinto descansara a un lado mientras evaluaba la herida. Profirió un quejido en cuanto sus dedos tocaron su tobillo, al producir un sonido como ese, entre la espesura del desolado bosque, alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la copa del árbol que la había golpeado siendo sacudida con fuerza. Se permitió sonreír, desenfundando la hoja en cuestión de segundos adquiriendo una postura defensiva. No hubo tal caída por accidente, pero el demonio al que había ido a cazar le creyó la actuación.

-Hola, llevémonos bien esta mañana~ -comentó, su hoja en posición de atravesarle la garganta a piquetes.

Era buena actriz, su madre se lo había comentado cuando de pequeña imitaba bastante bien a su hermana. En aquel entonces le había alegrado de sobremanera, pues admiraba enormemente a Kanae y quería copiarla en la medida de lo posible. Sin embargo, en cuanto murió, llevó con dolor la sonrisa que colocaba su hermana, incluso si tenía que tapar los espejos para no verla a través de su reflejo.

El demonio grita y algunas gotas de sangre caen sobre su uniforme. Acertó los tres golpes que realizó, era cuestión de tiempo para que se redujera a un cuerpo inerte. Únicamente tendría que resistir los pocos segundos que le quedaban de vida y el contraataque que seguramente estaba por realizar. El brazo de él giró rápidamente para buscar atravesarle las garras, después de todo, desconocía que su oponente lo condenó a morir en cuestión de segundos.

Shinobu saltó antes del impacto, quedando en cuclillas sobre el miembro que buscaba golpearla. Giró grácil su hoja produciendo un brillo plateado que parpadeó contras las pocas luces que atravesaban el bosque, zumbó cortando el aire propinándole un pinchazo certero en los ojos. El demonio gritó adolorido y luego cayó de rodillas jadeando en búsqueda de aire.

-Parece que eso es todo -le aseguró sonriéndole de cerca.

El cuerpo ahora inerte quedó tendido sobre el suelo rocoso. Shinobu facilitó el trabajo, dejando que los pocos rayos del sol que habían conseguido mejorar el día nublado, atravesaran las hojas densas de los árboles. En cuanto lo hizo, el cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse rápidamente. La primera de sus labores concluyó considerablemente rápido. Se alegró internamente de que así fuera, quería contar con el tiempo suficiente par seguir la nota antes de que el futuro receptor regresara a la hacienda después de un día de ausencia por una misión asignada.

Volvió para el atardecer, después de revisar que todo el rango asignado para su protección se encontraba bajo control. En cuanto atravesó el portón Aoi la observó alentada por verla llegar, como si sus hombros se aligeraran ante la pesada incertidumbre de su partida cada día, sin saber si regresaría.

-Shinobu-sama, le llegó correspondencia. Me tomé la libertad de dejarla sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias por informarme -contesto ella amablemente.

-¡E-espere! -la detuvo torpemente, Aoi torció su boca ante el tartamudeo- por favor, puede darme su haori para lavarlo.

Kouchou se lo retiró enternecida ante el gesto de preocupación que acababa de presenciar. Sabía de sobra que detrás de esas palabras, quedaba implícito el deseo de querer apoyarla, como fuese el modo. Shinobu conocía el complejo de inferioridad que aquejaba a Aoi, por tal motivo, siempre le reconocía su labor.

-Gracias, me alivia saber que queda en buenas manos -musita enfundándole valor.

La persona frente a ella permaneció en silencio, pero en su rostro ya no estaba la amargura de antes.

Regresó a su despacho, buscando un cambio de ropa para asearse apropiadamente. Abrió el cajón encontrando numerosas camisas y pantalones que constituían su habitual uniforme de cazador. Al tener una de cada parte, llevó todo eso a los baños que se encontraban a un par de puertas de su habitación. Depositó la muda en un pequeño mueble de madera a un lateral, se despojó de sus prendas y dejó que el agua se llevara la mugre con restos de sangre del demonio. Sus pensamientos volaron como en el bosque, solo que en esa ocasión se centraban en las dosis de veneno que tendría que beber al día siguiente, los síntomas secundarios que podría experimentar y tendría que ocultar.

Después de salir y encontrarse vestida, tomó las notas que dejó descansar en el cajón y dispuso encontrar la inspiración para continuarlas.

"No quiero que pienses, en ninguna circunstancia, que de alguna manera puedes culparte del resultado de mis decisiones. Eres muy bueno inculpándote, hombre ingenuo. Antes bien, debería prevalecer en tu memoria, que algunas de mis mejores memorias llevan tu nombre y se pronuncian significativamente. No te encierres en la sombra de un pasado atormentado por mis recuerdos. Vive Giyuu, la garantía de que envejezcas como el viejo amargado que estoy segura, serás; me da tranquilidad".

Shinobu sonrió levemente ante la broma que en repetidas ocasiones le había dicho a él. Le aseguró a Tomioka que entre más pasaban lo años, su humor empeoraba considerablemente. Viviría en las montañas, alejado de las personas en un estilo de vida ermitaño, con un bastón con el que seguiría practicando las posturas del agua. Asustando a los niños que pasaran, simplemente por mostrar su rostro.

En aquella ocasión, Giyuu la había mirado molesto, desaprobando sus palabras inmediatamente. Si cierra los ojos puede escuchar su propia risa, sentir sus brazos rodear su cuerpo y obtener una respuesta rápida por parte de él. Ha memorizado el latido calmado de su corazón y la tranquilidad que le proporciona cuando acuna su rostro para besarla repetidas veces. Siente las cosquillas de las terminales de su cuerpo, siente que recuerdos como ese hacen todo más llevadero y a la vez más doloroso.

El golpe a su puerta llega, no tiene que pensar en las posibilidades de quien pueda tratarse, porque solo una persona no se anunciaría al tocar. Mueve la puerta encontrando al individuo que segundos antes ocupaba sus pensamientos. Tomioka luce similar al aspecto que ella imagina, debía tener cuando regresó a la hacienda. Le reprocha con una mirada divertida, pero busca ropa que brindarle, empujándolo en cuando se la pasa para que se asee. Giyuu se lo agradece y se retira por el mismo pasillo en el que había aparecido.

Shinobu guarda las notas asegurándolas con el soporte del resto de sus papeles. Antes de retirarse de la habitación, le da una última ojeada a todo lo demás, incluyendo los frascos del veneno que reposaban en su repisa.

Se dedica a esperar a Giyuu, él no demora más que lo necesario. La eficiencia siempre lo ha caracterizado. Pide permiso al pasar, aunque ya lo haya hecho en numerosas ocasiones. Toma asiento en la cama, después de que ella se lo indicara palmeando en el espacio a su lado. No tarda en mirarla, Shinobu hace lo mismo. Recrea su rostro varonil, deslizando su pequeña mano desde su mejilla al mentón. Quiere llenarse de esa imagen, ese efímero momento que le roba a la muerte. Sonríe para él, antes de aventurarse a besarlo. No tarda en corresponderle sobriamente, Giyuu le recuerda el modelo de hombre que su madre siempre deseó que encontrara. Su respeto era enternecedor.

Repitieron las caricias dulces y dispusieron mantenerse cerca, en la cama de Shinobu abrazándose en un momento inusual de tranquilidad. Esos cortos momentos significativos, donde la luna no brillaba en lo alto de un monte de sangre, ni escuchaba los gritos de desesperación. Era una luna que bendecía sus caricias lentas y palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero que no tenían momento en ese silencio adormecedor.

Aún podía gozar de pensar que tenía tiempo para decirle cuando deseaba.

-Shinobu -murmuró él de repente.

Ella creyó que se trataba de su despedida, después de todo siempre escapaba ante la mínima posición de comodidad para pasar la noche en la hacienda. Las primeras veces se le hizo gracioso, pues terminó golpeándose con algún objeto del pasillo en su ridícula huida, despertando a las niñas o Aoi. Viéndolo a través de los ojos de Kouchou, causaba gracia imaginar al habilidoso pilar disculpándose por causar ruido.

-Te escucho -respondió en el mismo tono, alentándolo a hablar.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? -soltó después de algunos segundos, como si le costase decir esas palabras. Incluso había evitado mirarla directamente.

-Eres bienvenido a quedarte. Mis niñas no necesitan que te golpees nuevamente con el jarrón.

Él arrugó su rostro causándole gracia. Shinobu le hizo saber que la broma era una mera insinuación de lo tardía de su inevitable estadía en la hacienda. Solo entonces, Giyuu recuperó su semblante tranquilo y volvió a la posición en la que antes se encontraban. No tardó en caer dormido en cuanto Kouchou acarició suavemente su cabello. Aprovechando el momento se apegó a él, mirando su rostro.

-vive -susurró con esperanza.


	26. Final

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su cuarto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

* * *

**Zambullirse**

La idealiza perfecta sobre su cuerpo, atareado en la labor de hacerla sentir saciada. Ama la honestidad que profesa en sus ojos brillantes iluminados por el cielo estrellado. La ama a ella, toda ella. Shinobu llega a pronunciar su nombre mientras se balancea tortuosamente acompasada a las manos masculinas que se aferran a sus caderas, de su boca escapa en repetidas ocasiones y bajo diferentes tonos de éxtasis. Él también la llama, la besa con devoción atrapada en su corazón. La recrea, como si el mundo pudiera arrebatársela.

Se ve delicada y, sin embargo, es esa su mayor arma. Shinobu no solo es independiente, sino tan capaz que no puede más que admirarla y en ocasiones con anterioridad, llegar a preguntarse porque lo quiere a él. Pero ella, como es costumbre, despeja sus dudas derritiendo su incertidumbre a besos y caricias repetitivas. Incluso si lastima sus antebrazos, enterrando sus uñas para suprimir la vertiente de éxtasis que recorre su cuerpo, no puede más que maravillarse de ser el único espectador de provocar tales sensaciones. Se llena de ella en un sentido que le sería difícil de explicar.

Se vuelve insaciable a su cuerpo. Acapara su noche, perdiendo la noción del tiempo haciéndole el amor, besa sus párpados atrapando las pequeñas lágrimas en su boca, se acurruca a ella cansado de amarla. Honestamente enamorado de la mujer que le sonríe sonrojada, aquella que siempre acaricia con la suavidad propia de su figura las hebras de cabello que tiene al alcance de su mano; sedando la incertidumbre que persiste en su corazón cada vez que imagina un mundo sin ella.

Le prometió permanecer con él, hasta que el tiempo se lo permitiera. Giyuu ahora se siente iluso al creer que se trataba de mucho.

Cuando recibió la caja de cartas, algo de sorpresa se dejó ver en sus ojos. No esperaba que Shinobu dedicara, entre sus labores, a escribirle. Pero al abrir la primera comprendió el significado, tenía miedo de que, al faltarle, él se perdiera a sí mismo en el proceso. No estaba alejada de la realidad, enterarse de su muerte y saber el plan que por todo un año había fabricado destrozó momentáneamente su cordura. Una sensación de vacío se extendió, sin poder hacer más nada que escuchar lejanamente el llanto de Kanao. Cuando Muzan había muerto, pudieron sentir el peso de cada pérdida y nadie fue capaz de sostener las cargas de sus hombros por más tiempo. Aunque no se tratara de un vínculo familiar, cada persona que entregó su vida a la causa merecía el respeto y las lágrimas que no mucho pudieron sostener.

Shinobu había repetido, hasta convertirlo en un mantra, que lo quería vivo y; a pesar de estarlo, no lo sentía real. Le costó muchísimo salir del bucle que lo atrapó, repitiendo las mismas acciones asemejando su comportamiento a una lista de tareas asignadas. Sin embargo, ella se adelantó a ese destino, pensando que él caería en esa perpetua oscuridad. Para mitigar ese posible desenlace, dejó indicaciones de entregarle las cartas en cuanto todo se hubiese calmado. Kanao cumplió su última voluntad, depositando en las manos callosas de Giyuu la caja.

"Por favor, léalas con calma" le dijo, ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero también le llevaría tiempo salir del luto.

Agradeció sin emitir comentario.

**"Giyuu-san, no sabes lo mucho que complicaste mi vida. No había escrito cartas desde mi infancia, cuando compartía a modo de broma correspondencia con mi hermana por la ventana de una casa posteriormente perpetrada por demonios. Sé que lo sabes, mi primera motivación para lo que hice fue mi hermana y mis sucesoras. Incluso si no lo dijera, sé que lo comprendes, porque vi esa motivación en ti en numerosas ocasiones. Te hizo encantador, quizás por eso empecé a soportar tu terrible y desafortunada forma de hacer.**

**O puede que solo tenga mal gusto**

**No quiero que pienses, en ninguna circunstancia, que de alguna manera puedes culparte del resultado de mis decisiones. Eres muy bueno inculpándote, hombre ingenuo. Antes bien, debería prevalecer en tu memoria, que algunas de mis mejores memorias llevan tu nombre y se pronuncian significativamente. No te encierres en la sombra de un pasado atormentado por mis recuerdos. Vive Giyuu, la garantía de que envejezcas como el viejo amargado que estoy segura, serás; me da tranquilidad".**

Mordió la capa interna de sus pómulos conteniendo sus sentimientos en una expresión de completa seriedad, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos en el papel ya arrugado. La vieja nota también tenía pequeños espacios de tonos diferentes, tenía las lágrimas secas de la mujer que dedicó esas palabras. Lo peor de leerlo, no era que ella estuviese muerta; sino el impacto de lo que escribía. Se sentía viva en el papel, pero intocable. El tono jocoso, las indicaciones en amenazas y, sobre todo, la esperanza impresa en simples palabras. Ella no quería ser una carga, lo quería vivo en toda la extensión de lo mencionado.

Giyuu estaba completamente seguro de que Shinobu, de poder verlo, sabría lo difícil que fue hacerle caso. Al principio, releía las primeras cartas y tomaba una nueva cada día. Aproximadamente la duración del contenido daría para unos dos meses. Ella le había dejado pequeños fragmentos de su pasado, vivencias con su hermana cuando los demonios mataron a su padre, su vida como cazadora, "su desgracia al conocerlo". Shinobu Kouchou se había entregado a si misma en palabras que al llegar al mes empezaron a surtir efecto.

**"Sal, disfruta el calor del día, de por si tienes un aura terriblemente oscura. Un poco de sol te haría bien".**

Tanjirou lo recibió entre lágrimas, repitiendo numerosamente lo agradecido que estaba de recibir su visita. Kanao sonrió, sin poder evitar el alivio en su rostro; tampoco detuvo a las niñas, que corrieron a saludarlo acompañadas por Aoi. Las más pequeñas rompieron en llanto. Él se inclinó a su altura, inexperto en tratar con infantes, pero motivado por el gesto que demostraban. Shinobu amaba a su familia, le hubiese agradado saber que se encontraban bien. Depositó palmaditas en cada pequeña cabeza, intentando asemejarse al tacto amable del antiguo pilar, la menor de la familia Kouchou tenía la habilidad de lucir maternal. Una vez se lo mencionó, ella después de escucharlo sonrió.

Una sonrisa triste.

No pudieron tener una familia juntos, pero reemplazaron esa idea convirtiendo a las niñas de la hacienda, los hermanos Kamado, Kanao, Aoi, Zenitsu e Inosuke en su vínculo familiar. Cuidando de ellos… incluso con su vida de por medio.

A esa visita le siguieron otras, siendo promovidas por Tanjirou o Kanao; el primero anunciando efusivamente que deseaba volver a verlo y la segunda, con mayor sobriedad. Sabía que Shinobu había escrito que debía tomar sol, para que sus pasos involuntariamente lo llevaran a la hacienda. De ese modo, tendría con quien hablar, sin nublar su mente de densos pensamientos o perderse a sí mismo aferrado a un fantasma. Alguna vez llegó a asombrarse de lo perceptiva que llegaba a ser, adelantándose a sus decisiones, conociendo de su amor por ella mucho antes de que él pudiera adjudicarle un nombre al sentimiento.

Cuando no hubo más cartas que leer, volvió a tomar la primera e iniciar. Respondió en papeles aparte preguntas que ella hizo en algunas de sus notas, como si pudiese leerlas. La salud de los residentes de La Mariposa, los pilares restantes, su facilidad para meterse en problemas y si aún la amaba.

"Están bien. Las niñas han crecido lo suficiente para tener la edad de Tanjirou y él, se ha casado con Kanao, tienen una hija. Se llama Shinobu.

Tanjirou me ha pedido que le enseñe las posturas para aprender el aliento del agua. Kanao le enseña lo mismo que hizo en su tiempo Kanae. Ella será fuerte, lleva tu nombre después de todo"

Te extraño…

Te extraño.

Volveremos a vernos.

Empezó a visitar la tumba donde, a pesar de no reposar su cuerpo, si se sentía que de alguna manera podría descansar tranquila. Enterró sus cartas, guardó las de ella. Le prometió volver y así lo hizo, cada día hasta que las manos que rozaban el monumento se llenaron de arrugas. No era el mismo joven ágil, tampoco había perdido habilidad. Solo envejeció lo suficiente para ser considerado el viejo amargado que ella mencionó entre sus tantas cartas.

Una mañana despertó con la certeza en sus ojos cansados. Tomó la última nota de letras a penas visibles y releyó el contenido.

**"Espero que hayas tenido la oportunidad de mejorar tu mal genio, llenar tus ojos de las maravillas que solo se pueden apreciar después de que el mal perezca. Seguramente Tanjirou logrará sacarte de la cueva en la que probablemente habites, arriba en la montaña, donde solo el musgo te hace compañía.**

**Seguiré amándote a pesar de tu torpeza para hacer las cosas bien. Cambia esa cara de pocos amigos que debes tener al leer esto, reemplázala con una sonrisa. Las niñas de la hacienda dicen que eres más guapo así. Tienen razón.**

**Te amo. Es egoísta que lo diga a través del papel y muy pocas veces de boca. Lamento ser víctima de tus ojos profundos, no todas tienen el privilegio de ser miradas detenidamente por el imponente pilar del agua.**

**Fui afortunada, espero que también lo seas tu".**

Tomioka Giyuu murió apoyado en la tumba de Shinobu Kouchou. Cuando Kanao no pensó que podía tratarse de estar dormido. Su rostro relajado le dio la idea de que, finalmente, no había encontrado ningún otro motivo que lo atara a estar vivo. No lloró a diferencia de Tanjirou, lo despidió dejando en sus manos el broche de su hermana y maestra, oró por él y pidió con fe que encontrara el descanso que tanto merecía.

Giyuu nunca había experimentado una sensación como aquella, se sentía liviano. Como si todas las cargas de las muertes de sus seres queridos finalmente hubiesen abandonado sus hombros y el peso de sus obligaciones, roto las cadenas imaginarias. Rodeado de una paz que se sentía extraña, impropia.

Numerosos árboles de wisteria lo recibieron al morir. Se asemejaba muchísimo al sitio de las pruebas de cazadores. Lo primero que hizo al encontrarse en un lugar como ese, fue colocar una de sus manos para tocar la corteza, notando inmediatamente que su extremidad, que debía estar llena de arrugas, lucía igual de joven que a sus veintiún años. Todo él se asemejaba a la apariencia que tenía a esa edad. Vestía su haori bicolor y la ropa de cazador que dejó de usar después de hacerse anciano.

No comprendía el motivo de tener esa apariencia y mucho menos ver ese paisaje. Trataba de mirar en diferentes direcciones para obtener respuestas que saciaran su incertidumbre. No supo si se trataba de esa búsqueda que realizaba o del sentimiento de ser vigilado, que lo motivó a mirar arriba de él. Notando inmediatamente figuras humanas. Su hermana y Sabito se encontraban sentados en una de las ramas del gran árbol que antes había tocado. Abrió la boca involuntariamente en un acto reflejo de lo desprotegido que se sentía, pero su voz nunca llegó.

-Mírate nada más Giyuu, estoy tan orgullosa de ti -comentó ella siendo la primera en bajar. Sonrió con ojos llenos de lágrimas, rozando su rostro dejando entrever el cariño familiar y la ausencia de poder proporcionárselo. Lo rodeó en un abrazo, sin poder contener los sentimientos que se desbordaban de ella.

Tomioka apenas y pudo apretarla con sus brazos. Sus ojos se ahogaron rápidamente en cristalinas lágrimas que le fue imposible suprimir. Tsutako volvió a repetirle las palabras que ya había dicho, porque no podía sentirse de otra forma, para ella, todo lo que él había logrado y a las personas que salvó eran proezas dignas de admirar. Estaba tan orgullosa.

-hermana… -a penas y pudo pronunciar su vínculo familiar. De intentar hablar una vez más rompería en llanto.

Ella se separó para verlo nuevamente sonriendo preciosa. Giyuu no agregó otro comentario, pero tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos.

Recordó a la otra persona que estaba sentada en el árbol. Sus ojos buscaron a su amigo, que aprovechó el tiempo para bajar y posicionarse a un lado. La máscara que debía cubrir su rostro descansaba sobre su cabeza. Sabito sonrió sin una pizca de la dureza a la que estuvo acostumbrado cuando caía en la duda. Era la viva imagen de su amigo de infancia, lleno de ese carisma que terminó por impregnarlo a él.

-Es así como quería volver a verte -aseguró honesto- nos cumpliste. A tu hermana y a mí.

-Sa…Sabito -susurró bajando un poco su rostro. Sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus pómulos. Su hermana volvió a abrazarlo y su amigo palmeo un par de veces sus hombros.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los había visto a ambos. Deseado recibir el toque balsámico de su hermana, escuchar las palabras llenas de franqueza de su amigo.

-Aunque me encantaría acapararte, no soy la única que ha esperado por ti -mencionó su hermana, atrapando su atención. Giyuu abrió los ojos, comprendiendo inmediatamente su mensaje.

Shinobu, ella también estuvo esperándolo durante todo ese tiempo.

-ve a buscar a esa hermosa señorita -rió Tsutako, acompañada por el gesto divertido de Sabito al ver la desesperación del hijo de la familia Tomioka.

La transparencia del amor que profesaba Giyuu por esa mujer lo hizo agradecer internamente que ella pudo tocar su ser cuando más lo necesitaba. Así como él llegó cuando su hermana había muerto y requería de palabras fuertes para permanecer imperturbable, Shinobu logró inyectarlo de vida a través de su amor y seguramente, el humor que le hacía falta. Se alegraba profundamente de que ella hubiese logrado lo que ambos, Tsutako y él, querían.

Cuando Giyuu encontró a Shinobu le pareció muy similar a aquella vez que hicieron equipo contra la luna que se asemejaba a una araña. Descendió con el sonido del aleteo de una mariposa, estaba hermosa ataviada en un kimono de flores. Sus brazos no dudaron en atraparla ajustando sus dedos a su pequeña cintura. Kouchou le sonrió, sin saña ni en broma, honestidad pura en el gesto. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo y él no podía sentirse de diferente forma.

-Giyuu~san -pinchó su mejilla- parecías buscarme desesperadamente, tanto me extra…

No pudo dejar que terminara, su poco control en el momento lo llevó a inclinarse en su dirección atrapando sus labios en un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado para cuando se volvieran a ver. La besó pasional, tratando de demostrarle que, en efecto, casi nunca se equivocaba con respecto a las cavilaciones que intentaba deducir de él. La extrañaba muchísimo, tanto que la desesperación ganó sobre el intento de escucharla. La había echado de menos, desde sus ojos sagaces hasta la punta de sus pies danzantes.

Quería volver a ver a la mariposa que decidió anidar sobre el agua, creando pequeñas ondas en su quieta existencia.

-Tomaré eso como una afirmación -canturreó al separarse, su rostro sonrojado, pero feliz- yo también te extrañaba.

-Shinobu -murmuró él volviendo a besarla. Su tono profundo produjo en ella una sonrisa que, creía, le iba ser difícil borrar de su rostro.

Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de su boca- volver a escucharte decir mi nombre es gratificante. Espero que vuelvas a repetirlo en numerosas ocasiones más. Tenemos bastante tiempo a partir de ahora.

Tomioka asintió en repetidas ocasiones ocasionando que la melodiosa risa de ella volviera a escucharse.

Llegado el momento la presentó a su hermana, que rápidamente quedó encantada de conocerla y a Sabito. Tomado de la mano de Shinobu, caminando al lado de las personas que quiso; aceptó el descanso eterno.

Cuando Shinobu tuvo edad suficiente para comprender el motivo que llevó a sus padres a asignarle ese nombre, ellos tomaron la decisión de comentárselo. Se llenó de tanto orgullo que le fue difícil no decírselo a todas sus amistades. Portaba el nombre de una de las cazadoras y además de eso, pilar; más admirables que sus padres llegaron a conocer,. Una mujer bella, sagaz y grácil que muchos compararon con una mariposa.

Su madre también agregó, que se trató de una especie única. Puesto que aquella mariposa danzó sobre el agua y esta, que parecía siempre impasible, se encontró siendo encantada por ella.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuenta la leyenda que después del final del abecedario al que casi siempre era más difícil colocarle el nombre con la letra que escribir el capítulo, se encontraba Sara viendo imágenes aleatorias en su computadora, con una gran caja de pañuelos al lado por si la ausencia de escribir otra letra del abecedario volvía a llenarla de melancolía; cuando de repente, sin previo aviso ¡BAM! Imagen salvaje de Shinobu vestida de porrista aparece. Se dice que Sara, sabiendo las consecuencias que impactarían en ella gravemente corrió tratando de ocultarse del bombardeo, se arrojó al suelo ante las tantas detonaciones de imágenes y fanart. Desde su posición vió caer a su editora, que luchó hasta su último aliento para no dejarse inspirar por los diseños y dibujar algo propio. "Sálvate" fue lo último que escuchó de ella. Sara gritó como Cindy en Scary Movie, sin voltear atrás se levantó honrando la memoria de la editora y corrió entre las detonaciones intentando escapar, pero cuando la luz al final del túnel iluminó su rostro, un fanart de Shinobu y Giyuu impactó en ella. Se menciona que escuchó su respiración y el sonido que hizo su cuerpo al caer sin delicadeza en cámara lenta. Como pudo intentó arrastrarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Pero el daño estaba hecho.**

**Dice la historia transmitida de generación en generación como todo gran legado, que Sara pereció rodeada por las últimas imágenes que le hizo llegar su editora. Ella siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones… y obviamente regresará para escribir sobre eso. **


End file.
